


About Time

by Whisperingwater



Series: About Time [1]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Matthews, Angst with a Happy Ending, Co-Parenting, Dad Mon-El, Domestic Fluff, Donna Troy is Wonder Girl, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship, Healing, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kara and Mon-El have a son together, KaraMel, Karamel Baby, Karamel Kid, Karamel Shenanigans, Karamel endgame, Kid Fic, Mom Kara, Slow Burn, SuperValor, Valor and Wonder Girl working together, protective mon-el
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 61,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperingwater/pseuds/Whisperingwater
Summary: They had drifted apart after a bad breakup, but something still held them together - their son.Mon-El and Kara had a perfect life together before it came crashing down, making them part ways. But five years and one child later, they are trying to be good friends for the sake of their son. Co-parenting isn't easy, especially when you still have  feelings for your kid's other parent.While Kara focuses on her job as a reporter, being Supergirl and being a mother to an adorable little boy, and in the middle of her chaos, there was Mon-El, always. Because if two people are meant to be together, eventually they will find their way back. So, will Kara and Mon-El?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. I know, I know. I'm sorry. But I always wanted to write a story where Mon-El and Kara find their way back after breaking up. Now, add a kid to that, that's whole load of fun! I can promise that you're gonna love Karamel as parents! 
> 
> And now, the main question: Are they getting back together?
> 
> You have to read on to find out! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> All the characters (except few original characters of mine) belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl. No copyright infringement intended.

  


 

Kara Danvers woke up in the middle of the night to something small hitting her on the face. And it hurt.

She rubbed her nose as she sat up to see that her four-year-old was wriggling on the bed again and it was his fist that had hit her nose. She ran a hand through his messy, dark hair and placed a soft kiss on his brow.

“Kai,” she called, softly. “Baby, it’s okay. It’s just a bad dream. Mommy’s right here.”

The little boy calmed down when she pulled him closer. He snuggled against her and she swore she heard him call for his dad. Kara let out a sigh. It wasn’t easy being a single parent knowing your kid missed his dad every day. But she was trying, as always.

Kissing him on the head, she started humming a Kryptonian song her mom used to sing for her when she was a kid. Kai immediately relaxed in her arms, and Kara was glad she could be there for her baby at times like these.

* * *

 

Morning brought in rays of sunshine through the many windows. Kara was glad she had changed the curtains in her so-called bedroom so Kai could sleep better. As she made her way to the bathroom for a shower, her eyes fell on the little figure curled up on the bed. Her baby was growing. He needed a bed of his own. Hell! He needed a bedroom of his own. But she was so attached to her loft that she had tried her hardest to make Kai feel at home here.

Kara stood brushing her teeth, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she was desperately in need for a good night’s sleep. Reporting and Supergirl-ing were hectic for the past few weeks. She was constantly running around and not to mention the nightmares Kai was having these days. Kara had talked to Kai’s dad about the nightmares and he had assured her that Kai slept peacefully at his place every time he went to stay there. Kara let out a groan. Kai had his own room at his dad’s place, one that he was allowed to decorate as he wished. One that had an extra comfy bed for her boy, that sadly she wasn’t providing him with.

Having a kid wasn’t easy. She knew that all too well now. Even though Kai’s dad was gracious with his child support, there were just some things money couldn’t buy. A good night’s sleep, for instance. Her sister had noticed the dark circles and suggest for a Girl’s Day Out. Shopping. Lunch. Spa. Movie. Potstickers. And of course, plenty of rest. But for that to happen, Alex knew Kara had to let Kai go to his dad’s for the day. And so she had called him and asked him if Kai could spend the whole day at his place. It was Friday, but he had a day off like her. She had gotten nothing but overwhelming joy from the other side, and Kara felt a pang of guilt. She had to let the Father-Son duo spend more time together, maybe the weekends weren’t enough. 

After taking a quick shower, she hurried out and changed into her clothes right in time to see Kai sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning, baby!” Kara called as she went to hug her little boy.

“Mowning, Momma!” Kai gave her a big smile as he got out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom. Kara giggled as she followed him. 

When Kai was ready for the day, she started making breakfast for him. It was _Takes_ again and she had to blame Kai’s dad for the habit of pancakes her son had gotten. As Kai ate his breakfast, Kara started packing his bag for him. He was going to stay the night at his dad’s and only return the next afternoon.

 _Plenty of time to relax,_ Kara thought.

She didn’t bother with her own breakfast. Some coffee and an apple were good for her now. But a strange feeling crept over her as she remembered the man who once cooked for her, just because he wanted to make her happy. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek and chuckled when she saw Kai eating his pancakes like a burger. 

Once Kai was done, she helped him change out of his PJs and just then, the doorbell rang. 

“Daddy!” The little boy called out excitedly as he ran to the door in his underwear.

“Kai, you need to put on your pants,” Kara called after him. But seeing him waiting eagerly for her to open the door, she shook her head and pulled it open.

He had been standing there with his phone in his hands. Adjusting his glasses, he looked down when something small crashed against him as soon as the door opened. 

Kai was hugging his father’s leg and he looked up with a big grin. 

“Hello there,” his father said, bending down to lift him in his arms.

“General Kenobi!!!” Kai called out excitedly as he wriggled in his father’s arms.

Mon-El burst out laughing when he saw Kara shake her head with a small smile. “You and your stupid Star Wars jokes,” she muttered as she walked in.

“Hey! They aren’t stupid. They are fun, aren’t they, Kai?” Mon-El held a hand up for a high-five. Kai’s small palm met his and that’s when he noticed Kai was in his undergarments. 

“You aren’t ready yet, Kiddo?”

“Soon,” Kai said as he wriggled out of his arms again. Mon-El set him down and took a seat on a chair nearby. 

“Coffee?” Kara asked him. When she saw him nod, she went to pour him a cup.

“Thanks, Kara,” Mon-El muttered as he took a sip. Coffee was something he would never say no to. And it didn’t matter if he had already had two cups that morning. “Have you been sleeping well?” he asked, when he noticed Kara letting out a yawn.

She looked up at him and shook her head. She looked down at Kai once and then Mon-El and mouthed, “Nightmare.” 

Mon-El’s eyes fell on his son, concern grazed them as he realized those nightmares were only getting worse. He used to have nightmares too, about Daxam’s fall, about getting lost in space… about losing Kara. Every single one of them had come true.

Mon-El looked at Kara and let out a sigh. It had been five years since that incident but the pain was still raw.

Five years ago, she stood in the same spot she stood now when she told him that she was done with him and that she wanted him gone. He had no idea what he had done for her to react that way. He had pleaded with her. Apologized despite not knowing if he had wronged her. But then something snapped inside him. He wasn’t going to let her throw him away whenever she wanted and pull him back when she missed him. That day he had decided to do as she wished and to stay away. And that break up seemed final. He was not going to apologize and go back. She was not ready to tell him what was wrong and ask him to come back home. That was the day they fell apart but then he hadn’t known that she was already pregnant when she broke up with him. When he had come to know of the pregnancy few months later, he told her that he was going to be a hands-on dad for his unborn child. He wouldn’t make the mistake his parents had made. And he sure wasn’t going to let Kara keep him away from his child.

And she didn’t.

Kara appreciated all the support she got from Mon-El. She was grateful of his friendship. She knew that she had been wrong when she broke up with him, only because she feared Mon-El didn’t want the baby and there was no way she was going to abort her baby. But her biggest mistake was she hadn’t bothered talking to Mon-El about her concerns. And when she did, it was too late.

But they moved past it and had managed to maintain a cordial friendship thanks to Kai. He was their first priority, so they weren’t going to let their failed relationship come in between their co-parenting. 

“Sorry for the sudden call last night. You were already asleep by then?” Kara asked when she was done helping Kai get dressed. 

“Oh no! I was in bed. Reading.” Mon-El took another sip of his coffee slowly. 

“Reading?”

Mon-El shrugged. “Had a long week. I thought I would fall asleep as soon as I hit the bed, but I couldn’t. Decided to catch up on my reading.” 

Kara gave him a small nod as she grabbed Kai’s bag and handed it over to Mon-El. She then kneeled down to give Kai a big hug. 

“Buh bye, Momma!” Kai waved her goodbye and made his way to the door when Mon-El held it open for him. But before he could walk out and join his son, he felt Kara grab his arm.

“Everything okay?” Mon-El asked, taking Kai’s hand. The little boy didn’t step out and waited patiently for his dad to join him. 

“Yeah, it’s just… are you free for dinner tomorrow?” 

Mon-El raised a single brow at that. “Well… no. I was supposed to bring Kai back here, wasn’t I? I have plans to go to the dive bar with a couple of friends tomorrow.” 

“Oh!” Kara let out a disappointed sigh and stepped away.

“What is it? Is this about Kai?”

Kara looked down at her son, who was busy checking his backpack. “Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

“How about lunch then? Will you be at Alex’s place tomorrow? I can drop Kai off there and we could head to lunch.” 

“That would be great! Thanks, Mon-El.”

“No problem. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Mon-El gave her a small smile and led Kai out of the door, not before being stopped by Kara, who leaned closer and kissed his cheek. Mon-El schooled his expression as she bent down to kiss Kai’s head. He suddenly started wondering if she really just wanted to talk about Kai or was there more.

Once Mon-El and Kai left, Kara headed to the balcony and looked down to see Mon-El’s car parked on the opposite side of the street. They came into view as the Daxamite carefully helped his son cross the road and helped him get seated in the car. Kara could hear Kai’s laughter; it was the purest thing she had ever heard. Mon-El was cracking a lame joke and Kai couldn’t help but laugh. Smiling, she went back in to get ready to meet Alex. It was going to be a long day today but she knew she would relax a little. Kara just hoped that Mon-El and Kai’s day was exciting as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, you can always leave a comment and kudos! :) Looking forward to what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donuts were Kara's best friend, but with those yummy treats, she finds out things from Alex about her baby daddy that she had wanted him to tell her. Alas! He's JUST a friend. Or is he? ;)
> 
> Mon-El takes Kai home and the little Daxtonian might have some really interesting questions for his father.
> 
> Who said parenting was easy when you were Superheroes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, I'm blown away by the response I got for the last chapter. *insert Chris Pratt's mind blown gif here* I'm also shocked by the number of people who like Angst Karamel! So, I've been on a writing spree, trying to update two chapters per week. Praying my mojo stays intact for this story since I have to write two more stories.
> 
> I hope you are liking Karamel as parents! You can always leave me a comment to let me know. :)

Kara had just gotten ready when the doorbell rang. She went to get it to see Alex walking in with a big box of donuts and a bigger smile on her face.

"I knew you skipped breakfast," she announced as she walked in.

"Wait, how? And no, I had an apple," Kara said in her defense.

"Nice try, it doesn't count as breakfast. And a little birdy told me you skipped breakfast."

Kara sighed and opened the box and grabbed a Boston cream pie donut and took a big bite before saying, "Kai shouldn't be telling you these things."

Alex shrugged. "Well, it was actually the  _big_  birdy. Kai told Mon-El and he told me so…"

"Do you and Mon-El talk about me a lot?" Kara raised a single brow as Alex took a donut with a smiley face on it.

"Kai loves this," she muttered. "No, not really. If you have forgotten, he's my right-hand man at work and also the father of my adorable nephew.  _And_  a good friend; so yes, we talk. About all kinds of stuff. And he called me to tell me that he was dropping Kai off at my place tomorrow before lunch. I can't believe you asked him out on a date!"

"What?! Did he tell you that?"

Alex shook her head. "Kara, you guys are going out for lunch. Alone… Just the two of you. When was the last time you had lunch or dinner or even breakfast with him alone?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. Kai is always with us."

"Exactly! And the fact that he's dropping Kai off at my place and taking you out for lunch means something. But I also know you were the one who made the first move because he's scared."

"I didn't make any move!" Kara grabbed the donut box and said, "Can we go now? I need comfort food!"

Alex eyed the box her sister was holding and shook her head. "As if that isn't comfort food."

Kara then unceremoniously shoved a donut in her mouth and munched loudly making Alex roll her eyes and lead the way out. Their first stop was shopping. Alex wanted to buy a nice dress for herself and spoil Kai rotten by buying him more clothes and toys.

"He doesn't need more toys!" Kara protested as she sat munching on another donut in Alex's car.

"Kara, I'm his aunt. I have a free pass to get him whatever I want, so suck it up! And you act as if Mon-El doesn't get him anything. When was the last time you visited Mon-El's place? The whole place is filled with toys and all kinds of Star Wars stuff. He even has that little battery-operated orange and white droid that moves around the house."

"He has BB-8! WHAT?" Kara munched on her donut furiously. "Why didn't he tell me? Why doesn't he tell me these things?!"

"Uh… as far as I know, you guys are only friends because of Kai. So, I don't see why he would tell you if he had a droid at his place."

"Thanks for rubbing salt in my wound, Alex," Kara said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome! But seriously, why did you call Mon-El today? We could have taken Kai along with us."

"I thought he would love to spend some time with Kai. He was happy when I asked him if he could take Kai for the day."

Alex shook her head. "Mon-El and I had a very long mission this past week, Kara. At least I got to take breaks in between, Mon-El couldn't."

"What kind of mission? Agent Matthews or Valor?"

"Both. The poor guy barely went home this week. So J'onn decided to let Mon-El and I take a day off today so we could have a long weekend to relax. At least I'm doing that today, but if Kai is with him, I don't think Mon-El is gonna sleep much like he had planned."

"Why didn't he tell me that?! He should be telling me things, Alex. I don't want to trouble him."

"I'm sure he won't think of this as you troubling him. This is Kai, and Mon-El loves the kid to pieces. There is no way he would say no to spending a whole day with him."

Kara looked down, a bit guilty. "Am I doing this wrong, Alex? I thought it would be the best for both of us if I had Kai during the weekdays and Mon-El took him for the weekend."

"Mon-El is a father now, Kara. And he's one helluva dad too. Kai sees him more than I ever saw my dad, and Jeremiah and I lived under the same roof. If you assume he's happy with just seeing his son for the weekends, then you are wrong. But whatever you have decided, he agreed to it without any questions. He's humble. If I was in his place, I would have fought for custody."

Kara was quiet. She had thought of something that would allow Mon-El and Kai to spend more time together, but she had to discuss it with Mon-El first. And that's exactly how co-parenting worked. She couldn't decide something by herself, she needed Mon-El in on this.

"I miss him," she finally said.

Alex had just parked the car and she turned to face her sister. "Oh Kara!" Alex moved closer to hug her little sister. "I'm sorry this is happening."

"I thought it would get easier as time passed, but I can't forget him, Alex. It isn't easy to forget the love of my life. And I don't want to try anymore."

"Oh honey, I'm sure he feels the same. But I really think you should be telling him this." When Alex saw Kara nod, she got out of the car and the girls made their way towards the mall.

Their first stop was a Kids' store where Alex wanted to buy Kai some new clothes. Kara kept protesting but Alex wasn't having it.

As they went through an aisle of clothing for 4-year-olds, Kara's eyes fell on clothes for newborns. There was one onesie that looked just like the one Mon-El had gotten for Kai right after she took Kai home.

Kara couldn't help but feel nostalgic as she remembered the longest hours of her life. Those twenty-two hours were probably longer than the time she spent in the Phantom Zone. At least there she couldn't feel anything; being in labor, it felt like someone had placed her in a room full of Green Kryptonite. She remembered the pain, the screams and the person who was constantly by her side.

The training room at DEO was made into a makeshift hospital room for Kara. Both Eliza and Alex were by her side. But it was Mon-El who kept wiping the sweat off her forehead, feeding her ice chips and holding her hand when painful contractions hit her. She was scared that she wouldn't be able to make it, and she told Mon-El that.

"You  _will_  make it! You are the strongest woman I have even known, Kara. Don't give up now," he had said to her.

That was when she had asked for him to forgive her. She had hidden the truth about her pregnancy for months, and he was devastated when he found out from Alex only after Kara had gotten injured during a mission and they had to take a blood test. Mon-El had forgiven her a long time ago, but for him to really feel like he could move on from that incident, all it took him was the sight of his newborn son. Kai-El, their little miracle.

But Kara didn't know that when Mon-El said he forgave her, it didn't mean they could go back to how they used to be. She had asked him if he could stay with her and he had wholeheartedly accepted. He wanted to spend every waking minute with his son and that was what had brought him to Kara's place again. During Kai's first day at home, all their family and friends had come to visit and on the same day Kara asked Alex to be Kai's Godmother. She wasn't surprised when Mon-El asked Winn to be their son's Godfather, because if there was anyone who stood by Mon-El's side through the ups and downs of his life, it was Winn. Winn was also one of those very few people who sided with Mon-El when she had broken up with him. He would talk to her, but he was no longer that best friend she had. But Kara couldn't blame Winn either. He had seen the pain Mon-El was in and refused to leave  _his_  best friend's side. It made Kara happy when Winn became Kai's Godfather. He was talking to her like the old Winn again. Cracking jokes. Babysitting Kai. So, in the end, Kara was happy to have her whole family back.

But the very same night, after Kai had fallen asleep and Kara gently lay him in his crib, did she notice Mon-El taking a pillow for the couch. She had told him that she didn't have any problem sharing the bed with him. She knew he would stay here for as long as he got Paternity leave from the DEO and there was no way he could sleep on that couch comfortably for that long.

"I'll be fine, Kara. Don't worry about me," was what he had said. And since that day, the Daxamite was a constant presence in her life. The father of her child, whom she still loved.

"Kara!" She heard a voice behind her, making her snap out of her thoughts. Kara turned around to see Alex holding out a cute t-shirt with a symbol of Supergirl on it. She chuckled as she moved closer to see it. "I'm so getting this for Kai! He can be our very own Superboy."

Kara grinned and shook her head. "I'm afraid that name belongs to my dear nephew," she said, thinking of Clark's son, Conner. "But I'm sure Kai can come up with something creative like his dad did."

Alex nodded in agreement as she took that t-shirt along with few other clothes and went to pay for them. Kara followed her quietly, all the while wondering what Kai and Mon-El were up to.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the ride back home wasn't quiet. Kai, being the talkative four-year-old he was, had way too many questions for Mon-El again. Most of the time Mon-El didn't have proper answers to his questions, but he tried his best to answer them. Like now, for instance, as Mon-El helped Kai out of the car and took his duffle bag out (the BB-8 one he had gotten Kai few months ago), Kai asked, "Why Daddy not live with us?"

Mon-El stopped short and turned to look at the little guy holding his hand as they made their way into the building.  _Why didn't he live with them?_  Now, that was a tricky question. He had to be careful while answering that.

"Well, you see, Kai, my home is close to my workplace. And your mom's home is close to her workplace, so we decided to live separately so we would not be late to work."

Kai gave him a look that said,  _'Who are you kidding?'_

"Then why we not get a home in middle of Daddy and Momma's wokplace?" a very innocent question was dropped like a lead bomb on the Daxamite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little birdy told me you can actually subscribe to this story, so whenever I update (I'm guessing twice a week), you'll get a quick notification and you can jump right on the angst train and read the story!
> 
> Kudos are like potsticker for me and comments are club sodas... So, any potstickers and club sodas for me? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mon-El and Kai's bonding time. And the little guy has way too many questions for his dad. So... are alwiens real?

Mon-El froze as they got into the elevator. His four-year-old was smarter than most of the people he had encountered. Winn was right, Kai was smart and he would figure things out soon.

As they stepped out on the fifth floor, Mon-El pulled his key out and said, "You know what? I'll talk to your mommy and get back to you on this. Okay?"

"Otay, Daddy!" Kai looked at the door opposite to his father's and asked, "Where's Unca Winn?"

"Uncle Winn is at work, Kai. You'll see him this evening."

The little guy nodded and walked into Mon-El's apartment. He went straight to his room to take off his backpack.

"Daddy, can we getz a doggo?" Mon-El heard from Kai's room. He ran a hand through his hair, not sure how Kara would react to having a dog at home.

"Sure, Kai. Let me talk to your mom about that too. But first, you have to convince her why you want a doggo, okay?"

He saw a little head pop out of the room. Kai gave him an air high-five and went back to take the stuff out of his backpack.

Mon-El had just taken a deep breath and turned to take a seat when he heard Kai call, "Daddy!"

"Yes, Kiddo?"

"Are alwiens real?"

Mon-El's eyes widened at the question and he plopped on the couch, covering his face with a cushion. He then pulled out his phone and typed a quick text.

_So, how does one explain to his kid aliens are real when he HIMSELF IS AN ALIEN?!_

He hit the send and knew that if anyone could help him with this, it had to be Winn.

Kai had stepped out of his room with a book in his hand by then, grinning widely as he gave it to Mon-El.

"You wanna read it together?"

"Towether!" Kai nodded and plopped on the couch next to Mon-El.

The Daxamite smiled at his little Daxtonian and ruffled his hair before he opened 'The Book with No Pictures'. It was a gift from J'onn, who hadn't checked the contents before gifting it to Kai for his fourth birthday. But Mon-El knew Kai loved it because it was hilarious.

"Here we go," Mon-El started. "Where did we leave off? Ah, here it is. And my head is made of  _blueberry pizza_? Wait a second…" Mon-El looked at Kai who was eagerly waiting for him to continue. "Is this whole book  _a trick_? Can I stop reading, please?" Kai shook his head, making Mon-El grin. "No?!"

"Nooo! Go on, Daddy!"

"Fine, fine. BLORK. Wait–what? That doesn't even meaning anything. BLuuRF. Wait a second–what?! This isn't  _the kind of book_  I wanted to read! And I have to say every word the book says? Uh-oh…"

Kai started laughing loudly and started saying the words back. "BLOWK!"

"BLORK, Kai Kai!" Mon-El grinned and ruffled the little boy's hair. Once he had finished reading the whole book again, he let Kai watch TV while he ordered pizza for them. Just as he went to his room to take his phone, Mon-El felt a sharp pain in the side of his stomach. He sat down, placing a hand on the area where it hurt the most. They told him he would get better as days passed, but the pain was horrid. Mon-El pulled himself up and started checking a drawer to see where he had placed painkillers. These were something M'gann gave him before she left to Mars.  _Instant pain relief_ , she had told him. Mon-El took a pill and popped it in and took some water with it.

As he picked up his phone to order pizza, he turned around to see Kai standing by the door, looking at him in concern.

"Daddy, you otay?"

 _Kai had seen everything!_  Mon-El quickly nodded and went to kneel down in front of his son. "I'm okay, Kai. Don't worry."

"Daddy, boo boo?" the Little Daxtonian pointed to where Mon-El was clutching earlier.

"Nah! No boo boos. Come on! Let's go order some pizza." Mon-El took Kai's hand and led him out of the room.

After he placed an order for pizza, Mon-El went to boil some veggies for Kai, since Kara insisted he had fruits and vegetables for every meal.

The vegetables were done by the time the pizza arrived, so Mon-El asked Kai if he wanted to help him plate their food. The little boy nodded eagerly and helped Mon-El plate some corn and carrot sticks along with the pizza. Mon-El poured him a glass of milk and opened a bottle of beer for himself.

He really wanted to cook Kai a nice homemade meal like he did every weekend, but he hadn't been feeling great today and knew Kai wouldn't mind pizza for lunch. He would take Kai to their favorite diner at night.

After lunch, Kai decided to watch TV a little while longer. But soon, he was yawning and Mon-El had to carry him to his room and tuck him in for a nap. Mon-El knew Kai would be sleeping for a while, so he decided to take a nap as well. But when he woke up few hours later, he was surprised to find Kai in the living room, coloring something.

"Hey Kiddo! You've been up long?" Mon-El called, walking into the living room.

"Yesh, Daddy. I color now."

Mon-El sat down on the couch and saw what Kai was coloring. He wasn't surprised when he saw stick figures, but what surprised him was how the taller stick figures were holding hands—or did he have to call them sticks too?

Mon-El's eyes softened as he realized what his son wanted. But this was probably the only thing he couldn't give him. And he certainly didn't want Kai to have a stepmom.

He had tried dating after Kai's birth. Just a blind date his friend set him up on. It had ended in a disaster when his date threw up on him and then he found out she was pregnant but didn't want to get back with her ex. He did have some words with his friend Ashton after the date, wanting to know why he had set him up with a pregnant woman, who was just looking for a new baby daddy. Ashton had apologized and told him he had no idea the woman was pregnant.

They second one was a random encounter during a mission. President Marsdin was in town, giving a speech at the waterfront. Since Kara had to be there as Kara Danvers, mostly because Cat Grant was right next to her, she couldn't be around as Supergirl. But J'onn had assured the President that his agents would keep an eye out for trouble. So there he was, as Agent Matthews, guarding the place with Alex and her team, and his other friend/coworker, Agent Ashton Samuels.

 _She_  had been guarding the president too, but she wasn't a cop or a FBI officer. But  _he_  was, at least he was pretending to be one. So as he stood talking to Agent Samuels, he noticed her pulling something out of the back of her coat, that was when he excused himself and super sped towards her and caught her right in time for her to pull out her phone. The woman was beautiful, and Alex often called her  _his_  twin. It was shocking to see someone with not just the same hair color as his but also shockingly similar shade of eyes. She had glared at him and told him to unhand her or else she would break his jaw. It was later that he found out she was a private detective.  _Donna Troy._ The fiercely strong woman reminded him of Wonder Woman herself.

It was after the event that he saw her again. He had told Winn what he did through the comms, and Winn told him to apologize to the beautiful lady. And when he did, Mon-El had been polite. She accepted his apology and told him to tone down his eager cop attitude. Mon-El had seen Kara leaving just then with Cat Grant and wanted to have a word with her about Kai, but just as he was about to turn, he felt the woman grab his arm. And that was one helluva grip! Mon-El knew right then that this woman was a meta. When he had asked her if she was one, she smirked and told him to have a drink with her. To be safe, he had agreed and told her to meet him at the dive bar. It was her first time there, but she didn't seem fazed by seeing all the aliens there.

"So,  _what_  are you?" Mon-El asked after she had finished three glasses of Aldebaran rum.

"You don't wanna know," she said with a smirk.

"Trust me, I do."

"I'm an Amazonian," she said with a straight face. "And you are no human, handsome!"

It was then he had realized this woman was going to be a great ally. Donna Troy slowly became a part of his life. As an ally, sometimes work partner (who reluctantly worked for DEO part-time), one of his best friends and now… Winn's girlfriend, albeit a secret one.

He had introduced Donna to Winn, who had had a crush on her since the incident at waterfront where Mon-El had described this fiery yet gorgeous woman. Donna preferred to spend time at Winn's desk whenever she came in to help DEO out. And one day, Mon-El had caught them making out in the gym when he was going to train. Mon-El was happy for his friends. But sometimes it scared him that Winn was in a relationship with a meta, who wasn't just any meta but an Amazonian. But Donna had learned how to control herself around Winn. And they decided to keep their relationship a secret because Donna feared she had enemies and didn't want Winn being a target.

So, that was how Mon-El had given up on relationships and focused on Kai and his work and being Valor.

As he stood lost in thoughts, he heard the word 'Valor' and his attention snapped to the TV. Kai had accidentally changed the channel, but he was watching Valor rescuing people enthusiastically.

"Daddy! See Valol!" the little boy called out, pointing at the TV.

Mon-El gave him a small smile and sat down to see what they were saying about him. Some news channel had managed to get footage of him rescuing people and now they were praising him for his heroism. If only they knew what  _he_  was going through.

Mon-El took the remote and turned off the TV. Kai looked up in surprise. "No Valol?"

"Maybe later. Let's go to the park now. I'll take your bike out."

Kai gave him a quick nod and went to the bathroom before coming out wearing a cap and a holding out his jacket for Mon-El.

Mon-El helped him put on his jacket and his shoes. Then he grabbed his glasses and a cap and went to take Kai's bike out. Kai followed him, all the while asking when he would see Auntie Dodo next.

That was his nickname for Donna, one she hated but had accepted since she loved Kai and couldn't ask him to stop.

"I guess, tonight." Mon-El shrugged. "If Doe isn't busy with work in Metropolis, you might see her tonight at Winn's place."

Kai was happy to know that. He loved hanging out with Winn and Donna. But he wished he could hang out with his Momma and Daddy at the same time more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking this story? I would love to know what you think! :)
> 
> As always, Kudos are like potsticker for me and comments are club sodas. Do I get some? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why I have one name then?” Kai pouted at that, reminding Mon-El of Kara.
> 
> He burst out laughing as his son began to peddle and he walked besides him. “Because your mom chose such a short name for you.”
> 
> “Can I have two namez?”
> 
> “Sure! How about… Kai-El?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El gets to spend time with his little Daxtonian and gets a pleasant visit from his friend. Kara ends up seeing something... Could that jeopardize her relationship with Mon-El?

Kai followed his father out of the building and grabbed his hand as soon as they stepped out. Mon-El had lifted the small bike over his shoulder and held Kai's hand as they crossed the street and made their way towards the park.

"Why do Dodo and Daddy have two namez?"

They had just reached the park and Mon-El set down the bicycle and looked at his son. "Well, that's because Dodo is Donna's pet name. And Doe is her nickname."

"But why is Daddy Mike and Monel?"

Mon-El looked at his son proudly. Kai had indeed managed to notice how some people called him Mon-El while the rest of the world called him Mike Matthews.

Mon-El helped Kai onto his bike and said, "Well, you see, Mike is my name. But so is Mon-El. But only those who are close to me, like Uncle Winn, Auntie Alex, your grandma and your mom, call me Mon-El."

"Why I have one name then?" Kai pouted at that, reminding Mon-El of Kara.

He burst out laughing as his son began to peddle and he walked besides him. "Because your mom chose such a short name for you."

"Can I have two namez?"

"Sure! How about… Kai-El?" It  _was_  his name. That was the Kryptonian/Daxamite form Kara and Mon-El had chosen for him. Even though Mon-El was a Gand, he didn't want his kid to have that name. He was not a Gand. Not anymore. And he was no longer the Prince of Daxam to take that name. So, it had been Kai-El.

"I love it!" the little Daxtonian called out in excitement.

"Isn't that really his name?" Mon-El heard a voice behind him. He stopped short and turned to see Donna walking towards them.

"Auntie Dodo!" Kai called, waving his hand.

"Hey there, Kid!" Donna went to ruffle his hair and patted Mon-El's shoulder. "How're you doing, Matthews?"

"Hey, Doe! I'm good. I thought you were in Metropolis."

"Went to visit Conner and Lara for the day. But Winn wanted to spend our six-month anniversary together. So, here I am. I heard Kai's voice while I was heading to Winn's place, so I decided to stop by for a hi."

"Hiii!" Kai said, getting down his bike to hug Donna.

She grinned and patted his head.

"Can I go pway there?" Kai asked his father, pointing at the slide.

"Sure! But you be careful, okay?"

"Otay, Daddy!" Kai waved to them and ran to climb the stairs to go down the slide.

"Be careful?" Donna asked as she took a seat next to Mon-El. "He's a  _kid_ , Mon-El. And that's a  _slide_. The most that will happen is Kai climbing the stairs and sliding down."

"Well, he's no human," Mon-El whispered. "He is fast and the last time he went down the slide, the other kid behind him barely saw him and cried the way back home telling his mother he wanted to be fast too."

"Whatever. Some kids are weird."

"Will you say that about your kid too?"

Donna's smile fell hearing that.  _Her kid…_  She had never thought about having a kid. And her boyfriend was human. She had no idea if they were compatible.

As if hearing her thoughts, Mon-El said, "I didn't know I could have a kid, Doe. I was scared because of my parents. The abuse was too much to bear. My mother would have me locked in my room, and father wouldn't question her. When she came to invade this planet and pretended to be taking me back to Daxam, my father just stood there, watching her slap me and lock me up. I knew I would never hurt my child, if I had any, but that fear was real. I know what you are feeling. I also know you  _will_  find a way. To be with Winn… to have his kid. And just… make me the godfather, okay?"

Donna burst out laughing. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek and hugged Mon-El. "Thanks for always being there, Mon-El. Winn and I are lucky to have you."

Mon-El hugged her back and said, "I'm the lucky one, Donna, to have you and Winn as my best friends."

"Well, that's something we can all agree about. We are some awesome people!"

"No. No. It's awe and some," Mon-El said with a big grin.

Donna chuckled. "Awe and some? Okay! Awe and some we are. And Kai  _is_  fast!"

Mon-El turned his attention to Kai and saw him look at him at the same time. His son waved at him and went back to playing with the other kids. Unknown to them, Kara had actually been standing on the other side of the street, watching some woman hug Mon-El. She had come to join him and Kai, but she had just walked out of the apartment building to see Mon-El embracing some other woman. She gulped and turned away, and started walking quickly. She had told Alex that she wanted to skip the movie and go see Kai and Mon-El, but now a sad movie was the only thing she could think of.

She had been stupid when she thought Mon-El wouldn't move on. He deserved all the happiness, but Kara had thought she would be the one making him happy, not some other woman. She didn't realize it would hurt so much when she finally saw Mon-El moving on. Alex had been right. Love was a pretty painful thing.

Mon-El felt as if someone had been looking at him. He turned around sharply to see no one there. Wondering if he was imagining things, he excused himself and went to play with Kai. Donna had said goodbye to them and made her way to Winn's apartment.

Mon-El played with Kai some more, then they made their way to his apartment. Winn was back from work by the time they reached Mon-El's place. He had come over with Donna to say hi to Kai. After having some coffee with Mon-El, Winn and Donna went back to Winn's apartment and stayed there for the rest of the day.

"Ready to go for dinner, champ?" Mon-El asked Kai after Winn and Donna left.

"Yesh, Daddy!"

Kai had already changed into a different t-shirt and shorts after coming home from the park. All Mon-El had to do was grab a jacket for himself before they left. He drove Kai to a diner nearby. He knew Kai could walk the distance and he could give him a piggyback ride back home, but the pain was back and Mon-El was trying his hardest to act as if everything was alright. As soon as Kai slept, he had decided to go talk to Winn and Donna about the pain.

The ride to the diner was short, and Kai was quickly going in, Mon-El following him as the little boy asked more questions.

"Momma no call?" Kai asked as they took their seat.

Mon-El had actually been wondering that too. Kara would usually call at least three times to make sure if Kai was okay and if he had veggies for lunch and dinner and took his nap.

"We'll call her once we have finished eating," Mon-El told him.

Kai nodded and told his father what he wanted to eat when their friendly server approached them. The staff here knew both Mon-El and Kai very well. Some of them would stop by to say hi to both of them. Kai had wanted grilled chicken, so Mon-El asked for some fries and peas to go along with it, and burger and fries for himself.

"Would you like some juice with your chicken, Kai?" Carol, the owner's daughter, asked with a big smile. She knew very well that Kai loved orange juice with his food, but she asked him every week in case he changed his mind.

"Owange jooce, pwease," the little boy said, with an equally bright smile.

"And for you, Mike?"

"I'll have a coke. Thanks, Carol!"

"I'll be right back with your food."

Once Carol left, Mon-El pulled out his phone and typed a quick text.

_You okay?_

He sent it to Kara and sat back, listening to Kai talk some more. Kai was talking about his school and what they had learnt that week. Mon-El had really missed this kid the past week. Even when he was busy at work, he always made sure he visited Kai at least three times during weekdays and brought Kai home for the weekend. But the mission he was on was so demanding that he hadn't seen Kai for five long days. Kara would text him and update him about Kai and what he did at school and all that. He tried his best to reply to her, but some days he couldn't do that either. He was glad that Kara had called him asking if he could take Kai for the day. He was more than happy to finally spend some time with his son.

When his phone pinged, Mon-El picked it up to see Kara's text.

_Yeah. Why do you ask?_

Mon-El ran a hand through his hair and sat back. Their drinks were served and he took a sip of his coke as he typed a reply.

_No call since morning. Still out with Alex? Kai missed you._

"Daddy, can I see an alwien, pwease?" Kai asked before he sipped his juice.

Mon-El's eyes widened at the question. "Sure! We can watch Star Wars for a while tomorrow.  _If_  you wake up early!"

"Can we see real alwiens?"

Mon-El didn't know what to say to that. His phone pinged again.

 _Fine. I'll talk to Kai before he goes to bed_.

He raised a brow at that. By the tone of the message, it looked like Kara was mad at him. Again. But he was past wondering what he had done wrong to make her mad at him.

So, Mon-El pocketed his phone. Their food was served a few minutes later and they began to dig in. The cook had cut Kai's grilled chicken into small pieces, so he could eat without Mon-El's help. They talked some more, Kai telling Mon-El about his trip to Metropolis where he played with Conner and Kara and their dog, Krypto. That was why he wanted a dog too. But Mon-El knew Krypto was no ordinary dog. He told Kai he would talk to Kara about getting a dog tomorrow. He knew she would probably say no, but he would find a good way to break the news to Kai.

Once they were done with dinner, Mon-El paid for their food and waited till Kai said bye to everyone. The owner had given him a balloon, which Kai proudly held as they walked back to the car. Driving Kai home, Mon-El knew that the little guy needed a bath before bed. He really didn't want to disrupt the routine Kara had made for him. After that he called Kara and let Kai talk to her. Kai was yawning by the time Mon-El returned to his room to see him saying goodbye to Kara. Mon-El kissed his head and tucked him in. Turning on the little night light, Mon-El placed it on the side table and left the room.

If it were some other day, Mon-El wouldn't have bothered. The incident that happened the past week was an eye-opener. He couldn't leave stuff between him and Kara unresolved. So, he typed a quick text to her.

_Had great fun with Kai today. Had pizza for lunch. Kai had veggies with it. Dinner too. So many veggies. I'm happy I'm not a kid! He took his nap right on time. We went to the park afterwards. He's still sliding faster than the other kids. Ran into a friend who thinks he's fast too. He hung out with Uncle Winn before dinner. Tucked in & ready for bed now. Wait, just checked. He's already asleep. Poor kid must be exhausted! Hope your day was good & you got to relax a little. Say hi to Alex if you're still with her. Good night, Kara. Sweet dreams!_

He hit send and kept his phone away. The sharp pain had returned and he knew M'gann's pills weren't working on him anymore. So checking on Kai one last time, he made his way out and knocked on Winn's door. It was Donna who opened the door wearing nothing but shorts and Winn's shirt.

"You okay there, Matthews?" she asked when she saw his pale face.

"Get Winn, please," he said, wincing as he leaned against the door.

Donna stepped back in and shouted, "Honey, mayday!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking the story! I would love to know what you think! Also, did Kara overreact without knowing what happened?
> 
> As always, Kudos are like potsticker for me and comments are club sodas. Do I get some? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daxamite nodded, leaning against a wall. He was exhausted. And he didn't know if he could even eat his food later. But the second his eyes fell on Kara, who had just stepped out of the guest room wearing a yellow sundress with her hair cascading in curls, he straightened. Kara went to greet Kai with a hug. She was surprised to see Winn here, but giving him a quick hug, she finally turned to face Mon-El.
> 
> Kara's expression changed from joy to concern as she made her way towards Mon-El. He looked worse than she had seen him the other morning. Dark circles. Messy hair. Pale skin.
> 
> She touched his cheek lightly and asked, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Kara was watching a movie with Alex, stress-eating potstickers when her phone buzzed. Thinking it was Kai, she picked it up to see that Mon-El had texted. She just wanted to throw the phone away and not care, but knowing it could be about Kai, she clicked it open.

_Had great fun with Kai today. Had pizza for lunch. Kai had veggies with it. Dinner too. So many veggies. I'm happy I'm not a kid! He took his nap right on time. We went to the park afterwards. He's still sliding faster than the other kids. Ran into a friend who thinks he's fast too. He hung out with Uncle Winn before dinner. Tucked in & ready for bed now. Wait, just checked. He's already asleep. Poor kid must be exhausted! Hope your day was good & you got to relax a little. Say hi to Alex if you're still with her. Good night, Kara. Sweet dreams!_

A small smile played on her face as she reread the message. It was a friend! He was hanging out with a friend. She was wrong about him again. She typed another text and told him she was happy that Kai had fun. Then she went on to explain why veggies were important for Kai and why he must give them a try too. As Kara sent the text and waited for him to reply, Alex had opened a bottle of wine and was drinking more than a glass, sheepishly.

No reply came. Kara wondered if Mon-El had fallen asleep as well. She sent him another text reminding him about their lunch plans. Again, there was no reply. With a final text telling him goodnight, she kept the phone away. Kara fell asleep soon after that.

When she woke up the next morning, she noticed that Mon-El still hadn't read her messages yet. Wondering if he was alright, she called him as Alex stood making breakfast for them.

It was Winn who answered the phone. "Hey Kara! Sup?"

"Winn? Why are you answering Mon-El's phone. Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah! He's great. We had some drinks at night, so he's still asleep."

Kara frowned at that. Mon-El never drank at night when Kai was staying over. But there was no reason for Winn to be lying. "Can you remind him of his lunch plans when he wakes up, please? He also needs to drop Kai off at Alex's place before lunch."

"I'll tell him that. Okay, Kara. Gotta go. Byee!" Winn cut the call before Kara could reply.

She was curious now. But she didn't want to sound too judgmental if Mon-El had indeed been drinking. So, she decided to wait till she saw him later that noon and talk to him in person.

* * *

 

There were a set of rules Mon-El had created for himself when his son was born. One of them being no drinking when Kai was staying at his place. An occasional swig of beer was okay since Kara had told Kai that what Daddy drank was big people's juice. The little boy hadn't questioned further.

But now, Mon-El knew he could easily blame the pain he was in as to why he drank some hard liquor.

"Please don't die!" Winn had cried when Mon-El collapsed in Donna's arms earlier that night. "You haven't even got your happy ending yet, Mon-El!"

Dizzy, Mon-El managed to pull himself up and with Donna's help, he plopped on the couch. "Kai," he managed a whisper.

"We can't leave Kai in there alone," Donna said as she told Winn to go see if the little boy was still sleeping.

Winn knew that both Mon-El and Donna had super hearing so if Kai woke up, they would hear it. But since he wasn't sure if Mon-El was in the state to pay attention, Winn went to check on his godson to see him sleeping peacefully, holding his red blankie. Winn looked around to see what he had come here for. When he found it, he glanced at Kai one last time before going to lock the door behind him and head to his own apartment. He walked in to see Mon-El scrunching his face in pain and Donna giving him a glass of Aldebaran rum.

"What do you have there?" Donna asked, pointing at the thing Winn held in his hand.

"Oh! Kai's old baby monitor. We'll hear if he wakes up. Now, Mon-El, I don't think you should be drinking that, buddy!"

"It hurts!" Mon-El protested when Winn tried to take the glass from him.

Winn stepped back and looked at Donna. She hadn't been there when the incident happened, so she was clueless to what was going on with Mon-El. So Winn told her to sit down and started explaining what was happening.

When he was finally done, they heard a noise in the baby monitor, Kai was probably thrashing in sleep because of a nightmare, so Winn wanted to make sure he was okay. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed that Mon-El had fallen asleep on the couch.

Donna followed Winn to the door and asked gravely, "He's not dying, is he?"

Winn looked at his best friend's limp figured curled up on the couch. He wasn't so sure anymore. As much as he wanted to be there with Mon-El right now, his godson needed him now.

"The yellow sun isn't helping him heal. He drained the electricity at DEO trying to heal himself… but they sent him away saying they couldn't risk a power outage. I don't know what's happening with him, Doe. All I know is that Mon-El knows how to pretend he's fine, even when he is not." Saying that, Winn went to Mon-El's apartment to see that Kai was indeed having a nightmare and he wasn't laying still. Pulling a chair next to the bed, Winn sat down and patted the little boy's head. He remembered a song his mother used to sing when he was a kid. And Kara always told him that Kai calmed down when she sang for him. So Winn slowly started singing for the little boy, who calmed down in few minutes and was sleeping calmly again.

When Mon-El woke up the next morning, he sat up clutching his abdomen, noticing that he was on Winn's couch.

Winn was in the kitchen making them coffee. When he saw Mon-El was up, he called, "Hey buddy! Making some coffee for you. As much as I love having you here, you need to go back home to Kai. I checked in on him ten minutes ago. He's still sleeping."

"What happened?" Mon-El tried to pull himself up. "Where's Donna?"

"She's gone to find a cure for your problem. Don't worry, she said she will be back by noon."

Mon-El took the coffee mug from Winn and followed him out of the apartment. Winn opened the door to Mon-El's place and gestured for him to go in.

"Kara called this morning," Winn said as he took a seat on the couch. "She wanted me to remind you of your lunch plans."

Mon-El let out a sigh. "If this wasn't about Kai, I would have asked her if I could cancel."

"I know it hurts right now, but wait for few hours, buddy. You'll be good as new soon."

"Not if I'm meeting with Kara knowing she's once again mad at me and I have no clue what I did wrong this time."

Winn shook his head. "You should have told her. She needs to know in case something happens. Be honest with her. She deserves to know the truth."

Mon-El gave Winn a quick nod and went to check on Kai. He knew Kai would be waking up soon.

"Don't worry about helping Kai get ready and breakfast," Winn called from the kitchen. "I'll take care of it."

"Did I ever tell you you're a great godfather?" Mon-El had just walked back to the kitchen, holding a pill in his hand. He took it with some water and sat down on the couch.

Kai was up in few minutes and he walked out of his room in PJs, rubbing his eyes. He was carrying his red blankie with him.

"Hey Kai Kai!" Mon-El greeted as the little Daxtonian greeted him and Winn, and climbed the couch. Kai curled up on Mon-El lap and fell asleep again.

Winn couldn't help but chuckle at what he was seeing. But he turned away when he felt his eyes water. Things weren't good right now Kai had no idea what was going on.

Winn made them breakfast and insisted he would drive Mon-El and Kai to Alex's place. He said he didn't mind spending time with Alex and Kai while Mon-El and Kara went out to lunch. Mon-El knew that Winn was nervous and if this could help him relax a bit, who was he to stop him?

They took Mon-El's car and drove to Alex's place at noon. Mon-El was resting on the couch after breakfast and Kai was busy playing with Winn. The little boy did notice that his father wasn't looking good. He just wanted his daddy to get better soon.

When Winn parked the car, Mon-El got out and helped Kai out. Holding his hand tightly, he made his way to Alex's apartment, Winn following them quietly. It was Alex who opened the door with a big smile on her face. But it fell the minute her eyes fell on Mon-El. And seeing Winn with Mon-El and Kai just cemented her doubt.

Giving Kai a big hug, Alex took his hand and led him inside. Winn had told her he wanted to stay till Mon-El and Kara returned from lunch. Alex agreed to it and told Mon-El that he wasn't allowed to drive the car and he should let Kara do it.

The Daxamite nodded, leaning against a wall. He was exhausted. And he didn't know if he could even eat his food later. But the second his eyes fell on Kara, who had just stepped out of the guest room wearing a yellow sundress with her hair cascading in curls, he straightened. Kara went to greet Kai with a hug. She was surprised to see Winn here, but giving him a quick hug, she finally turned to face Mon-El.

Kara's expression changed from joy to concern as she made her way towards Mon-El. He looked worse than she had seen him the other morning. Dark circles. Messy hair. Pale skin.

She touched his cheek lightly and asked, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine! Do you wanna drive?" Mon-El asked as he held out the car key for her.

"Sure!" Kara took the key from him and watched him say bye to Kai. She didn't miss how he held onto their son tightly for a while. Kara knew something was wrong, but she had made up her mind that she would find out what it was.

When Mon-El was ready to go, she slipped her arm in his and they made their way out after saying goodbye to the others. Kara helped him sit down and put on his seatbelt. When she got behind the wheel, she leaned closer and brushed the hair off his forehead.

"You don't have a fever," she said softly. "But I'm expecting you to tell me what's wrong."

Mon-El gave her a weak nod as she started the car. Kara decided to drive them to a nice, waterfront restaurant. They would have their privacy there.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Mon-El asked as Kara drove quietly.

She glanced at him once, reddening when she saw him looking at her keenly. When she didn't speak, he said, "You look beautiful in that dress."

Kara smiled and shook her head. "Sorry I can't say the same about you, you look as if you've return from an outer space mission on a planet with red sun."

"You know what, Kara? That is exactly how I feel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are like potsticker for me and comments are club sodas... So, any potstickers and club sodas for me? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay. I've been thinking about the sleeping arrangements at my loft. When Kai was a baby, I had a crib for him, and we managed somehow. But now he's growing and needs a bed of his own. Even a room. And I really want you two to spend more time together. So... I was wondering if you would like to get a place with me, so all three of us can live together."
> 
> Their server was back with their drinks, and Mon-El sat looking at Kara quietly. When they were alone again, Mon-El spoke, "I don't think that's a good idea, Kara. Kai has a room of his own at my place. I'm sure you could always move into an apartment with two rooms. If money is the issue, I'll be more than happy to support."
> 
> Kara let out a loud sigh. "You don't get it, do you?"
> 
> "No. Trust me, I do. The last time we lived under the same roof, things didn't end well. I'm very fond of you, but we are not a couple. We are co-parents, and I feel this arrangement we have is good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some of you have been asking for the next chapter right away, here you go! :)
> 
> Remember, whatever happens tomorrow, it doesn't change the fact that Karamel is canon. And as long as we have our fanfics, our ship will still be sailing, come what may.

By the time they had reached the restaurant, Kara noticed that Mon-El was a little paler. It was as if his health was deteriorating right in front of her eyes and she didn't know what to do.

She parked the car and helped him step out. She held him by his waist and made him throw his arm around her shoulder. When Mon-El looked at her in surprise, Kara said, "Lean against me. I won't let anything happen to you."

They walked in and got a table right in the corner with a beautiful view. Mon-El sat down and looked at the water that lay besides them. Kara was busy ordering and he let her order for him as well, happy to know she still knew what he liked. When she was done, she cleared her throat, "So, are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

"You wanted to talk about Kai, so you go first," he said, leaning against his chair comfortably.

Kara gave him a small nod. "I'm sorry I didn't know you had a day off yesterday. I know you rest after a long mission and since I sent Kai to your place, you might not hav—"

Mon-El cut her off quickly. "Kara, the time I spent with Kai… I treasure it. So I'm happy you called me. I had a great time yesterday."

"But you don't look so good, Mon-El."

"Let's talk about Kai, please."

"Okay. I've been thinking about the sleeping arrangements at my loft. When Kai was a baby, I had a crib for him, and we managed somehow. But now he's growing and needs a bed of his own. Even a room. And I really want you two to spend more time together. So... I was wondering if you would like to get a place with me, so all three of us can live together."

Their server was back with their drinks, and Mon-El sat looking at Kara quietly. When they were alone again, Mon-El spoke, "I don't think that's a good idea, Kara. Kai has a room of his own at my place. I'm sure you could always move into an apartment with two rooms. If money is the issue, I'll be more than happy to support."

Kara let out a loud sigh. "You don't get it, do you?"

"No. Trust me, I do. The last time we lived under the same roof, things didn't end well. I'm very fond of you, but we are  _not_  a couple. We are co-parents, and I feel this arrangement we have is good."

"Don't you want to live with your son? Get to see him every morning and read him a story at night and tuck him in?"

Before Mon-El could answer, the server had returned with their food. Once he left, Kara noticed a small smile on Mon-El's face. "You're not playing fair."

"All's fair in love and war, baby!" Kara grinned before she started eating.

"Can I get back to you on this?" Seeing Kara nod, Mon-El continued, "Oh, Kai wants a dog."

Kara's eyes widened hearing that. She shook her head. "I don't know if I'll be able to manage, sorry. Things at work are super hectic right now."

"Is it Snapper?"

"Who else would keep trying to undermine me?"

"Don't let him get to you, Kara. You are hardworking, talented and I know it is not easy to focus on your career when you have a kid who is not…"

"Human?"

Mon-El gave her a small nod. "Kai isn't like other kids. No babysitters, as we had discussed. And I know you take him to the day care at your work and it's still not easy. Does Snapper know all this? No. And it's not like he'd care what's happening in your personal life. But those who do, know very well that you are a very strong woman." Kara smiled when she saw Mon-El reach out to take her hand in his. "Don't let Snapper win."

Kara gave him a bright smile. "Thanks, Mon-El. I'll try my best. So… you wanted to talk about something last week. We never managed to have that conversation."

"Yeah. About that… I wanted to take Kai on a holiday. My friend told me he took his kids for a nice vacation during their holidays and recommended a place."

Kara took a bite of her fish and nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

"Disneyland," Mon-El said with a small smile. "Well, that is what I had planned." He suddenly winced and put pressure on the side of his abdomen.

"Mon-El, are you okay?" Kara had pushed the plate away and rushed to his side. She sat down and looked at him, as if asking for his permission. When she saw him nod, she lifted his shirt up to see a horrible scar and it was bleeding lightly. No wonder he wore a dark shirt. Without thinking twice, she asked for the bill.

As soon as she finished paying the bill, she helped Mon-El up and super sped him to the car. Making him sit inside, she got behind the wheel and lifted his shirt up again. Grabbing some tissues from her handbag, Kara wiped the blood off his skin and blew her cold breath over it.

Mon-El immediately let out a sigh in relief. "Ice," he whispered. "Why didn't I think of it before?"

"What the hell happened to you?! Tell me now or I swear I'll drive straight to DEO and J'onn will be answerable to me."

"Please, don't panic." Seeing Kara frown at him, Mon-El sighed and continued, "The mission didn't go as we expected. We rescued the hostages and had taken their captor in custody. I wasn't there as Valor. Valor had already come and helped the agents rescue the hostages. But the guy we captured managed to break free; he was a Meta, he took a shot at Alex… and I didn't think before jumping in front of her… She was so angry. She shot the man."

"You got  _shot_?!"

"It was a lead bullet, even though I don't have lead allergy anymore, it took them few hours to get me out of that place. By the time I was brought to the DEO, I had collapsed and lost a lot of blood. That was when I didn't answer any of your texts."

"But Mon-El, I was  _at_  the DEO! You weren't there. I would have heard you!"

"I was at the medbay, Kara. Since I was draining the electrical energy, Winn had to create a sort of a barrier like dome for me. You wouldn't have heard me in that. But when I managed to drain the energy despite Winn's dome, J'onn decided to send me home."

"And for what? To let you die?!"

"I told you not to panic."

"You should be telling me other things too!"

"Don't be mad, Kara."

"Don't you dare pout, Mon-El!"

By the time she was done scolding him for running off and getting in trouble, they had reached Alex's place. Kara helped Mon-El out and sighed in relief when she noticed Kai was down for his nap.

She helped Mon-El to the guest room and helped him lay down. When she ripped his shirt off, he grinned and said, "Easy there!"

Kara glared at him for making an inappropriate joke at such a time and turned to face Alex and Winn, who looked guilty as they stood there. "I need to talk to you two."

Saying that, she walked out of the room and scowled when she saw Alex and Winn join her in the kitchen where she was pouring a glass of water for Mon-El. "He got shot and you guys didn't bother telling me that?"

"He didn't want us to tell you," Alex said, looking apologetic.

"Yes. If you haven't realized it yet, Alex, Mon-El tends to make some really stupid decisions. And this was one of them… That man means a lot to me. If something happens to him, I swear DEO will never see the likes of Supergirl again, and I will take Kai far away from all of you!"

"We're sorry, Kara. But we thought he was getting better soon," Winn called after her as she was heading back to the guest room to give Mon-El some water. "And he was! He was fine yesterday. The pain only got worse at night."

"You don't know that, Winn! He could have been in pain for longer. Will you at least tell me now how bad his condition is?"

Alex and Winn exchanged glance. They knew that there was no point in hiding it from Kara. "Solar beams don't work on him," Alex said quietly. "He has lost a lot of blood. And since there are no other Daxamites on this planet, we can't really get him a blood transfusion."

Kara's eyes drifted to the closed door of Alex's room. "How much blood does he need?"

Alex realized what Kara was talking about and she shook her head. "No! Not Kai. We don't even know if his blood group matches Mon-El's and it could be a different one! A mix of both yours and Mon-El's blood. And Kara, we will be risking Kai's life if we do this!"

"I can't let Mon-El die, Alex."

"We won't let him die!" Winn spoke, raising his voice a little. He then lowered his voice and said, "Kara, I have a friend who thinks she can help Mon-El. It was something her sister invented. It can cure Mon-El. But she has been gone since morning because she has to fetch that device and it's not easy."

"Who is this friend, Winn? And what's this device?"

Winn out a loud sigh. His secret was coming out at the worst time possible. "She's actually my girlfriend, Donna Troy. Wonder Woman's little sister. She has gone to Themyscira to get the Purple Ray."

"And she's here," Kara whispered as she rushed to Mon-El's side. She gasped when she saw the state he was in. He was in unbearable pain. His face scrunched as he placed his hand on the spot she had blown. But it was bleeding again. Kara grabbed a napkin and climbed the bed. She lifted Mon-El's head and placed it on her lap. "It's going to be okay, Mon. I'm here, baby."

She cleaned the blood and looked up to see Alex and Winn walking in with Donna. She had met Donna before but wouldn't exactly call them friends. Donna gave her a quick nod and asked Alex and Winn to step out of the room. They hesitated, but when Kara told them to be with Kai, they left the room.

Donna used the Purple Ray on Mon-El and it did take some time for him to recover. When he looked better than he was earlier, Kara asked Donna if he was cured.

"Yeah. Diana made this. But I got into trouble with my sisters back in Themyscira getting this here."

"I'm sorry to hear that. And thank you for all your help. I really appreciate it." Kara gave her a grateful smile.

Donna shrugged and looked at Mon-El. "Anything for my best friend… Anyway, I'm gonna go return this to my sisters before they hunt me down. Take care of him."

Once Donna left, Kara looked at the place Mon-El was bleeding from. The skin looked clear, as if nothing had happened. She smiled when he opened one drowsy eye.

"Hey! You made it!"

"Hmm… can I take Kai to Disneyland now?"

Kara chuckled as she nodded. "Let me come along with you, please. I don't want you getting into trouble." She leaned down a placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You know, trouble is my middle name," Mon-El muttered as he closed his eyes and snuggled his head on her lap. "Thanks for being here, Kara."

"You won't be getting rid of me anytime soon, Mon-El." She helped him rest his head on the pillow and lay next to him, pulling him closer. He snuggled against her and let out a small sigh.  _Maybe that Disneyland trip could wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! Mon-El almost died. But hey! Wonder Woman's awesome Purple Ray to the rescue. In case you guys are wondering who Donna really is, she's Diana's sister and also went by Wonder Girl. You'll see her a lot in this story thanks to Winn. How are you liking DonWinn btw? Any shippers? If you're wondering what Donna looks like, google Alexandra Daddario.
> 
> How are you liking Karamel in this story? Do you think they will get back together?
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated if you liked what you read. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Stranger! What brings you here?”
> 
> Kara gave him a nervous smile before saying, “Hi! I’m sorry I dropped by without a call, I was wondering if I could just—”
> 
> “See Kai? Sure! Come on in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This is a heartfelt note to all the Karamel fans who have been baited for so long and left disappointed. First of all, I'm really angry at what happened. But I did see it coming. They have been screwing our ship over since the start of S3. And the end was probably the worst thing that could happen to any ship. As we try to move forward, let us just remember that Melissa and Chris as Kara and Mon-El gave us one of the best love stories ever. Truly Star-Crossed, one that would go down in history. Karamel is NOT over. It's eternal and we will make sure that fire still burns. Now that Karamel fanfic writers officially have the ball in their court, I promise, we will all try our very best to do justice to our ship. As readers, please do support us. Your comments, thoughts, kudos and shares help us share the story. With this, I'm going to end my note with few simple words: Long Live Karamel.
> 
> Much love,  
> Sam

It had been a month since that incident that had shaken Kara and had brought a lot of things into perspective.

_She was still in love with Mon-El._

It was not a silly feeling she harbored for the father of her child. She simply never moved on from Mon-El and almost losing him was what made her realize she had to tell him how she felt. But it wasn't easy. Mon-El had gone back to how he used to be. He treated her like a dear friend. But now they were spending time at each other's apartments, even if it was just them having dinner with Kai or watching an animated movie.

The Purple Ray had worked wonders. It had completely cured Mon-El, and Kara flew to Metropolis to thank Diana in person. After that she flew to the DEO and had a serious chat with J'onn about how they handled Mon-El after he was injured. They could have airlifted him. Brought him back to the DEO faster. And not  _telling_  her was the limit. J'onn realized that his team had indeed risked Mon-El's life while he protected them during all their missions. So he let Mon-El take a week's break. But it was only for Agent Matthews who had gotten injured during a mission. Valor still flew around the city, protecting it.

Since Mon-El got a week off, he spent most of his time with Kai. He would come to Kara's place early and make breakfast for them. Then he would walk Kai to school. Pick him up, take him to the park and then spend time with him till he fell asleep. Kara loved watching Mon-El read Kai bedtime stories. Her son was really lucky to have Mon-El as his dad.

When that week was up and Mon-El was back to work fulltime, Kai missed him terribly. Mon-El still hadn't gotten back to her about moving in together. But she knew he was not to blame. She had acted ridiculously in the past, and Mon-El had been hurt by her actions. If he wanted to take his time, she would wait for him.

Things at work had gotten crazy for her. Snapper had rejected another article she had written. Kara was frustrated but these days she couldn't show her frustrations since Kai had started asking her why she was always so  _stwessed_. She had no idea where he had learnt that from, but she had assured him that she was fine.

It was during her lunch that she had decided to drop by at the DEO to see if Supergirl was needed. These days, going to DEO also meant seeing someone.

When she flew in, she saw Winn sitting at his desk, eating a red vine. When he saw her walk in, he gave her a wave.

"Hey Winn! Where's… Alex?" Kara asked, looking around.

"You mean, where's Mon-El?" Winn grinned at her as she shook her head and plopped on a chair next to him. "J'onn had called a meeting so yeah, he will be back any minute—oh, there he is!"

Mon-El walked into the control room along with J'onn and Alex. When he noticed Kara, he smiled at her and went to greet her.

For some reason, Kara couldn't take her eyes off him. Mon-El looked different. Younger even. He had trimmed his beard and it was just a stubble now. Like the old Mon-El she used to know. She smiled at him and stood up.

"Hey! Busy?"

"Oh no! I was just gonna head out to pick Kai up from school," Mon-El said as they started walking. He knew she wanted to talk to him, so he led her to the balcony. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I just wanted to see if you are doing well." Kara smiled shyly and turned away before he saw her face redden.

"I'm okay. Still kickin! But you don't look so good. Trouble at work?"

"Do you want to pick Kai up together? Or do you have to come back to work?"

Mon-El knew she was changing the subject, but he let her. "Actually, I can go home for the rest of the day. I just came back from outer space."

"What?!"

"Winn and the gang have been designing a device that would allow metas like us to breath in space. I volunteered to test it."

"Why do you do such stupid things, Mon-El?!"

Mon-El grinned at her. "Hey! It was fun. And seeing as how I'm still alive, the device worked! So yeah, I can go pick up Kai and take him home, if you have to go back to work, that is."

"I have a break now, so I can tag along. Don't you have to change first?" She pointed at his Valor suit.

"Oh yeah! Be right back." Mon-El zipped away and back in a minute wearing his regular Mike Matthews clothes.

As they walked out, Mon-El asked, "Everything okay at work? Kai said you've been very stressed lately."

"Wait, did  _you_  teach him that word?"

"Nope. I think it was Alex; she was throwing the word around a lot earlier. So… work?"

"Snapper rejected another one of my articles. There's this new girl at work. I did some digging with Winn's help. She's Snapper's niece, and I think he's being biased."

"So, he's like, 'Screw work ethics!'"

Kara chuckled. "No one knows they are related. Different surnames. I really don't mind his niece working along with me, but her articles are recycled, there's literally nothing new in them. But Snapper always prefers to run them instead of my articles."

"What does Cat say about this? Surely she must put her foot down."

"Miss Grant is vacationing in Brussels. She doesn't answer her phone. That's why James is for. And even he's not able to make Snapper give my work a chance."

They were just about to reach Kai's kindergarten when Mon-El said, "Kara, I know you might not like this idea, but if you want to focus on work and just take some time off Supergirl-ing, I can help."

"Supergirl is not my job, Mon-El. It's who I am. I just can't stop being that."

"Okay, so how about Kai staying the week with me and you can take him home for weekends?"

Kara's eyes widened hearing that. "But… I don't know if I can go on without seeing him for five whole days!"

"I'm not saying you won't see him. You can always drop by and spend time with him. Hell! If you want to spend the night, it's fine. I have morning shift at DEO for two weeks, and I would really like for Kai to stay at my place."

Kara seemed hesitant. The idea of staying away from her baby troubled her. But Mon-El had a point. If Kai stayed with his dad, she could go around investigating and write a good report, one that Snapper couldn't say no to. And Mon-El didn't mind her visiting Kai, so she could even go see him every night.

Kai had just walked out of the building and was running towards them. Kara made up her mind. "Okay. You can take Kai for the weekdays and I'll take him for the weekends."

"Deal, partner." Mon-El winked at her and walked a little farther. He bent down and scooped Kai right in his arms.

"Daddy! Momma! You here!"

"Hey Kai!" Kara kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed her cheek in return.

Mon-El let him down and both him and Kara took Kai's hands in theirs. As they walked towards Mon-El's apartment, Kara spoke, "Kai, baby, we have something to tell you."

Kai looked up at them quietly.

"You'll be staying with Daddy for a while, darling," Kara said. When Kai's eyes lit up, she smiled and added, "And you can come over to Mommy's place during weekends!"

"I stay with Daddy? Momma be there too?" Kai asked eagerly.

Mon-El decided to answer for Kara, who was looking at him. "Yeah, Kai. Your Mom's gonna visit you when you're at my place! Won't that be fun?"

"Yesh! Lots fun!"

Kara mouthed Mon-El a  _thank you_  and he gave her a small smile and nodded.

Once they reached Mon-El's place, Kara told them that she had to get back to work. Kissing them both on their cheeks, she left in a hurry.

"Daddy," Kai called. "Momma love kwissin you too?"

Mon-El looked at his four-year-old and shook his head. The kid was smart and nothing slipped past him. "Your Momma is my friend, Kai. Friends sometimes kiss each other on cheeks."

"Then why Unca Winn and Auntie Dodo be octupus?"

"Octopus?" Mon-El scratched his head, then he realized what Kai was talking about. The pucker of lips!  _That_  was Octupus! "Oh! When someone does the octupus, it means they like each other. So Uncle Winn and Aunt Dodo like each other."

"You don't octupus Momma?" That little innocent question wanted to make Mon-El pull his hair out. How was he going to explain to his kid that kissing and other stuff with Kara were the reason Kai was here now?

"Oh! Your Momma and I… octupussed when we were… younger." Mon-El shrugged. "But now we are only friends, so we hug and she kisses my cheek sometimes."

Kai seemed content with the reply, mostly because he was distracted by a dog walking down the street. After that he asked Mon-El if they could go to the Zoo again.

It was later that evening that Mon-El  _finally_  had some peace and managed to distract the little Daxtonian from asking more questions. Kai was busy watching Scooby-Doo (which was also Mon-El's favorite) and that kept him busy as his father made dinner for them. Winn was supposed to come over for dinner but he had to cancel since Donna wanted to fly him to Metropolis to meet her mom, sister and brother-in-law. Mon-El was happy for Winn since he was meeting the family, but when Superman  _was_  the family, it meant Winn got some moral support while he met the Amazonians.

"Don't forget to buy her mom a nice, expensive bottle of wine!" Mon-El had told his friend, who had dropped by to say hi to Kai. Winn wore a suit and Mon-El tried not to laugh since he didn't have to dress up when he met Kara's family. He then winced remembering that day when Kara had asked Jeremiah to throw him out because he apparently overstepped the line.

"They are freaking warriors, Mon-El! And I'm gonna piss my pants when I see Donna's mom!"

"Relax, buddy! She's gonna love you. Diana already approves of you, so just chill…" Mon-El gave Winn a pat on his shoulder and gestured at Donna who had just joined them. She gave Mon-El a hug before walking in to hug Kai. Before they left, Mon-El grabbed Winn's arm and said, "Don't screw this up. And chillax!"

And so, here he stood waiting for Winn's text, since his best friend had promised him if everything went right  _or wrong_ , he would text him.

Just as he was done with the pasta he was cooking, he heard his phone buzz and the doorbell ring at the same time.

Grabbing his phone, Mon-El made his way to the door. It was Winn who had texted him.

_Buddy, her mom's amazing! But Donna never told me she had an aunt who shot daggers at every man she came across!_

Mon-El chuckled as he typed a quick reply.  _Tell the aunt you are a big fan of action movies, she might like you then._

Only after sending the text did he realize that Donna's aunt live in Themyscira, so there was no way she would be watching action movies. Mon-El shook his head and pulled the door open to see Kara standing there.

"Hey Stranger! What brings you here?"

Kara gave him a nervous smile before saying, "Hi! I'm sorry I dropped by without a call, I was wondering if I could just—"

"See Kai? Sure! Come on in."

Kai, who was busy watching cartoons while the doorbell rang, looked up when he heard his mother's voice. With a big grin, he ran to her and hugged her leg.

"Momma! You here!"

Kara bent down and hugged him tightly. "Yes, baby. Mama's here." She kissed his head and stood up, ruffling his curly brown hair. "I just wanted to see Kai, I should go now."

"Momma, no!"

Mon-El patted his son's head and said, "Stay for dinner, Kara. I've made enough for three people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara spending the night at Mon-El's place... Oohh! What's gonna happen next?
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you like what you read! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So… no dating?"
> 
> Mon-El looked at Kara in surprise. She had to know he wasn't the one for casual dating.
> 
> "Oh! I joined Tinder and got a couple of dates," he said with a straight face. When he saw Kara's smile drop, he burst out laughing. "Kara, seriously! Do you think I would be on a dating app? I have absolutely no time or patience for those things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys actually voted Friday on a poll for update?! XD Anyway, I'm happy you are enjoying the story! More Karamel stuff happening...

"Are you sure? I hope that won't be a problem!" Kara called after Mon-El, who made his way into the kitchen after locking the front door.

"Nah! It's fine. I already finished making dinner."

Seeing as how Kai had gone back to watching TV, Kara followed Mon-El into the kitchen and said, "Let me help."

He nodded and asked her if she could set the plates. Kara took the plates from him and noticed how even here Kai had his own dinner set.

When Mon-El brought out the bowl of Chicken Alfredo and bread sticks, Kara raised a brow. "Do you always make so much for you and Kai?"

Mon-El chuckled and shook his head. He went back into the kitchen to pour Kai some juice and get a bottle of wine out for him and Kara. "No, no really. I do make enough for two and a half people. But Winn was going to eat with us. He cancelled because he's meeting with Donna's mom and aunt."

"Wow! So… this is really happening, huh? They are serious about each other!"

"Donna is good for him. As long as he survives meeting the aunt."

Kara took the bowl of garlic bread from the counter and asked, "Were you nervous when you met my family?"

Mon-El looked up at her as he poured her a glass of white wine and shrugged. "I didn't meet them as your boyfriend or anything. Eliza and Alex, I mean. And let's not even talk about Jeremiah."

Kara sighed and gave him a small nod.

"Kai! Dinner's ready," Mon-El called as he sat down. He put some pasta on Kai's plate and a garlic bread slice. When he noticed that Kara was staring at him, he raised a brow.

"No veggies for dinner?" Kara asked Mon-El and her son.

The father-son duo looked at each other and shrugged before they began to dig in. Kara let it slide since Kai seemed to be enjoying his meal. And the minute she took a bite of the pasta, she felt a pang of jealousy that Kai and Winn got to eat such delicious food all the time.

She knew that Mon-El was gifted when it came to cooking. There was a time he had even considered leaving DEO, the town and getting a job elsewhere, where he could cook. This was before he found out she was pregnant with Kai. And when he did, all his plans went down the drain and he decided to stay back for his baby. And now seeing him with Kai, she knew Mon-El didn't regret his decision, but he had sacrificed too much already.

"This is really delicious!" Kara said before taking a bite of her garlic bread. "I'm jealous of your cooking skills."

Mon-El chuckled. "It's all practice. I don't think I was any good when I started cooking."

"I wanna cook!" Kai announced as he took a bite of his pasta.

"Of course! Did you tell Mama that you help me cook on weekends?" Mon-El ruffled his son's hair and gave Kara a proud smile.

"Really?" Kara asked in amusement. "I guess Kai forgot to mention that to me."

"Sowwy!" came a little reply before Kai took a sip of his juice. He then started chatting about something Donna had told him and both Kai and Mon-El were lost in a conversation.

Kara observed them quietly. All this felt so homely, having dinner with her kid and his dad. Even though they would often go out for lunches and dinners together, they had never had dinner at Mon-El's place together. Kara wanted to change that. She missed being around Mon-El. She missed how he would lighten the mood in seconds. But she knew all this was temporary. As soon as she was done with dinner, she would leave. And they would go their separate ways again.

But when dinner came to an end, Kara decided to help Mon-El with dishes, trying to squeeze even few minutes in with him. He let her dry the plates after he washed them.

"So, how's work?" Mon-El asked when they were finally alone. Kai was playing in his room, and he knew Kara didn't like talking about work in front of Kai.

Kara let out a loud sigh. "It's quite stressful. I was following this lead and it all came to nothing and in the end I didn't have an article to present to Snapper."

"Do you need some help with that? We often have cases not relating to aliens, so they don't go under the big record. You could always follow those up."

"Thanks, Mon-El. But I think I should do this on my own. I really thought it would be easy, but it's not. I guess I just have to work harder."

"Don't push yourself too hard," Mon-El said with a kind smile.

Now, she missed this too. How encouraging and understanding he was. Even though she loved living in her loft, she didn't really have anyone to talk to. Kai was too young to understand her problems. But when she was down, he would always bring her a glass of juice and told her to smile.

"So, did you catch up with your friends?" Kara asked as she put the plates away. "You know, after your little… incident, you had to cancel that night."

"More wine?" Mon-El asked; when he saw her nod, he poured her a glass. Taking a sip of his own drink, he said, "Oh yeah! We hung out a week later. These days it's just me, Donna and Winn visiting new places around the city."

"So… no dating?"

Mon-El looked at Kara in surprise. She had to know he wasn't the one for casual dating.

"Oh! I joined Tinder and got a couple of dates," he said with a straight face. When he saw Kara's smile drop, he burst out laughing. "Kara, seriously! Do you think I would be on a dating app? I have absolutely no time  _or_  patience for those things."

"So you didn't date even once after we…" She was at a loss for words.  _After they broke up? After Kai was born? After they slept together despite not being_ together _together? Twice!_

"Well, I did go out on a blind date once. My friend set me up. She was… nice. Beautiful… I didn't pick her up or anything, we met at the restaurant. Good food, too. But I guess that fish didn't sit right with her, she threw up on me."

"She threw up on you?!"

"Might I add she was pregnant?"

Kara's jaw dropped hearing that. "You went on a date with a pregnant woman who threw up on you?" She burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha! Laugh all you want. You have no idea how horrible it was."

"Sorry!" Kara covered her mouth with her hand and leaned against the counter. "So, just one blind date in all these years?"

"Not really. I actually went on a… sort of drinks date with Donna. We clicked, but just as friends."

Kara wasn't surprised to hear that. In the last month, she had seen Donna with both Mon-El and Kai. They loved her a lot. So if Donna never dated Winn… there was a possibility she would have been with Mon-El. That didn't sit quite right with Kara.

"Daddy!" a little voice came from the living room, so Mon-El gave Kara a small smile and walked away. Kai was ready for bedtime.

Deciding it was time to leave, Kara went and grabbed her handbag. "So, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night, baby boy." She leaned down and kissed Kai's cheek.

"No no! No buh bye!"

Kara stopped short and turned to look at the little guy clinging to her leg. "Momma, don't gooooo…"

"Kai, your mom has work tomorrow. Let's say goodbye now," Mon-El said, trying to pull away the little Daxtonian from Kara, but the kid wouldn't budge.

"NOOO! MOMMA STAY!"

Mon-El looked up at Kara and noticed that she looked troubled. She didn't want to leave Kai as well.

"Fine," Mon-El said with a small sigh. "Kara, please stay the night. You can take my room. I'll take the couch."

Before Kara could protest, Kai grabbed both hers and Mon-El's hands and dragged them to Mon-El's room. "No no. We sweep here. All of us. Momma here, Kai here and Daddy here," the little boy said, pointing at the bed.

Mon-El ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Kai, can we please not do this? If you want to sleep next to your mama, go ahead. I don't mind taking the couch."

"NOOOO! Daddy here. With us!"

Kara placed a hand on Mon-El's shoulder and said, "It's just for one night, Mon. If Kai wants all of us together so bad, we should just listen to him." Bending down, she brushed the hair out of Kai's eyes and said, "Baby, just this once, okay? No throwing tantrums when you don't have it your way. We'll let this slide for today."

Kai nodded sheepishly. This made Kara smile as she pulled him into a hug and kissed his head.

"Let me just grab some clothes for you," Mon-El said to Kara and went to take a t-shirt and shorts out of his closet.

"Thanks! I'll go help Kai change into PJs. Come on, baby!" Kara took Kai's hand and led them to his room. Once the little guy was ready to bed, he came out clutching his red blankie in one hand. Giving his parents a big smile, he climbed on the bed and settled in the middle.

"I'll be right back!" Kara said as she took the clothes Mon-El had laid out for her and went to change in the bathroom. But she stopped right outside the door when she saw Mon-El following her. "Everything okay?"

Mon-El let out a sigh. "I'm so sorry he did that. Kai's never done this before, and I'm beginning to wonder if there's something wrong I'm doing."

"Hey! Relax! Little kids love cuddles and often sneak into their parents bed." Kara smiled and patted his shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's just for one night."

"Let's hope this doesn't become a habit," Mon-El muttered as he walked back to his room.

Kara didn't know what to say to that. She was happy that Kai wanted both of them with him, but this was something Mon-El was clearly not used to. She then realized that he was a Prince! There was no way he would be sleeping in his parents' bed. Kara shivered just thinking about Rhea.

When she changed and went back to Mon-El's room, she saw Mon-El reading Kai his bedtime story. Her son was in the middle of the bed, all tucked in and ready to sleep. His eyes were droopy, but he wanted to listen to the story his father was reading. Kara climbed the bed and lay next to Kai, putting her arm around him. He immediately snuggled closer and closed his eyes.

Mon-El put the book away and lay down as well. He placed his hand over Kai's head and whispered a prayer in Daxamite. Kara never knew that Mon-El was religious, but praying for Kai was something he had been doing since before their son was born.

"Night night, Momma, Daddy," the little Daxtonian said with a yawn.

"Night, baby. Sweet dreams!" Kara kissed his head and tightened her arms around him.

"Goodnight, Kai, Kara," Mon-El said softly as he cuddled with them. He had been a big cuddler when they were together. And seeing him now put a big smile on Kara's face.

"What is it?" Mon-El asked in a low voice, not wanting to disturb Kai.

"Nothing, I'm just happy."

"Butterflies in your stomach happy?"

Kara giggled and nodded.

Mon-El was quiet for a while. Kara had to check to see if he was asleep. His eyes sure were closed. When she thought he had fallen asleep, she heard a whisper, "I'm happy you're happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you like what you read! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was three days later that Mon-El finally saw Kara. She was so busy with her work that she couldn't even drop by at DEO as often as she did. Valor was basically covering for Supergirl for all those days, knowing when she was ready, she would be back.
> 
> So when she finally arrived at his doorstep on a stormy night, he had been shocked to see her completely drenched, head to toe, looking lost as she stood at his door.
> 
> "Kara, wha—come in!" Mon-El placed a hand on her back and led her inside and closed the door. It was around ten at night and Kai was already in bed. Mon-El was just getting ready to go to bed when the doorbell rang. "Are you okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: You guys have me shook! Honestly, so much support for this story, it makes me so happy that I wanna cry. All your comments/reviews and kudos mean a lot to me. I really hope this story makes you as happy as your comments make me.
> 
> Now, some of you are curious to what little Kai looks like. Some have even asked me if I imagine Val (from Argo City) as Kai. Some have told me they imagine Val as Kai. So, here's something for you: No, Val is not my Kai. Haha. I feel the kid who played Val is a bit older and personally, I don't think he looks like a Karamel kid, sorryyyyyy! BUT! There is a boy who I imagine as Kai when I write the story. He's adorable and I came across his pic on google. For privacy and copyright reasons I will not post the pic inside the story, but I will leave a link for you here.
> 
> IF YOU WANNA IMAGINE SOMEONE AS KAI, HERE HE IS - https://babyccinokids.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/bobinette1.jpg (copy and paste this link to see the pic)
> 
> Now, I see you are all waiting for some real Karamel scenes. Sit tight, you are getting many!

It was the next morning when Kara woke up to see that Mon-El wasn't in bed, but Kai was curled up against her. She caressed his head and placed a soft kiss there before getting out of the bed.

Kara went to freshen up and change into her clothes. She noticed that Mon-El was in the kitchen, making coffee as he talked to someone on the phone. It looked like a serious conversation so she didn't disturb him.

Later, when she stepped out of the bathroom, she noticed that Mon-El's call had ended and he was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, sipping coffee.

"Morning," he called even before she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

Mon-El shrugged. "Coffee?"

"Please." Kara gratefully accepted the steaming mug of dark liquid that she just couldn't go on without. Mon-El placed the box of sugar and creamer in front of her. After all these years, he still knew she didn't have a solid preference and took coffee depending on her mood. Today, she made her coffee extra sweet because she was happy.

Mon-El noticed that but didn't comment on it. He was pouring himself another cup; plain black coffee.

"I need to write another article," Kara spoke, keeping her mug away. "I want to do it right this time, so I don't think I'll be coming back to see Kai today."

"That's okay. I'm sure Kai won't mind. Even I go days without seeing him when I'm on a particularly difficult mission."

Kara nodded. "I know. I just miss him when I don't see him for a full day."

"I'll text you and you can always talk to him on the phone. Look, Kara, Kai understands that you have a job and you need to give it time too. He's smart! So if you feel like just focusing on work and not seeing us for a few days, I'm sure we can work this out. We'll tell Kai you are out of town or something. We do that all the time when I'm busy with a mission."

Kara gave him a weak nod. Mon-El was right, Kai would understand. As much as she wanted to spend her entire day with her baby, she had a job that needed her attention. Especially after Snapper rejecting so many articles she had written. Sometimes she wondered if she was doing something wrong. Maybe just focusing on work completely could help her write something better, something Snapper would approve of. So Kara made up her mind. She would tell Kai she won't be around for few days because of work. It would kill her not to see her baby everyday, but Mon-El had done it before and Kai didn't seem to mind terribly.

Mon-El had offered to make her breakfast after Kara told him what she had decided. Kai was up by then, all the while talking animatedly during breakfast with his parents. When it was time for Kara to go, she let Mon-El explain to Kai that she won't be around due to work. The little boy gave her a big hug and told her that he would wait for her to come back soon. Kara kissed her son goodbye and left in a hurry, knowing she wouldn't leave if she stayed there for a while longer. It broke her heart, but this had to be done. She had to focus on work and let Kai and Mon-El finally spend their much needed father-son time together. Kai would be okay; Mon-El would make sure of that.

It was three days later that Mon-El finally saw Kara. She was so busy with her work that she couldn't even drop by at DEO as often as she did. Valor was basically covering for Supergirl for all those days, knowing when she was ready, she would be back.

So when she finally arrived at his doorstep on a stormy night, he had been shocked to see her completely drenched, head to toe, looking lost as she stood at his door.

"Kara, wha—come in!" Mon-El placed a hand on her back and led her inside and closed the door. It was around ten at night and Kai was already in bed. Mon-El was just getting ready to go to bed when the doorbell rang. "Are you okay?"

Kara looked at him, startled as she realized where she was. She was supposed to go home, not show up at Mon-El's place! But there was no way she could go home, not after what had happened earlier that day.

Mon-El came back with a large towel in his hands. He started wiping Kara's wet hair with it. "I'm going to run you a hot bath, okay? Have you eaten dinner yet? Would you like to eat something? Are you okay, Kara? What happened?"

Kara finally pulled herself together, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I quit my job," she murmured.

Mon-El's eyes widened hearing that. He let out a sigh before saying, "Okay. Bath first. Then you can tell me what happened as you eat, okay? I'll go heat up the food."

He went to the bathroom first and filled the bathtub with hot water. Then he ran to his room and fetched some clean clothes for Kara. She was still standing in the living room, trying not to cry as she made her way to the bathroom. Mon-El waited by the door once she went in. His heart broke when he heard her cry in the bath. Deciding that she needed some time alone, he went back to the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for her patiently.

Winn has just texted him saying he was back at Metropolis with Donna for the weekend. It was Friday and since there wasn't much work to do, J'onn had sent both Mon-El and Winn home early. Winn had lunch with Mon-El and Kai, and then Donna came to take him to Metropolis. Once Winn left, Mon-El took Kai out for swimming, only to rush back home when it started raining cats and dogs. He gave Kai a nice warm bath, made them sandwiches and they watched an anime called Captain Tsubasa while they ate their dinner. Mon-El was pleased to know that Kai liked soccer and he had wanted to play with Mon-El sometime. Kai had fallen asleep soon after that.

A while later, when he didn't hear any noise coming from the bathroom, no crying or no water splashing, he shot up from the couch and rushed to the bathroom and pulled the door open. Kara had fainted in the bath and it was already freezing by the time he pulled her bare, limp body out of the water.

"Kara! Kara, wake up!" Mon-El grabbed a towel and dried her body before carrying her back to bed. He threw the sheet over her, covering her before gently tapping her cheek. "Wake up, Kara."

It took her few minutes to move. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked up at him in confusion. "Where am I? I was in the bath just now…" Kara sat up and the sheet pooled against her waist. She looked down to see that she was naked and Mon-El had turned away. He left the room and returned with the fresh clothes he had kept in the bathroom for her. Giving her a minute alone, Mon-El waited outside, getting the food ready for Kara.

Kara reddened when she saw that she was naked and Mon-El had probably seen her if he had carried her out of the bath. She grabbed the clothes he left for her on the bed and put them on in a hurry. Her head hurt and she felt a bit dizzy, but Kara managed to find her way out of the room and headed out into the living room to see Mon-El plating a sandwich for her. Her mouth watered at the food and she gave him a big smile when he poured some coffee for her. She took very little sugar with it this time and no cream.

Thanking him, Kara took the plate and went to sit on the couch. She took a big bite before she spoke to Mon-El.

"Did I fall asleep in the bath?"

"More like fainted," Mon-El replied, sipping his coffee. "Must have been the stress. Are you okay now?"

Kara shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't even feel anything anymore. I was so mad at Snapper before and hurt that I lost my job, but I just couldn't take it anymore."

When she felt Mon-El touch her arm lightly, she looked up at him in surprise. "What happened, Kara?"

She let out a loud sigh. There was no point in hiding it from Mon-El. Maybe it would even feel better if she told him. So, she decided to tell him everything.

 _Kara had woken up early that morning. She had gone to bed early too after finishing an article she was particularly proud of._ Alien Life on Earth.  _She had gone around interviewing other aliens to see what they had to say. Many of them were happy with their lives on earth, they even had families here like she did. There were few who were still hiding and not having the freedom they craved so bad. And Kara's aim was to get this article out so that the society would be more accepting of the aliens who didn't look like humans._

_There was also one particular alien she wished to interview, since his life was so similar to hers, but knowing Mon-El never liked the limelight, interviewing Valor was out of the question. Mon-El after all worked for the Government as an agent at DEO, he wouldn't want that getting out. But she did like the way he had made a life for himself. She sure had included that. How a man from the stars had helped Supergirl take on Queen Rhea when she invaded their city. She hoped Mon-El wouldn't mind that particular bit being published, since back then he wasn't exactly Valor, and it was Valor whom he was protecting now._

_Kara grabbed a donut and some coffee for herself before she headed to CatCo. James greeted her and asked her what she was up to since he had only seen her a few times in the past few days. She finally told James about her new article and he was really proud of her. He asked her to submit it to Snapper immediately, telling her that CatCo would be happy to run such a great piece. But when Kara went to see Snapper, the man told her to keep her work on his desk and leave. Kara was reluctant, but seeing as how Snapper was busy, she placed her file on his desk and left his office._

_She spent the rest of the morning working with James on something he had found. CADMUS wasn't gone. Not completely. Even though she had managed to take it down three years ago with Mon-El and Clark's help, CADMUS still managed to survive and James had been tracking them down for the past couple of months. He assured Kara that they were weak. As long as both Lex and Lena Luthor were locked up, the world was safe. Kara prayed that James was right about this._

_It was later that evening when she realized that Snapper hadn't got back to her. So she made her way to his office and cleared her throat before walking in._

_"Hey Chief, did you read my article? Was it good?"_

_Snapper looked up at her from his work, irritated. "Can't you see I'm busy, ponytail?"_

_"Well, I submitted my article this morning and you still haven't gotten back to me."_

_The man rolled his eyes. "I read it and it was a piece of crap."_

_Kara's face fell when she heard those words. "What?"_

_"I don't know how you managed to survive at CatCo for so long, Danvers. You cannot write. You have neither the skill nor the expertise. And you are obsessed with aliens. If you really want your precious article back, check the trash."_

_Kara's eyes drifted to the trashcan in the corner of the room. There it was, the article she had been working her butt off for. Something inside her snapped. She marched towards Snapper's desk and slammed her palm on it. The man jumped and fell off his chair._

_"You! How dare you?!" Kara felt the anger course through her skin. There was no way this man was getting away with this. "How dare you constantly undermine me and bully me, Snapper Carr?! You question MY skills and expertise when your own work ethics are screwed up in the first place!" By now the whole office had gathered to watch the confrontation that was taking place. James hurried in to pull Kara away, but she just pulled her arm from his grasp and glared at him. Then she turned to Snapper and said, "You don't run my articles because you want to run your precious niece's work! That's right, people. Miss. Stacy Cooper is Snapper Carr's niece, look it up! He has been running her unoriginal and recycled articles because he's biased!"_

_"Kara, please don't," James begged her, but she ignored him._

_"Snapper Carr, if you can screw with a reporter's career by constantly undermining them, let me do you a favor, I quit this f*cking job! I'm done with you, and I'm done with your biased ass!"_

_She then marched out of the room and headed straight to James' office. Snapper was in a shock as people looked at him in disappointment and walked away. James had followed Kara, only to see her typing her resignation letter on his computer and printing it before she handed it over to him and went to her desk to clear her things. The whole office fell silent when they saw Kara Danvers walk out with her things. How did this young woman do something so controversial yet so brave? No one had an idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Kara finally snapped. What do you think will happen next?
> 
>  
> 
> As always, Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you like what you read! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, what did you say?" Mon-El asked, chuckling lightly.
> 
> "I asked him how his first day was! I mean, I was pretty excited he was going to kindergarten. So, he comes up to me and he gave me an expression that was exactly like yours when you joined Catco., and I asked Kai how his first day was, and he goes, "Was otay, Momma. They wan me to come backz tomowrow."
> 
> "Oh my God! He thought he was going for one day?!" Mon-El burst out laughing. "I swear, that kid is the funniest person I've ever come across. He was… uhh! This is embarrassing! He was asking me if I octupus you!"
> 
> "Octopus me? What?!" Kara giggled before taking another sip of her drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some serious Karamel fluff and more, folks? ;) With this chapter, I declare the end of Slow Burn.
> 
> *Cue to Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic*

Kara had finished her dinner. She noticed that Mon-El was still holding his coffee mug but the content was ice cold. This was certainly not due to the weather. Maybe Mon-El didn't notice it but swirls of chill escaped his breath. It looked almost mesmerizing. When she had gotten her own freeze breath it was yet another accident at home where she was blowing the candle out and froze the whole thing.

So when Kara stood up to clean the plate and put it away, Mon-El finally looked at her. He stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

"Kara, I know things seem like they are getting out of hand, but it's the opposite going on here. Trust me. I have seen the effort you put into this job. And it's not easy, I know. Been there, done that." Mon-El cringed, only making Kara smile brightly. "My life on earth has been a lesson in itself. I learnt that if someone doesn't value us or value our efforts, it's better to leave. Staying causes pain. And by leaving, you have already woven a better path for yourself."

Kara froze in her place. When Mon-El mentioned that someone who didn't value him, was he talking about her? Surely he must know she really valued his friendship and more.

"You have always been so good at blobbing! Do that. Take some time off. Apply for jobs at other magazines or newspapers. Ultimately, do what makes  _you_  happy."

"Thanks, Mon-El. You have no idea how much I needed that."

Mon-El gave her a small smile. "What are friends for? Come here."

She tried her best not to wince when he pulled her into a warm hug. He had just friendzoned her in the most epic way possible. First to make her feel all loved, then embrace her as he pulled his 'Friend Zone' card out.

But Kara melted in his embrace. She felt warm and secured. These were the feelings only Mon-El could offer her. His hug was the realest touch she had ever felt. So when he pulled away, she pouted and held onto him a bit longer.

"Hey! You know what? I have just the right place to make you feel better!"

Kara then pulled away to see his eyes lighting up. He was excited and reminded her of the Mon-El she knew before they broke up. "Let's go to the dive bar! A drink will fix your mood."

"But Mon-El! It's raining and it's already so late. Plus Kai is in bed!"

Mon-El grinned as he super sped to the balcony and pulled open the door to see that the rain had stopped. He then grabbed his phone and called Alex very quickly as he ran around the room grabbing his things and throwing a hoodie at Kara. She looked down at her clothes, the shorts were long and the t-shirt wasn't so bad. She pulled on his hoodie and took in his scent, already feeling better as he ended his call with Alex.

"Alex is ready to take Kai for the night. I told her that I'd pick him up in the morning." Mon-El tugged on a jacket and went to Kai's room. Kara followed him quietly.

"Kai Kai," Mon-El called quietly. When their son didn't move, he lifted him in his arms. Kara quickly super sped through Kai's room, packing him a bag with clothes for the next day. She then grabbed his red blankie and wrapped it around him as he snuggled against Mon-El's shoulder.

That red blanket was something she had in her pod when her parents sent her away. As soon as her mother gave her the necklace, her father wrapped that red blanket around her, the crest of El woven in gold on the side. He told her that it would keep her warm. Kara smiled looking at her son. He had something that belonged to his grandfather, and he cherished it without knowing where it came from.

"Ready to go?" Mon-El asked, making Kara snap out of her thoughts.

She nodded and they flew out of the balcony and headed straight to Alex's place. Mon-El held Kai close to his chest. The little boy barely twitched as his father landed on his aunt's balcony and took him into the guest room and tucked him in.

"Thanks, Alex! I'll be back tomorrow." Mon-El thanked her and went back to the balcony.

"What are you guys even doing?" Alex asked, looking at their attire. Kara sure looked like she was ready to go to bed.

"I quit my job," Kara said, shrugging lightly. "Mon-El is taking me out for drinks. To cheer me up."

"Oh Kara!" Alex pulled her sister into a hug. "We are going to talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

Kara nodded and said goodbye to Alex and flew out of her apartment with Mon-El. They flew straight to the dive bar and walked in like a bunch of college students sneaking in late at night. And that was exactly how Kara felt. Their clothes, the way Mon-El was cracking a silly joke and she burst out laughing. For the first time in many years it felt like they were just Kara and Mon-El and nothing seemed complicated.

Mon-El took a seat in the same booth they sat when they first went out drinking together. Kara smile as she plopped in front of Mon-El, taking the hood off from her head. She knew Mon-El was a regular here. He had made great many friends when he worked at the bar and they still talked to him when he dropped by. So when he excused himself to go order their drinks and talk to couple of old friends, she let him go.

He was back very soon, carrying two glasses of Aldebaran rum. Kara groaned when he placed the drink in front of her. "Mon-El! No alcohol for me."

"Hey! Come on. Lighten up!" Mon-El clinked his glass to hers. "Today you're gonna forget all your worries and just enjoy. Okay?"

Kara gave him a small smile as she nodded. Maybe she could just forget stuff if she had one drink. Or two…

But things did get out of hand when she had finished her third drink, already drunk and feeling all floaty. Mon-El was on his fifth glass, laughing at what Kara was telling him about Kai's first day at school.

"So, what did you say?" Mon-El asked, chuckling lightly.

"I asked him how his first day was! I mean, I was pretty excited he was going to kindergarten. So, he comes up to me and he gave me an expression that was exactly like yours when you joined Catco., and I asked Kai how his first day was, and he goes, "Was otay, Momma. They wan me to come backz tomowrow."

"Oh my God! He thought he was going for one day?!" Mon-El burst out laughing. "I swear, that kid is the funniest person I've ever come across. He was… uhh! This is embarrassing! He was asking me if I octupus you!"

"Octopus me? What?!" Kara giggled before taking another sip of her drink.

She saw Mon-El nod as he took a bite of a pretzel. "Okay, so kissing on the lips is octupusing! You know the way lips pucker?"

"Rao! Where did he learn that from?!"

"Anime, most probably."

"So, he's curious about  _us_  kissing?" Kara reddened.

Mon-El nodded with a bright smile. "Yeah! Don't worry about that. He's a curious kid. He asks a hundred questions every single day. Did I tell you about that time I put Kai to bed and tucked him in and I said, 'I love you', he just looks at me as if he's pleased with what I said and goes, 'Daddy… I wuv me too.'"

"What?!" Kara laughed out loud. "I missed my baby boy soooo much the last three days! I wish I didn't stay away to do my stupid article."

"Blob it." Mon-El winked. "People will read it."

"It's  _blog_."

"Yup. Blob."

"Blllloooogggg…"

"That's right. Bllllooobbb!" Mon-El chuckled and shook his head. "We sound like Kai. Stop it!"

"We go out drinking and end up talking about our kid. Look at us!" Kara wiped a stray tear from her cheek and finished her drink. They truly had come a long way since they had their first drink together.

It was around one in the morning when Kara and Mon-El were finally kicked out of the bar. They drank, sang karaoke in awful tones, danced on the tables and even broke one. Mon-El had apologized and told the manager to cut it off his pay, only to be reminded that he didn't work there and getting kicked out.

Kara laughed as Mon-El straightened his jacket, pouting. "I can't believe they kicked me out. ME! Mon-El. Their favorite alien!"

"Aw you poor baby!" Kara pinched his cheeks and laughed as she rested her head against his shoulder, grabbing his arm. "Hey look! Doesn't that tree look like Darth Vader?"

Mon-El narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "More like Luke Skywalker with his old beard. Ugh! Hate that look."

"Oh yeah! Why do  _you_  have a beard, mister?" Kara stood in the middle of the street with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"I don't know. I mean… is it itchy?"

"When I'm hot, yeah!" Mon-El threw his arm around her shoulder as he swayed lightly.

Kara giggled. "You're really hot!"

"Yeah?" Mon-El scrunched his nose and rubbed it against hers, before rubbing his scruffy cheek against hers. Kara squealed and pushed him away. "Hey! Come back here!" Mon-El ran after her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Nooo! Let me down! Ahh! Get away. Your beard is so tickly."

"Wanna see what is more tickly?"

Kara backed off a little seeing the playful glint in his eyes. They were all alone in the street, way past midnight and he was going to do something. Before she could react, Mon-El was tickling her sides.

"Noo! Mon-El!" Kara laughed and wriggled in his arms. "I need to pee! Stop!"

"Oh shit! Emergency!" Mon-El stopped his tickle war as he scooped Kara right in his arms and flew back to his apartment. But wanting to pee was only an excuse to escape his tickle war. As soon as they got home, laughing loudly, Kara felt herself touching his shoulder blades as he stood facing away from her.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Mon-El asked, chuckling lightly since he was ticklish where Kara was touching him. When he saw that she wasn't laughing anymore, he looked at her in concern.

Kara cupped his cheeks and moved closer. "Just how ticklish will this beard make me? Will you show me?" Before Mon-El could answer, Kara crashed her lips against his and he had to wrap his arms around her waist to pull her even closer.

Mon-El had her pinned against the wall as he broke the kiss to trail soft kisses against her neck. But when he felt her tug at his hair, he moved away only to be pulled back for another kiss. Clothes began to come off, carelessly tossed onto the floor. Mon-El lifted her in his arms so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Kara tugged on his hair as she deepened the kiss. She moaned when she felt him bite her lower lip before his tongue slid right in. Mon-El then gently threw her on the bed before climbing it. They needed each other so bad that they had totally forgotten about protection. Of course, that would come back to haunt them later, but they were way past caring now.

Every kiss was demanding; every touch setting their skin on fire. They knew just how good it felt to be in each other's embrace. They craved it so bad that didn't care if their lovemaking shook the whole building. They moaned each other's names loudly as they lost themselves to something profoundly Kara and Mon-El… and their everlasting reckless defiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a LOT of Karamel octupusing! Will they regret what they did when they wake up?
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you like what you read! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as how quite he was, Kara spoke, "So… are we going to talk about last night?"
> 
> Mon-El looked up at her, but remained quiet.
> 
> Taking a sip of her coffee, Kara said, "I don't regret it. None of it. I don't regret being reckless with you. I don't regret wanting to be more than just friends. And I sure don't regret still being in love with you."
> 
> Mon-El gave her a small nod as he leaned back in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Karamel Angst!!!

To say that he had woken up with a nasty headache would be an understatement, Mon-El could hold his liquor alright. He had, after all, been the Prince of Daxam and liquor on Daxam was almost like water. So when he woke up, clutching his head in his hands, the sheet pooled against his waist and he noticed that he was naked. And then his eyes fell on the golden locks on the pillow next to him. Her face was buried against the pillow and the sheet had slid off her, reveling her equally bare body.

He didn't even have to move her hair to know who she was, but Mon-El still did.

Kara slept peacefully. Like she always did when they slept together. Mon-El let out a groan as he pulled the sheet over her body; then he jumped out of the bed and grabbed his boxers before heading to the bathroom. Mon-El was slowly remembering what all had happened last night. It was a good thing Kai wasn't at home. His kid would be scarred for life hearing his parents' loud moans all night. And damn! Those were some really loud and pleasurable moans.

Mon-El splashed cold water on his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. The last time he had slept with Kara, it had been no accident.

_Kai was two, and they were all at Midvale for a carnival. Mon-El and Winn were invited as well, and the boys were soon busy riding the rollercoaster. Alex had decided to take little Kai on the bumpy cars. They were small, perfect for kids, but parents somehow managed to get in them. Kara was busy taking pictures of Alex cramped up in the small car with Kai, who was obviously having lot of fun._

_When Kara got a call from J'onn, she had to leave because of an emergency back home. She informed Eliza and told her that she would be back soon._

_It was after Kara had gone that something disastrous had happened. Kai was busy running around the Carnival, Alex chasing after him. The little boy had tripped and fell over an old, rusty pipe. It was his wail that had caught Mon-El’s attention, who was riding on the rollercoaster at that very minute. He knew this was going to be tricky, but as Winn screamed besides him in the very last row, Mon-El shouted at him, "I NEED TO JUMP OFF! KAI NEEDS ME!"_

_Before Winn could react, Mon-El was undoing his belt and flying just before the rollercoaster took a turn. He flew straight towards the back of the large tents and ran to where he was hearing Kai's loud cry._

_Mon-El found his son in Alex's arms as she tried to get him to Eliza. There was a nasty cut on Kai's arm._

_"Alex!" Mon-El called as he ran to her and took Kai from her arms. "What happened? Is he alright?"_

_Kai buried his face against his father's shoulder and sobbed. "Dada, boo boo!"_

_"I know, Kiddo. We're gonna make the boo boo disappear, okay?" Mon-El kissed Kai's head._

_Winn had just joined them when Kara came running towards them as well. "What is it? What happened to my baby?!" Seeing the cut on his arm, she took him from Mon-El and said, "I'm taking him to the DEO. You guys join us there!" Kara ran out before anyone could stop her._

_So, Mon-El had to fly not just Alex, but also Eliza and Winn, one by one to National City._

_Eliza and Alex had begun working on Kai's arm. They had to give him anesthesia, a dose higher than human kid's._

_Kara had blamed herself for leaving Kai and going off to save the city. Mon-El tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault. It was an accident and Kai would be better soon. But when Alex came out of the medbay and told them that it was lead that cut through Kai's arm, Kara and Mon-El froze. So like Mon-El, Kai had a weakness to lead as well. Alex had stitched the wound and the results to lead poisoning came back negative. Lead could penetrate the little Daxtonian's skin but not harm him like it used to harm his father._

_Kai had to be kept under observation that night. And the anesthesia hadn't worn off. Kara and Mon-El stayed by his bed till night, but when Alex asked them to go home for couple of hours and catch up on some sleep, they refused. But when J'onn stepped in and told them that Kai needed them more when he woke up, they left reluctantly. Mon-El went with Kara to her place since she asked him to be there with her. He was only trying to comfort her, but they were both hurt, shaken by what had happened. They needed to find comfort in each other, so they gave in. Their lovemaking was slow and warm. They didn't speak; they just let their bodies do the talking. And when they finally pulled away, neither spoke about what happened. They simply got dressed and went back to DEO to be there with their son, deciding to forget what had happened earlier._

Mon-El let out a curse as he stepped out of the bathroom. To his surprise, Kara had just stepped out, wearing one of his t-shirts and her panty.

"Hey! I need…" She gestured towards the bathroom door. Mon-El nodded and stepped away. It was awkward. The way she rushed to the bathroom and he went back to his room to put on a t-shirt.

When Kara finally stepped out of the bathroom, she saw Mon-El sitting with a cup of coffee on the dining table. There was a steaming mug of coffee waiting for her. She added some milk and sugar and took the seat opposite to him.

Seeing as how quiet he was, Kara spoke, "So… are we going to talk about last night?"

Mon-El looked up at her, but remained quiet.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Kara said, "I don't regret it. None of it. I don't regret being reckless with you. I don't regret wanting to be more than just friends. And I sure don't regret still being in love with you."

Mon-El gave her a small nod as he leaned back in his chair.

"Can we give this another chance? Please." Kara's voice was low, almost pleading.

"Kara, I…" Mon-El began. He let out a loud sigh and continued, "Things have changed.  _I_ have changed. You're my son's mother and I have a great deal of love and respect for you. But a relationship is a whole different level of trust, communication and commitment. And I know that you are very committed in a relationship, but frankly you aren't great at communication and you don't really trust me."

"I  _do_  trust you!" Kara sounded a bit defensive. When she saw him straighten his back and look at her with a grim expression, she softened her tone. "I trust you, Mon-El. And I love you so much! I think we have gotten better at communicating. We have been doing great since Kai's birth and we—"

"Yes, that is because we are co-parents. It's a given that we need to communicate to make sure our kid leads a good, happy and comfortable life. And we are great as co-parents. What you want is a relationship with  _me_ … The same guy you kicked out of your home five years ago without a proper explanation."

Kara let out a sigh. Mon-El was still holding onto the past. Just how was she going to help him move on?

"Mon-El, the situation in hand was not good. I know my decision was rash. And I regret it. You have no idea how horrible I feel everyday waking up to see that  _I_  pushed you away!"

"Trust me, I do." Mon-El pushed his coffee cup and stood up. "There's something I need to tell you. This might be five years late. But you deserve to know the truth, and I'm not going to apologize for what I'm about to say. I'm done apologizing to you."

Kara gave him a small nod.

"When I first woke up at the DEO. I saw you… I saw the glyph on your chest. The first thing that came in my mind was that Krypton had attacked us, somehow managed to take us by surprise and not even allowed us to defend ourselves… and then captured me. When you locked me up and accused me of targeting the President, I knew that you, the Kryptonian, would never trust me. And if you didn't know this, Kara, it's a part of a regal rule that if we do get captured in an unknown place, we hide our identity. As the Prince of Daxam, I could  _not_  have told you who I was.

"But I did try to tell you when we were locked up in CADMUS. Lillian Luthor interrupted me, and I just couldn't tell you I was the Prince…" Mon-El started pacing the living room. "Kara, please try to understand that we tried to make this work once and we failed. Because love is not enough to make a relationship work. There's more to it. Trust me, I'm dying to be with you! All I want to do is pull you into my arms and kiss you hard and make you forget everything! But I'm scared, Kara. I'm terrified of the consequences if something goes wrong!"

"IF! Mon-El,  _if_  someone goes wrong. And it won't! We have learnt from our mistakes. I know we can do better now. We are older and mature… I really think we can work this out."

Mon-El kneaded his temple and shook his head. "You still don't understand, do you? Kara, why did you break up with me? Your reason was that I chose spending time with my friends at the bar more than you. Isn't that it?"

Kara was quiet. That was something she regretted telling him. She had reacted so badly that day.

"Guess what, Kara? I  _was_  there for you. But you got busy. You started focusing more on being Supergirl and your reporting. Yet I stayed by your side. You didn't even want me back when I returned from the future, Kara! How can you expect me to just forget all that?

"I came back to you as soon as I could. Yet you pushed me away. You first told me that you needed time because things had changed, you moved on. Then you slowly let me in and still kept me at arm's length. And every time you pushed me away and called me back, I came running to you! You are right, Kara. We are older and mature now. Now I know just how stupid I was that I came groveling to you every time you were upset with me… and I had done nothing wrong."

Tears were falling down Kara's cheeks and she was rubbing at them furiously. All Mon-El wanted to do was hold her in his arms, but this was the time to get everything out.

"Kara, it was Winn's birthday that day. You forgot. I planned a surprise birthday party for him at the bar that night. You wanted me to go with you to your old classmate's wedding, who you hadn't seen for what… seven years? And this was Winn, Kara. My best friend!  _My brother…_  And you wanted me to choose between Winn and going with you to that wedding. Imagine my surprise when I returned home from Winn's birthday to see that you had packed all my stuff and told me to get out because clearly  _my_  priorities were messed up. You wouldn't even give me a chance to explain. So how can you ask me to give us a chance, Kara, when the wounds are still fresh, and I'm scared that when you leave me again, it's not just me who will get hurt, but also Kai. I don't want to give my son false hopes. I don't want him to see us together, then for us to be a family he desires so much and to take it all away in an instant… like how you took away from me my love, my home… my everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... that was sad. The next chapter is also a bit emotional. Hold on a bit longer, things get better soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you like what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kara saw Mon-El knead his forehead as he sat on the chair right opposite the couch she was on, she decided it was time he heard her side of the story. "I was jealous…" she began. Mon-El's eyes shot up to her and he raised a brow. "And insecure… Two of the key things that made me push you away. There's no excuse for my behavior, but you have every right to know why I did what I did."
> 
> Kara became quiet, waiting for Mon-El to say something. He looked at her keenly, preparing himself for the worst. Then he nodded. "Go on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Karamel Angst is here! But I promise it gets better very very soon!

The silence that followed after what Mon-El had said was lingering long after he had finished. They sat facing each other, unable to speak.

Kara knew very well where he was coming from. This was Mon-El. If he got a choice between speaking what was on his mind or bottling up everything for years, he would choose the latter. She had to know that things were left unspoken from his side too. Five years were too long for a man to keep it all locked up. He should hate her for what she did; yet he still treated her with kindness and respect.

When Kara saw Mon-El knead his forehead as he sat on the chair right opposite the couch she was on, she decided it was time he heard her side of the story. "I was jealous…" she began. Mon-El's eyes shot up to her and he raised a brow. "And insecure… Two of the key things that made me push you away. There's no excuse for my behavior, but you have every right to know why I did what I did."

Kara became quiet, waiting for Mon-El to say something. He looked at her keenly, preparing himself for the worst. Then he nodded. "Go on."

"When I first found you in that pod, I was convinced that you were a Kryptonian. As a young girl growing up on this planet, I never waited for a Prince to come riding on a white horse. I dreamt of a Kryptonian crashing in a pod, so I could have someone too. Crazy, I know." Kara managed a strained laugh. "I just wanted to belong to someone, Mon-El. Someone who I wouldn't hurt. Someone who could hold me and make me feel their touch. It was wrong of me judge you because you were a Daxamite. But you were just so impossibly charming that I wanted to get to know you so bad! But my cursed luck wouldn't allow me to get to know you like a normal girl who had a crush on a boy would. I had to go out of my way to get you a job at CatCo! So you would be close by and if I even had little ounce of luck, we would be the co-workers who just fell in love… But then you just couldn't fit in at CatCo. So I thought if I could encourage you to be a hero, you could be my partner. Anything to get you to spend time with me, Mon-El! I was almost desperate! But then even that didn't work out and you got a job at the dive bar. Did you ever wonder why I frequented that place when I didn't even drink?"

Mon-El shrugged.

"To see you, dummy! Only to see you. Sometimes you would talk to me. Ask me how work was. And despite my boring complaints about Snapper, you still listened. I saw you flirt with those other women… and I wanted to be in their place. I was so jealous of them. And also jealous of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. When you returned from the future, you were the man I knew you would be one day. But you were gone for months and my life was a mess. I was scared. If we picked up where we left off and if you ever left me in the future, I would—I didn't know if I could handle that heartbreak again. So I lied to you about moving on, when I clearly didn't. I couldn't dream of moving on, Mon. But slowly everything started to fall into place and we were having the best time together. You were mine, and I wanted it that way. But you became Valor and the city got a new hero. They were forgetting Supergirl slowly and that hurt so much! My friends were becoming your friends. Winn, especially. He started calling  _you_  his best friend… and that hurt too."

"Kara, Winn loves you just as much as he did when you first told him you were Supergirl."

"I know. But you are more important to him. And I don't blame him. It's just so easy for you to make a special place in our lives, and you have no clue how you did that. This is why I was Supergirling more. And Snapper was trying his hardest to fire me, so I had to focus on work more. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was choosing something over you." Kara wiped a stay tear off her cheek and looked up at Mon-El, eyes red and puffy. "But I did… I did choose someone over you, that's why I broke up with you."

Mon-El gave her a small nod. "Who was it? Who made you love him more than me?"

"Would you believe me if I say it was Kai?" Seeing as how he had fallen quiet again, Kara continued, "Mon-El, do you remember we had a conversation about marriage and kids once? Almost like a week or two before we broke up?"

Mon-El nodded. "Vaguely. But wasn't it about going to your friend's wedding?"

"Yeah. My old classmate. She was getting married, and she was also pregnant… Mon, we had fallen into such a comfortable place that I was craving things with you. A home. A baby. A family. My entire life with you… That night you held me tight, and I asked you what your thoughts on marriage were. Do you remember?"

Mon-El had a small frown as he tried his best to remember what had happened that night. And suddenly it hit him.

_Mon-El's arms tightened around Kara's waist as she moaned against his lips. Panting, she cupped his face to deepen the kiss._

_"Karaaa," Mon-El groaned as he felt her grasp his hair, tugging on it gently._

_Kara cried out when she found her release; he joined her into what he had termed as oblivion. Afterwards, he was pulling her into his arms, covering their bare skin with the sheet. Kara wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest._

_Mon-El caressed her hair as he felt her warm breath fanning his chest. "You okay?" he asked softly. "Did I just take you to heaven and back?"_

_When Kara looked up and smiled, he sighed in relief. "I'm okay," she muttered, placing a kiss right over his heart. "You know… I was thinking…"_

_"Hmm…" Mon-El moved, lying on his back, pulling her closer._

_"I ran into my old classmate this morning. She's getting married! And… she's pregnant too. I haven't seen her this happy before."_

_"That's nice," Mon-El replied. His calm tone made Kara look up and shift in his arms. She was now lying with their chests touching as she used her arm to perch and see his face._

_"What are your thoughts on marriage and kids?"_

_Mon-El eyes fell on her and he let out an involuntary sigh. "I'm not a big believer of marriages, Kara. We had arranged marriages on Daxam, remember? I was already paired with someone."_

_"Did you ever see her?"_

_"It was a political marriage, all I knew was… she was Kryptonian."_

_"What? A Kryptonian?"_

_Mon-El let out a small chuckle. "To stop the wars between Krypton and Daxam, there were talks… about me taking a bride from one of the oldest houses of Krypton. I never saw her, the obvious destructions of our planets was the reason. And she was younger, a lot younger so… And kids scare me."_

_"Kids scare you?" Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Many a times she had seen Valor helping kids and playing with them afterwards. She decided to voice her thoughts. "I've seen you around kids, Mon-El. You aren't awkward around them, you always seem so happy."_

_"When I say kids scare me, I'm talking about being a father. I never had a good father to look up to. My parents wanted me to be a proper prince, whatever that was. I did exactly the opposite. I even tried to run away once. When they found me, they locked me up for months. So when you come from such a vicious background, you are better off not procreating little ones."_

_"You are_ not _a bad guy!" Kara sat up, the sheet pooling on her lap. "Stop berating yourself!"_

_"Can we not talk about this please?" Mon-El asked, suddenly getting out of the bed. "I'm going to go clean up." Saying that, he walked away without looking back._

_By the time Mon-El returned, Kara had already fallen asleep, lying on her front. He sat next to her and caressed her hair for a few minutes. Then he got up, got dressed, put on the Legion ring and flew out of the balcony._

_When Winn found out the ring siphoned energy from the wearer, making it almost useless to a creature that wasn't powerful enough, he knew only very few metas could handle the ring. But since the ring needed to channel energy from its wearer, Mon-El had to work just as hard to keep it going. It was a give-and-take situation between Mon-El and the Legion ring. The ring gave him back the energy it took from him, making him even stronger when he was at the receiving end._

_So this did mean a lot of flying that he had to do had to happen when he could solely focus on just flying. Midnight flights had become a habit now. Sometimes Kara would join him. They would even fly to different parts of the world together. But tonight, he knew it was better if she just rested._

Mon-El stood up and started pacing the room. "Were you pregnant when we had that conversation?"

"NO! I mean… I think I was. I didn't know till the next day. That was when I first threw up. You were busy with a DEO mission. Alex, too. So I went to Midvale to talk to Eliza. She ran some tests and they turned out to be positive."

"I remember searching for you everywhere that night! You weren't answering any of my calls. So I called Eliza and she said you were at her place, and I flew there to take you back home."

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you about my pregnancy, but I was scared. I thought you wouldn't want the child and then make me choose between the two of you. I chose Kai that day, Mon-El. Every since I found out I was pregnant, it was as if my whole world started to revolve around my baby. And I was so scared…"

"Kara, if you had only told me about the baby then. Yes, I wasn't ready to be a father then. But I loved my child from the second I came to know of his existence! I would have supported you, Kara! Did you think I would have asked you abort our child? Was that it?"

"No. I knew you weren't heartless. But I did think you would leave me."

"But  _you_  were the one who left  _me_."

Kara gave him a small nod. "It was the day of the wedding. All my friends were going. I wanted to take you along as my date that night. I wanted others to see that the sad, loner Kara Danvers,  _the freak_ , had ended up with someone so amazing like you! I had completely forgotten it was Winn's birthday. I didn't go to DEO all day and… I was such a horrible friend to him. I just thought you were choosing your friends over me, and I snapped, Mon-El. I'm sorry for what I did. I clearly didn't deserve you. You put up with me despite my many tantrums, my stubbornness and I was such a bitch to you. I can't apologize enough. I'm sorry, Mon. I really am."

Kara stood up, wiping the tears off her face, deciding to leave before she screwed up even more. But when she felt Mon-El grab her hand and turn her around to face him, Kara's eyes widened. Mon-El gently wiped the tears off her cheeks and cupped her face. "And that is all I wanted to hear. The truth. Thank you for telling me the truth, Kara." With that, he pulled her into a tight embrace. She sobbed against his shoulder as he placed one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head. It took five whole years to tell Kara what he really felt, and the same amount of time for her to tell him the truth he was dying to hear. And now, it truly felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darn! Karamel makes me so emotional. We need some Karamel fun stuff soon! How are you liking this story? I would really love to know what you think. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you like what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that your—?”
> 
> “My phone. Yeah.” Mon-El stepped away from her and went to get his phone that he had left in his room. He saw Kara enter the room, gesturing towards her clothes.
> 
> “I’ll just—uh, my clothes.”
> 
> “Right! Sorry.” Mon-El gave her a tight smile before he left the room and answered the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are babies so awkward around each other??? Do you think that reunion is happening?

They held onto each other for a while, not wanting to step away from the warm embrace. Mon-El placed a soft kiss on Kara's head and was about to speak when he heard a phone ring. Kara pulled away and looked at him.

"Is that your—?"

"My phone. Yeah." Mon-El stepped away from her and went to get his phone that he had left in his room. He saw Kara enter the room, gesturing towards her clothes.

"I'll just—uh, my clothes."

"Right! Sorry." Mon-El gave her a tight smile before he left the room and answered the phone. "Hey Doe! Uh huh—What?!—No, you didn't tell me—I swear, I had no idea!—What do you mean by two weeks ago, Donna?—Doe, I can't do this right now—Okay, fine. Things were different two weeks ago, even if I did consider that back then, I don't now—Doe, please! Don't do this—Okay, okay. Fine. I'll go—Yeah, I'll keep you updated."

Mon-El cut the call and tossed his phone on the couch. How in the world was he going to explain to Kara what was happening?

When Kara stepped out and grabbed her handbag, she gave him a small smile. "I'm gonna head to Alex's place and take Kai home."

"Umm… Kara, wait. Please." Mon-El blocked her path before she got to the door.

"Yeah?"

"I still have one and a half week of morning shift at DEO. And Kai's holidays are starting soon. Could he please stay with me? If you want, you could stay here as well. I really don't mind taking the couch."

Kara patted his upper arm. "I understand. I'll bring Kai here. I still have the key you gave me. Will you be home or do you have any plans?"

"I do have plans later this evening. But I have to go to the DEO first."

"Alright. Then I'll see you later."

"Kara, wait!" Mon-El took hold of her hand. When she turned, he moved closer, his breath almost fanning over her face. "I just want you to know that I will never have any relationship as serious and meaningful as the one I have with you. We have a child together and nothing gets more meaningful than that."

"I know, Mon-El. Can I ask something of you?"

"Anything, Kara!"

"Think about it? About us? Just take your time and think about giving us another chance, please."

Mon-El nodded. "I will. I'll think about this. I promise."

Kara moved closer for a hug. She patted his back and left in a hurry. Eager to see her baby again and spend the whole day with him.

* * *

 

Mon-El left to work a while later. He tried not to think about later. He had made a big mistake saying yes to Donna when he was drunk two weeks ago. He had just promised Kara he would think about them, but now he was going to go on a blind date set up by Donna. He cursed himself as he flew back home to get changed. This wasn't going to be a date, he made up his mind. This would be a friendly drinks… non-date.

Two weeks ago, he had gone to CatCo to give James something Winn had for him. It was a quick drop-off before he went to pick Kai up from school. Guardian stuff. Private and confidential. And that was exactly what he did. He went in, said hi to Eve and dropped off the papers with James. But what he hadn't expected was seeing Kara in the balcony, laughing about something. Mon-El was just going to go say hi to her when he saw a young man come into sight. For some reason it felt like the man was flirting with Kara and she sure seemed comfortable around him, laughing at his crappy joke, for sure. Mon-El huffed and walked away. If she was really moving on, who was he to stop her? And that was how he ended up at the dive bar with some of his old friends there and ended up getting drunk. So when Donna called him later that night after he had ended up winning a drinking challenge against Jo Gunraf, Mon-El was barely aware of what she was talking about. All he had heard was that her friend was coming to the city and Donna wanted Mon-El to meet her. The Daxamite had said yes, without realizing what he was doing. He had also collapsed at the bar after his little chat with Donna and was only found later by Winn, who had stopped by to see where Mon-El was. Winn had called a taxi and taken Mon-El home and put him on the couch with Donna's help. Little did Winn know what his best friend had signed up for.

And so, the Daxamite landed a blind non-date with an Amazonian, who also happened to be Donna's best friend, now living in London. Her name was Alexis. And Donna had arranged their non-date at a bar… at the dive bar!

So when Mon-El showed up later that evening, the manger shook her head and said, "Oh no! Not you again."

"Hi, Paige! How are you doing? I didn't notice the blue highlights before. Blue is so your color!" Mon-El flashed her a bright smile and went to take his seat at his usual booth. Paige shook her head, allowing to let this slide once. She had taken over from M'gann, and Mon-El had been invaluable when she was just starting. She owed him one for all his help back then. So yeah, didn't matter how many tables Mon-El and his crazy girlfriend broke, they would still be welcomed here.

"So, where your crazy girl at?" Paige asked as she came to take Mon-El's order.

"At home with my kid." Mon-El shrugged. "She's not crazy, by the way."

"Whatever you say, lover boy."

"Hey! I need a favor."

"Ask away," Paige called as she slid into the booth.

"I'm meeting a… friend of a friend. She's an Amazonian. Could it be possible for you to spread a word that she's strictly a friend? I mean, gossip spreads here fast and I don't want anyone thinking I'm dating her or something."

"Sure! Can do. Anything for our favorite patron. And no alcohol, I guess?"

"That's right. None for me. Just keep the club sodas coming."

"Will do, buddy!" Paige patted his shoulder and left the booth. Mon-El sat there for a couple of minutes, nursing a club soda when he heard someone ask Paige where he sat. Paige was gesturing towards his table and Mon-El looked up to see a tall woman with strong features, red hair and striking green eyes make her way towards him.

"Hello, you must be Mon-El," she said with a kind smile. "I'm Alexis. Donna's friend."

"Hi! It's Mike, actually." Mon-El gave her a tight smile and gestured for her to take a seat. That's right. He was only Mon-El to his friends and loved ones.

"Mike? Right. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Alexis. So how was your—sorry, did you fly here?"

Alexis nodded. "I did, but not what you think. Only Diana and Donna have special powers. None of us do. We are just strong."

"Oh! I had no idea about that. How are you liking London? Diana told me she lived there for two years before she moved to Metropolis."

"London is good. Of course it's not Themyscira, but I'm managing… Donna told me you are not from around here. She also mentioned a Prince."

Mon-El let out an involuntary groan. "Sorry. I just… I don't really talk about my past. This is home. I have family here and why do titles matter, right?"

"They do, for us. But being friends with the Princess since we were children does have its advantages. Donna always insisted I call her by her given name."

"She's a force of something good." Mon-El flashed a genuine smile at that. Donna was a common topic, but also a comfortable one.

"Donna also mentioned you have a son. Winslow was singing his praises all evening."

Mon-El raised a brow. "You met Winn?"

"Yes. Just yesterday. I was at Metropolis, meeting Diana and her husband and children. Donna introduced me to Winslow. We had dinner together."

 _Winn!_  Possibly the safest topic.

"Winn's my best friend!" Mon-El called with a big grin. "He's also my son Kai's Godfather."

"Kai… such a beautiful name," Alexis said, taking a sip of her drink. She asked for what Mon-El was having when Paige had come to ask her what she wanted to drink earlier.

"Yeah. His mother chose it.  _Kara._  That's her name. Also beautiful."

Alexis smiled and nodded. "I met Kal-El. He's related to Kara, isn't he?"

"Yeah. They are cousins." Mon-El finished his glass of club soda and cleared his throat when an uncomfortable silence set in. "Alexis, listen, I'm sorry this isn't going the way it should have been going. When I agreed to this, I was inebriated. And I really can't date right now."

"Is this what this is?" Alexis asked in amusement. "Donna wanted me to meet her… best friend. Well, since I'm  _also_  her best friend, she thought it would be nice of us to meet."

"Yeah. If only it were that simple. Sorry. Donna's been trying to set me up with random women and I kept saying no. You were the only one I agreed to meet."

"Well, thank you. I hope I'm not making you regret your decision."

Mon-El let out a hearty chuckle. "Trust me, if this was couple of months ago, I'm sure we would hit it off. But things have changed in the past few weeks."

"Kai's mother?"

"Wait, how did you know?"

"You were with her this morning, weren't you? That is why you didn't want Donna setting you up with another women."

"Either you are Psychic or just extremely lucky at guessing… Yeah, I was with Kara this morning and last night. We actually broke a table here."

Alexis chuckled lightly. "You two have a lot of fun together, don't you?"

Mon-El shrugged. "Sometimes, I guess. When we aren't dealing with our feelings."

"I'm guessing you aren't with her the way Donna is with Winslow?"

"No. Kara and I had a thing in the past. We are co-parents now. And she's brilliant! My son has the best mother. I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

"But the two of you are not romantically involved? Even though you clearly want to be."

"Honestly, Alexis, I don't know what I want anymore. I want to be with Kara, but I'm scared that something will go wrong and once again we will be dealing with heartbreak. And this time, my son will be involved, and I really don't want to hurt Kai."

"Is that really what's happening here? You don't want to be with Kara because you think Kai would get hurt?" Alexis asked before taking another sip of her drink. "How old is Kai, Mike?"

"He's four. Why?"

"Do you really think that if you get together with Kara and something goes wrong  _Kai_  would get hurt? He's a child. He won't even remember in a few years. That's the mind of a child. So pure. He will only remember the happy moments he has with his parents… Forgive me, Mike, but I feel that you are using Kai as a shield because you think you  _will_  get hurt. How about you just take a deep breath and think about this? What if you can actually make this work? You get to be with the woman you obviously love, and Kai will have his parents together and you can all be a family. A proper one."

Mon-El was quiet for a while, just letting the Amazonian's words sink in. And when they finally did, he got up and said, "Alexis! I'm so sorry, but I really have to be somewhere else right now."

"I know, Mike. Go be with your family." Alexis gave him an encouraging smile.

"Thanks! You're brilliant, you know that? And it's Mon-El, please! Take care, Alexis. Thanks for this lovely non-date."

The Amazonian let out a hearty chuckle. "Lovely non-date it is!" She raised a glass to him. Mon-El gave her a quick wave and rushed out of the bar, he had to fly back to home. Kara would be there. He simply had to see her.

When the coast was clear, three figures stepped out of the shadows and slid into Mon-El's booth. "Wow! I can't believe you did it!" Alex spoke, looking at Alexis in awe.

"See, I told you all that idiot needed was a push!" Donna said, throwing her arm around Winn's shoulder and pulling him closer. "Didn't I, babe?"

Winn shook his head. "I will never understand how a woman's mind works. Anyway, cheers to all three of you for finally making my best friend see he was screwing up his life without Kara. More power to you girls!"

They all clinked their glasses and laughed just remembering how they came up with this brilliant plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Mon-El. Stupid Mon-El. Lovestruck Mon-El... Can't believe Alex and Donna were working with Alexis to make this boy realize he really can't live without Kara. Winn was Switzerland till last chapter. XD How are you liking the story?
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you like what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Biggyback wide!" Kai called out in excitement. "I wuv it!"
> 
> "Piggyback rides are fun, aren't they?" Kara kissed her son's soft curls. He nodded with delight. His father often gave him piggyback rides when they went to the park.
> 
> Mon-El cleared his throat to get Kara's attention. She looked up from fussing over Kai and asked, "Is everything alright, Mon?"
> 
> "Yeah! Everything is great. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute? Alone." When Mon-El saw Kara nod, he patted his son's head and said, "Kai, Mama and I are gonna talk for a minute, okay? We'll be back soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karamel angst ends here! Get ready for Karamel fluff!

Mon-El was flying straight to home when he heard something downtown. He knew he could check it out fast and be on his way. It was a small-time robbery, and he was so fast, there was no need for Valor. He left even before the cops could arrive. The thieves were bound to a post, and they weren't going to escape anytime soon. So Mon-El went home.

He ran all the way up the stairs and stopped short when he reached his apartment. Pulling out his key, he opened the door and walked in to see a sight he wished to see for the rest of his life.

Kara and Kai were seated on the couch. The little boy was showing his mother something on Kara's laptop and giggling all the while. Kara was smiling at him and brushing the hair out of his eyes. She was the first one to look up when Mon-El walked in. Kara gave him a heartbreaking smile and waved her hand in greeting.

"Daddy!" Kai called excitedly. "Daddy, Momma was showin old pitchers!"

"Is that right?" Mon-El smiled and went to ruffle his son's hair. He managed to see what was on the computer. It was an old selfie of him giving Kara a piggyback ride with Winn running after them in the background. Mon-El remembered that day very well. They had all joined Alex for a hike. It was supposed to be fun, but Kara had come in contact with a stray piece of Green Kryptonite while she swam in the lake with the others. They had no idea how that piece was at the bottom of the lake, but when Mon-El noticed that Kara was drowning, he swam towards her and grabbed her before she hit the bottom. Alex had called her team, who had flown in with a special box to contain the Kryptonite, and she had left with them. So Mon-El decided to give Kara a piggyback ride all the way to Alex's car since Kara refused to leave with Alex and the other DEO agents.

"Biggyback wide!" Kai called out in excitement. "I wuv it!"

"Piggyback rides are fun, aren't they?" Kara kissed her son's soft curls. He nodded with delight. His father often gave him piggyback rides when they went to the park.

Mon-El cleared his throat to get Kara's attention. She looked up from fussing over Kai and asked, "Is everything alright, Mon?"

"Yeah! Everything is great. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute? Alone." When Mon-El saw Kara nod, he patted his son's head and said, "Kai, Mama and I are gonna talk for a minute, okay? We'll be back soon."

"Otay, Daddy!"

Kara smiled at her baby boy and made her way towards Mon-El's room. But Mon-El hadn't followed her. Instead she heard him say, "Kai, wait. Say  _okay_."

"Otay."

"No, Champ. Repeat after me. OH-KAY."

The little Daxtonian frowned lightly and said, "OKAI!"

"Hmm… that's an improvement!" Mon-El ruffled Kai's hair and went to join Kara, who was grinning watching their little exchange.

"Okai!" came an excited voice behind them as their little boy kept repeating the new word he had learnt.

Kara took a seat on Mon-El's bed and raised a brow when she saw him close the door. He leaned against the wall but didn't say anything.

"So, how was your day?" Kara asked when she saw him scratch his beard and look away. "Kai and I had lot of fun today. It was Alex's day off as well, so we took him to that ball pit near Alex's place. He had so much fun. We missed you… I hope your day was good as well."

Mon-El gave her a weak nod. "I had to go to work. And then… I went on a blind date."

Kara's smile fell hearing that. She found herself clutching a fistful of the sheet behind her. Here she was waiting for Mon-El to come home so they could talk some more about giving their relationship another chance… but he actually went out on a date! Kara wanted to disappear.

"Was it nice? Was she pretty? I'm sure she must have been, if a friend set you up. She didn't throw up on you, did she?" Kara tried to joke but she couldn't even summon a fake laugh. Mon-El kept looking at her, his eyes widening. "Anyway, I think I should go. I'll drop by tomorrow to take Kai swimming, if he wants. Or I could take him to the par—"

"Kara!" Mon-El cut her off by standing right in front of her. "It wasn't a date! Two weeks ago, I got drunk and I had no idea what I was doing. That was when Donna called me and asked me to meet her best friend from Themyscira. Her name is Alexis and she lives in London. And she's convinced I haven't moved on from you. So there's that. I only went because Alexis flew all the way from Metropolis to meet me. I would have been a jerk if I just cancelled our plans. So I did go on this non-date and all I did was talk about you and Kai! And I couldn't stop comparing you and Alexis."

"What?"

"That's what I did, Kara. I just couldn't get you out of my mind! It's true. At first I was so angry! You broke up with me and asked me to leave. I had nowhere else to go. Going back to DEO would mean they would know something bad happened between us. If it hadn't been for Winn, I don't know where I would have gone, Kara. I'm always going to be paranoid, given my history with people, especially my own family. There will be times when you will wonder if I'm still thinking about the past. But at times like that, I want you to help me snap out of it and look towards the future. Can you do that? Can you accept me the way I am?"

Kara reached out to cup his face. "As long as I get to be with you, I'm ready for anything that's to come. I love you, Mon."

Mon-El leaned against her touch and said, "I know, Kara." With that, he pulled her into a hug. But she was quickly pulling away to kiss him. And kiss him she did! Mon-El deepened the kiss by pinning her against the wall. He was quickly pulling away and placing soft kisses down her neck. But when he felt a little voice call out for him, he moved away. Kai was on the other side of the door waiting for his parents.

"So, we are really doing this?" Kara asked as Mon-El went to open the door.

He gave her a big smile and leaned down to peck her lips quickly. Then he opened the door to see his junior standing there, waiting for him.

"Hey Kiddo!" Mon-El bent down and lifted Kai in his arms. "What's up?"

"Daddy, I'm hungry," the little boy said, pointing towards the kitchen for a snack.

"Oh! Maybe we should order something," Kara called as she went to get her phone.

"Kara, wait! There's a diner few blocks away. We love the food there and we think you'll love it too. Let's go there."

Kai nodded vigorously to what his father had said. "Lesh go!"

Kara smiled at the boys. "Let me just freshen up." She saw Mon-El nod as he set Kai down and follow the little boy who had trotted off to his room to get ready. Kara was glad that she had brought a jacket along. She slipped that on and went to join Mon-El and Kai who had just walked into the living room again.

Mon-El was tying Kai's shoelace when he heard Kara's giggle. He looked up right in time for her to click a picture of the father-son duo. She then joined them as Mon-El held the door open and gestured for her to lead the way. Kara took Kai's hand in hers and walked out of the apartment.

"Do you guys eat out often?" Kara asked when they stepped out of the building. Mon-El made sure Kai was in the middle and away from the road. His son didn't mind walking to the diner, but Mon-El usually gave him a piggyback ride when they returned home, when Kai's tummy was full of delicious food.

"Sometimes, yeah," Mon-El replied. "Winn found the place years ago. We have always been regulars there. Been taking Kai there since he could eat solids."

"That's nice." Kara smiled at him and looked down when Kai tugged on her hand. He than began to tell his mother about that one time he saw Auntie Dodo on TV along with Valol, and how he had asked his Auntie Dodo to introduce him to Valol.

"Auntie Dodo so cool! But Valol awe and some, Momma!"

Mon-El shook his head with a small smile. It was a miracle Kai hadn't figured out he was Valor, but it was also because his face had never appeared clearly on any newspaper or on TV yet. Mon-El was fast enough for pictures and videos.

"He says awesome like you used to when you first came to D—I mean, work," Kara said, wincing when she almost gave away DEO's name.

"I know. He picks up small things quickly!" Mon-El ruffled his son's hair.

They had just reached the diner, and Mon-El held the door open for Kara and Kai. Kai was quickly pulling Kara towards their favorite booth and he slid in and patted the seat next to him for his mother.

"Thank you, baby. This is a nice place," Kara said to no one in particular. Mon-El had a secretive smile on his face, but Kai, who had assumed his mother was talking to him, said, "Momma like chicken and fries too! I wuv chicken nudgets!"

"Oh, is that what Kai's been eating here?" Kara raised a single brow at Mon-El, who raised his arms up in defeat.

Carol came to their table, greeting them with a big smile, enquiring about Mon-El's health and asking Kai if he had a good time at Kindergarten. When her eyes fell on Kara, the older woman asked, "Who's this pretty lady, Mike?  _Your girl?"_  She whispered the last part to him, but Kara could clearly hear that.

Kara reddened when she saw Mon-El nod a little. But Kai was the one to speak. "Calol, this is my momma, Kara. Momma, this is Calol. She give me yummy chicken nudgets!"

"Nice to meet you, Carol!" Kara held her hand out for Carol to shake. "Thank you for giving Kai those yummy chicken nuggets I keep hearing about. I think I should give them a try!"

"Nice to meet you too, Kara. These boys can't stop talking about you! The big one, especially." Carol winked at Mon-El, who groaned and covered his eyes with his hand.

"This is getting embarrassing," Mon-El called out.

"So, what will you guys have today?"

Mon-El went with his and Kai's regular, he even recommended Kara something she would like. Carol stood smiling at them. She always had a feeling that things between Mike and Kai's mom weren't over yet. Today she was witnessing it with her own two eyes.

"Would you like some juice with your chicken, Kai?" Carol asked with a big smile once she had noted down what they wanted to eat. She also knew the little boy would ask for Orange juice, but there was nothing wrong in asking him again.

"Owange jooce, pwease," the little Daxtonian said. He then tried to read the menu and looked up at his parents and then at Carol. "Cwoke for Daddy and Momma, pwease."

Carol looked at Mon-El and Kara to see if they were okay with Coke. When they smiled and nodded, she told them she would be back with their drinks soon.

Kara pushed the hair out of Kai's eyes and asked, "So, Kai, do you and Daddy talk about me a lot?"

"Noooo!" Mon-El groaned just as Kai began to tell Kara that they talked about her almost everyday. Kara couldn't help but smile as she heard her son talk animatedly. It felt good to know that Mon-El didn't feel uncomfortable talking about her. Maybe now that they were giving their relationship another chance they would have more to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Karamel reunion! How are you liking the story?
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you like what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El carried Kai back home, all the while talking to Kara about their plans for the next day.
> 
> "Are you going out with Alex again?" he asked.
> 
> "Oh no! I'm going to spend my time with Kai as much as I can… and with you. I hope that's okay. I really don't wanna take this slow." She smiled shyly when she saw him lean closer for a kiss. An answer she accepted wholeheartedly.

They laughed. A lot. Probably more than last night when they got drunk and danced around the dive bar like some loonies. Of course, breaking a table by dancing on top of it…

Kai had so much to talk about. And when he realized that his parents were laughing and talking to each other more, he talked about funnier stuff. Anything to keep them together for a few more hours. Kai knew his momma would leave for the night. He didn't want that. He wanted his momma to be with them every single day. And night.

But the little boy was sleepy by the time he was done with his dinner. Mon-El offered to give him a piggyback ride, and Kai accepted.

As he hopped on his dad's back for a  _biggyback wide_ , he spoke to his mother in a soft voice, "Momma, stay. Pwease." All he felt was Kara's warm caress as she kissed his cheek and said yes. Kai closed his droopy eyes and gave her a smile before dozing off.

Mon-El carried Kai back home, all the while talking to Kara about their plans for the next day.

"Are you going out with Alex again?" he asked.

"Oh no! I'm going to spend my time with Kai as much as I can… and with you. I hope that's okay. I really don't wanna take this slow." She smiled shyly when she saw him lean closer for a kiss. An answer she accepted wholeheartedly.

When Mon-El pulled away, he said, "I promised Kai I will take him to the zoo tomorrow. He's been asking for a while now. Winn was going to join us, but Donna's in town and he's gonna pop the question."

Kara stopped walking and looked at Mon-El in surprise. "Winn is going to ask Donna to marry him?"

"Not that kinda question! He's going to ask her to move in with him. The DEO has offered Donna a fulltime job as my partner. Donna and I make a great team. And after that little incident I had last month, J'onn feels it's better to have another meta on the team."

"What about me?"

"What about you?" They had just reached the apartment and Mon-El pulled out his keys from his pocket and gave it to Kara. She opened the door and walked in. "Kara, you are Supergirl. You aren't an agent at DEO, so there's no way we can be partners there."

"I can try! I can learn how it's done."

Kara seemed persistent, but Mon-El knew J'onn had already made up his mind. "Sorry, babe. The boss wants Donna on the field." Mon-El placed a soft kiss on her head and walked to Kai's room to get him ready for bed. The little boy had woken up just then. He brushed his teeth and put on his PJs with his father's help, half-asleep. When Mon-El tucked him into the bed, Kai whispered a goodnight and fell asleep again.

Mon-El headed back to his room to see Kara undressing. His eyes widened when she turned around to face him.

"I think I need a shower," she said as she grabbed a towel.

"Umm… I wanna take one too."

Seeing Mon-El getting all embarrassed as he stood scratching his head, his gaze lowered, Kara smirked and walked past him. "How about we take one together and save water?" She winked at him and left the room.

As Kara stepped under the warm shower, she felt two cold hands slide over her tummy as Mon-El's chest pressed against her back. She smiled as she turned around, cupping his face before pulling his head down for a kiss. Shower forgotten, they held onto each other as if they had been dying to do this for many years. And they had been. Mon-El quickly toweled them and carried Kara back to his room.

He lowered her on the bed and climbed it, hovering over her. Kara giggled as she ran a hand through his wet hair and tugged on it softly before pulling his head down for another kiss. They were so lost in their heated embrace that they almost missed hearing a little whimper coming from the other room. Mon-El had been kissing the valley of Kara's breasts when he heard the noise.

"Kara, wait!" He moved away from Kara and sat on the other side of the bed, trying to listen carefully.

"What is it?" Kara asked, her hand trailing over his upper arm.

"Looks like Kai's having another nightmare. Let me check." Mon-El jumped out of the bed and pulled his shorts on. "Put something on, sweetheart."

Mon-El rushed to Kai's room to see his son thrashing on the bed. He knew he couldn't wake Kai up just like that, so Mon-El knelt besides the bed and started to speak in a soft voice, "Kai, Champ, can you hear me? You're having a scary dream right now, but don't worry, Dad's here, Kiddo. Just listen to my voice. Follow my voice, Kai." Seeing his eyes twitch, Mon-El continued, "That's it, Kai. I'm right here. Open your eyes. Dad's here!"

The little boy opened his droopy eyes and pouted. Mon-El smiled and pulled him into a hug. "That's my strong boy! You were having a nightmare, Kai Kai. But it wasn't real, okay?"

Kai gave him a small nod. "I saw bad lady, Daddy. And Valol! Valol save me."

"He did? Wow! Valor is amazing!" Mon-El kissed Kai's head and lifted him off the bed. Grabbing Kai's red blankie, Mon-El took his son to the master bedroom. Kara was now wearing a t-shirt and shorts; she sat up when she saw Mon-El walk in with Kai.

"Is there any room for us?" Mon-El asked with a big smile.

"Hi baby!" Kara called as she held her arms wide open for Kai. Mon-El set Kai down on the bed and the Daxtonian quickly crawled and snuggled against his mother. "Did you have a nightmare, Kai?"

"Bad dweam, Momma," Kai murmured against her shoulder.

"It wasn't real, baby. Mama and Daddy are right here, okay? Nothing bad will ever happen to you." Kara kissed his soft, curly locks.

"Momma, we stay?"

"Yes, my love. We are staying for the night, aren't we?"

"No. We stay fowever!"

Kara's eyes widened when she heard Kai say that. She looked up at Mon-El, whose expression resembled hers.

"One day at a time, baby. Now, go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll go to the zoo."

Kai looked at her with a big smile. "Zoo?! We go! We go!"

"Tomorrow, Kai. Go to sleep now." Mon-El patted his son's head and sat back to see Kai slowly drifting off to sleep. Kara held him close, all the while humming a Kryptonian song for him. When they were sure Kai was asleep, Mon-El spoke softly, "The nightmares are getting worse. We have to do something about it."

Kara remained quiet. When Mon-El lay on his side, she reached out to caress his head with one hand while she placed the other on the back of Kai's head. "Did you know you had nightmares too? You used to wake up in the middle of the night, sometimes you would scream. But when I held you close and told you it was just a bad dream, you fell right back to sleep."

Mon-El nodded. "I remember. I'm praying Kai isn't having dreams as bad as mine. I saw horrible things, Kara. This innocent child doesn't deserve those."

"Neither did you! There are some things that we just can't control. Let's make sure we give our son as many happy memories as we can. This way, he will remember them instead of his nightmares."

Mon-El smiled and moved closer. He threw an arm over Kara's shoulder and kissed her cheek. Kai was snugly warm in between them, his nightmare long forgotten. Kara and Mon-El looked at each other. They knew they could do this. They will always be there for their son no matter what happened. After sharing one last kiss, they fell asleep, holding Kai close.

It was the next morning Kara woke up to see Kai sleeping in a weird position. He had somehow managed to turn in his sleep. His legs perched on Mon-El. One on his father's chest and the other very close to Mon-El's face. Kara knew that if her baby moved even a little he would hurt his father and wake him up. Kara sat up and lifted Kai in her arms. She laid him down next to Mon-El properly and kissed his cheek. She didn't realize that Mon-El had woken up when Kai's little fist hit him on his face while Kara was laying him down.

Mon-El sat up, his eyes wide. He looked at Kara to see her just getting up from the bed.

"Hi," Kara whispered. "Did I wake you up?"

Mon-El shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He got out of the bed to give Kara a quick kiss and head over to the bathroom.

Kara made coffee for him as she waited for him. Giving him a quick peck when he was out, she rushed to the bathroom. Mon-El was sipping on his coffee when Kara returned.

"Hey! What would you like for breakfast?" Mon-El asked, as he went to make some coffee for Kara.

"I should be heading home," she said in a hurry, zipping in and out of the master bedroom, carrying her stuff.

"Why?" Mon-El stiffened, his eyes filled with concern. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Mon! No!" Kara hurried towards him and took his hands in hers. "Listen to me, you have done nothing wrong! I need to go back home to see if I have any mails. My clothes, my laptop and lots of things are at the loft. I was thinking I should go get some of them before Kai woke up."

"Oh!" Mon-El let out a relieved sigh. "That's good."

Kara smiled as she cupped his face and gave him a loud kiss. When she pulled away, she said, "Don't think you are at fault if I leave, okay? If there is something wrong, I promise I will talk to you first." Seeing Mon-El nod, she added, "So, I'll see you guys later? Let Valor take a break today. I'll do some Supergirling and join you guys after breakfast."

"See you later then." Mon-El kissed her cheek and walked her to the door.

Once Kara left, he hurried to take a shower before Kai woke up. And the little boy did wake up when Mon-El stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

"Morning, Champ!" Mon-El greeted him.

Kai waved to his dad and said, "Mowning, Daddy." He then rushed to the bathroom. Mon-El grinned; the kid was so much like his mother. Once Kai was ready, Mon-El started making breakfast for them. Kai was already in a good mood when Mon-El reminded him that they were going to the zoo once Kara came back. Kara not being here did give him an advantage; he could talk to Kai about his nightmares.

"Hey, bud! Remember the bad dream you had last night? Can you tell me what it was about?"

Kai was busy sipping his juice when he looked up at his father. Giving Mon-El a small nod, he placed his glass away and pulled his step stool closer to the counter and climbed that.

"Bweard, pwease," he said.

"Just one slice? No toast?" Mon-El looked at his son curiously. When Kai nodded, he placed a single piece on a plate and placed it in front of Kai.

"Nife, Daddy."

Scratching his chin lightly, he took Kai's knife and handed it to him. Then he patiently watched his son cut the bread. Mon-El had no clue what was happening, but he leaned against the counter and watched what Kai was doing. When the little boy was done, Mon-El looked at the piece of the bread. Kai had not cut the sides like he had assumed, but he had made cuts inside. And to Mon-El's surprise, it was the symbol of the house of El.

"What's this, Kai?"

Kai pointed at the bread piece and said, "Bweard is Kai." Then he pointed at the cuts he had made on the bread. "Bad lady do it to Kai. Here." He then pointed towards his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That's one helluva cliffhanger, huh? What do you think is happening to Kai?
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you like what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we see Hippotato now?" the little boy asked as he walked ahead, trying to find the animal on the map.
> 
> "Wait, what?" Kara called after him. "Do you mean to say Hippopotamus?"
> 
> Kai gave her a quick nod. "Hippotato, yesh."
> 
> Mon-El burst out laughing. But Kara had just nodded and taken Kai's map. "Sure, baby. Let's see Hippotatoes."

Mon-El felt like he wanted to throw up. Kai had dreamt of some horrible woman carving Supergirl's symbol on his chest? That was extreme and atrocious!

Without thinking twice, Mon-El pushed the bread away and pulled Kai into a hug. "It was just a bad dream, Kai. No one will hurt you. I promise!"

He could feel Kai nod against his shoulder. "Valol was there, Daddy. Valol save Kai."

Mon-El held his son tight. This was something for him to worry about as a father; Valor didn't play any role in this. Mon-El promised himself that he would make sure of that.

Kai had gotten busy with his breakfast after that, all the while talking about going to the zoo with Mon-El and Kara. He then went to play in his room when the doorbell rang. Mon-El went to open the door to see Winn standing there with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey bro!" Winn greeted him as he walked in. "Where's Kai?"

Mon-El pointed towards Kai's bedroom and Winn went off to say hi to the little boy. Mon-El stayed back to make Winn and himself some coffee. He could hear Winn and Kai talking animatedly. When Winn returned, Mon-El handed him the cup and asked, "Did you ask Donna to move in yet?"

"No, not yet. I was going to yesterday, but then we got caught up. Donna's friend was visiting from London."

Mon-El winced a little. "Alexis?"

"Yeah! How do you know her?" Winn tried his best not to smile and give away their little plan. Donna would kill him if he did.

"Donna set me up on a blind date with her." Mon-El let out a sigh. "No offense, Alexis is a lovely girl, but Doe knew I wasn't interested in meeting anyone. I'm just glad it's over." He fell quiet after that. Then something hit him and he said, "Winn, what do you think of this?"

He had kept the slice of bread Kai had carved; unable to throw it away since he needed answers. So when he showed Winn that, his friend made a face. "Your craftsmanship sucks, buddy. If you were trying to make a Supergirl toast, you could always get the cookie cutter and use that, you know?"

Mon-El rolled his eyes. "Kai did it."

"Oh my God! My godson is the most talented kid in the whole world. I'm going to ask him to do that to my toast, too, someday."

"Winn! Seriously! Kai did this. And he told me he saw a bad lady do this to his chest. Carve the symbol of El on his freaking chest, Winn!"

Winn's mischievous grin dropped after hearing that. "What?"

"The nightmares. This is what Kai sees."

"Mon-El, this could mean nothing. Kids have nightmares. I did too. I used to think the Toyman would turn me into a toy and blow me up. Kai will get over this soon."

"Bro, you don't understand. He's a special child." Lowering his voice, Mon-El continued, "Daxtonians were special children, Winn. What if Kai's nightmares are not just nightmares?"

Winn shook his head. "You are overthinking, Mon-El. Calm down. You think we will let just any witch kidnap Kai and torture him? We will take her down first. You need to concentrate on making good memories with the kid first. I still regret not having that with my mother."

"I know. I just get paranoid when it comes to Kai," Mon-El confessed. "Anyway, are you going to ask Donna to move in with you anytime soon? I could always help you guys move her stuff."

"I'm thinking of asking her tonight. A romantic candlelight dinner and all. She said her mother and sister approve of me and as long as I have one extra organ attached to my body, her aunt will never approve of me. All that's left is meeting her dad. Donna said he's a douchebag." Winn winced thinking about the Greek God of Thunder.

"Donna tends to exaggerate things," Mon-El said as he took a bite of a cookie Kara had left earlier.

"Diana called him an  _asshat_."

"Dammit! What a horrible person he must be then!" Mon-El cringed, feeling bad for his best friend. Diana was a great judge of a character.

"Well, Mom wants to meet Donna, so it's not going to be easy for Doe either." When Winn saw Mon-El raise a brow, he added, "Both are alpha females! Imagine me having dinner with them alone! That's why I want you to come along. Moral support. Plus, Mom adores you."

"Buddy, I think you should do this alone. I'll just be in the way."

"If you take in account of all the times I saved your ass, then you will say yes."

The men had a staring contest for a while which was broken when Kai came running into the room, asking for some juice.

"Fine! I'll be there!" Mon-El finally gave in. He stood pouring Kai a glass of juice when he saw Winn give his son a high-five. Mon-El smiled and shook his head. What would he ever do without Winn?

Winn stayed back to have coffee with Mon-El; he left before Kara returned, all the while asking Mon-El if Kai was going to hang out with Kara soon. When his friend told him of their plan to go to the zoo, Winn left with a big grin on his face.

It was later that Mon-El was busy packing a bag with extra clothes for Kai in case his got spoilt somewhere, mostly because it was cloudy again and he didn't want his son wearing wet clothes for too long. He packed some sandwiches and chips along with Kai's juice. So when the doorbell rang, he went to get it to see Kara standing there wearing a beautiful white summer dress with a denim jacket. She gave him heartbreaking smile as she walked in.

"Hi! You ready?" she asked, looking around. "Where's Kai?"

"He's in his room. Kara… you look amazing!"

Kara smiled shyly. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss against his lips, but pulled away too soon when she heard the door open. Kara went to greet Kai and peppered his face with kisses.

"My baby boy," she cooed. "Why aren't you ready yet?"

Mon-El ran a hand through his hair and said, "That's my fault. I was busy packing the bag."

"You should go get ready. I'll help Kai." Kara smiled and waved at him.

It didn't take long for Kai to get ready and before they knew it, they were heading out. Mon-El was going to drive them to the zoo, which was on the other side of the city, but the traffic was surprisingly low.

Mon-El remembered the last time he had taken Kai to the zoo. It was a year ago, but his little boy had been really excited to see all the animals. This time Kara was with them, so Mon-El had a feeling they would have great fun.

Once he had gotten their tickets, they went in and Kai insisted they saw the Lions first. He never seemed to be scared of animals, but had unusual names for them. For instance, Hippotato came next.

"Can we see Hippotato now?" the little boy asked as he walked ahead, trying to find the animal on the map.

"Wait, what?" Kara called after him. "Do you mean to say  _Hippopotamus_?"

Kai gave her a quick nod. "Hippotato, yesh."

Mon-El burst out laughing. But Kara had just nodded and taken Kai's map. "Sure, baby. Let's see Hippotatoes."

Mon-El was still chuckling as he walked a few steps behind Kai and Kara. Kai kept calling out the names of the animals and they were the funniest things Mon-El had ever heard.

After seeing almost all the animals, with only few left, they finally came to see  _Lelliphants_.

Kara watched as Mon-El lifted Kai in his arms and was pointing towards an elephant that was drinking water. She took the opportunity to click a picture of the two.

"Hey guys!" Kara called. When they turned to face her and smiled brightly, she clicked a picture.

"How about a group photo?" Mon-El asked once Kara was done. She grinned and joined them. Mon-El placed a hand on the small of her back as she leaned closer and took a selfie of them.

Just as Kara did that, a raindrop hit her nose and she crinkled. Mon-El grinned and tapped her forehead. "You're crinkling."

"It's raining!" Kara said as she quickly opened her handbag and pulled out an umbrella. They rushed to take shelter as the rain started to pour down in torrents. Kara then took Kai's rain jacket out and put it on him. He stood smiling as she buttoned his jacket.

"We eat now?" the little Daxtonian asked.

Mon-El looked at his wristwatch to see it was almost lunchtime and it didn't look like the rain was stopping anytime soon. They still had to see some more animals, and Kai wouldn't want to leave before seeing them all.

"I think the cafe is just around the corner," Mon-El said. He held the umbrella over Kara's head before they followed Kai, who had trotted off in front of them.

As they entered the cafe, Kara got a call. It was Alex. She told Mon-El and Kai to go ahead and grab a seat while she talked to Alex. Her sister had wanted to hang out with her, but Kara chose to go out with Mon-El and Kai instead. Kara knew that Alex didn't mind that, but she felt that her sister was growing suspicious of her spending more time with Mon-El these days.

When the call was over, Kara went to where her boyfriend and son stood. She reddened as it dawned that Mon-El was indeed her boyfriend, albeit a secret one. She saw Mon-El ordering something for himself and Kai, so she went to join them.

After asking what Kara wanted to eat, Mon-El told her to take Kai and catch a place for them. She smiled and nodded before taking her little boy's hand in hers and leading him to a table next to the glass windows.

Mon-El joined them soon, and Kai began to talk about something animatedly. Just then two older women came to their table and one of them said to Kara, "You have a beautiful family, dear."

"Thank you!" Kara gave the woman a big smile. That was right. She  _did_  have a beautiful family. When her eyes met Mon-El's, he gave her a heartbreaking smile. And his eyes twinkled with a promise of something later.

It was late evening by the time they reached home. Mon-El had grocery shopping to do, so Kara and Kai tagged along.

* * *

 

When they finally reached home, Winn and Donna were waiting for them. They were here to take Kai out for dinner, to spend some quality time with him. Kai had already taken a nap in the car, so he was more than excited to go out with his Unca Winn and Auntie Dodo. Mon-El seemed to be cool with that, but Kara hesitated for a minute. But when Mon-El asked her to join him in his room for a minute, Kara followed him quietly. He then explained that Donna was always going to be an important part of his and Kai's life. She was going to marry his best friend someday. And Kai spending time with them was good for all of them.

It was later that Kara realized what Mon-El meant.

They used protection this time, but didn't mention the last time they forgot it. They also remembered every touch, every ardent kiss and every heated embrace. It was just the two of them now. Like how it used to be before. And Mon-El made sure he worshiped Kara's entire body properly this time so as to let her remember him and only him the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karamel is back!!! Are you liking where this story is headed to?
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Quick thing, this writer loves hearing your thoughts! So please, do leave me some.
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Mon-El cut him off with a whisper, "Daxtonian."
> 
> "What?" Kara raised a brow as she heard Mon-El say the word that they used for Kai alone.
> 
> "Donna has a point," Mon-El began. "The meta can fly and has red laser beams, not blue like Kara and Clark. If it's indeed a Daxtonian like Kai, then things might get complicated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left you guys a note underneath the chapter, please do read! :) Enjoy the chapter. Lots of action. AND VALOR!

Kara had just walked into DEO, her eyes searching for Mon-El, wondering if he was here already. When she saw him sitting at Winn's desk, reading something on the phone, she took a minute to just appreciate the sight. For some reason, Mon-El was in his Agent Matthews attire. A dark suit and glasses that he hadn't bothered removing. She knew it must be a new case and didn't know if she should disturb him.

But as if he had felt her gaze on him, Mon-El looked up. He gave her a bright smile as he stood up and made his way towards her at the balcony.

"Hey Stranger!"

"Hey, you! I just wanted to stop by to say thanks… for the flowers."

Mon-El crinkled. "What flowers?"

Kara's smile fell when she heard those words, but the minute she saw Mon-El grin, she hit him on the chest.

"Sorry! It was funny to see you all speechless! And I'm glad you liked the flowers."

"You scared me! I thought I had a secret admirer. But I had a feeling it was you because you got me the same flowers I got you when… when we…"

"I know. Thank you for being a gentleman that day, but it was my turn today,  _my lady_. And I owe you a coffee."

Kara smiled and nodded. "How about after you get off from work?"

"Oh yeah! That… You see a new case came up so you might have to pick Kai up from school. Will that be okay?"

"Totally! You don't worry about that. Now that I'm free from work, I can do whatever I want."

Mon-El chuckled as he pulled out something from his pocket. When Kara noticed it was the key to his place, the one she had returned few days ago, she raised a brow. "I want you to have this. If you don't feel like going back to your loft, you are always welcome home."

"Mon-El, this is… thanks…"

Unknown to the young couple, three people stood looking at them from the control room.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alex asked Donna and Winn.

"Absolutely! They are so bangin'; don't you think so, Winny?" Donna asked her boyfriend, who looked as if he hadn't understood anything at all.

"What are you guys even talking about?" Winn took a bite of another red tube, making Alex and Donna roll their eyes at him.

"Agent Troy, Agent Matthews," J'onn called, walking into the control room.

Mon-El turned to face his boss and then looked at Kara. "I should go. I'll talk to you later. Tell Kai I said hi!" Mon-El waved to her and went to stand next to Donna.

Even though J'onn had only called Mon-El and Donna, Kara knew Supergirl could be needed on this assignment. So, she went to stand next to Mon-El and saw what Winn was showing them on the monitors.

"This creature is a very powerful metahuman," J'onn began. "It can't possibly be a Daxamite, but it could be a Kryptonian."

Mon-El and Kara exchanged a look, surprised to hear there could be more of them.

"So, this meta has all the powers Supergirl has?" Mon-El asked, moving closer to the monitor to see the meta shoot out red laser beams from its eyes. It was hard to say if it was a male or a female by the dark, cloak-like attire the meta wore.

"Aren't you the one who has red heat vision?" Donna asked Mon-El, who gave her a quick nod, frowning lightly. "Could it be a hybrid?"

All eyes shot to Donna, who leaned against Winn's desk, simply observing the monitors.

J'onn shook his head. "I don't think tha—"

But Mon-El cut him off with a whisper, "Daxtonian."

"What?" Kara raised a brow as she heard Mon-El say the word that they used for Kai alone.

"Donna has a point," Mon-El began. "The meta can fly and has red laser beams, not blue like Kara and Clark. If it's indeed a Daxtonian like Kai, then things might get complicated."

"If this creature is anything like Kai, shouldn't it be peaceful?" Winn asked his best friend, who was pacing in front of the monitors.

"Not necessarily. I'm not 100% sure that's a Daxtonian. But it could be. And if it is, then this meta has escaped Daxam. And what's more surprising is that this meta is an adult. So, it could easily mean they landed on Earth like Clark and grew up here. But how did they survive?"

"Survive what?" Alex asked, looking at Kara in concern before turning to Mon-El.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Mon-El asked J'onn, lowering his voice.

"Yes. We can use the conference room." The Martian walked out of the control room and the others followed him quietly.

Winn brought along his laptop and connected it to the projector to show the others more footage of the metahuman.

Mon-El let out a sigh and started to speak, "On Daxam, we believed in prophecies. Mostly because many of them came true. I was around seventeen, I guess, when this old man comes out of nowhere and demands an audience with my mo—with Rhea. She especially had great faith in them, so she let him read hers. It said that her death would be in the hands of a Daxtonian's Michrot."

"A mother?" Kara asked, understanding the word all too well.

"Yes. A mother. Back then, a lot of Kryptonians moved to Daxam and married Daxamites and had children, the Daxtonians. The Daxtonians, said to be blessed by Rao himself, were considered prodigious. And Rhea didn't want to die. So she had all the Daxtonians and their mothers…" Words failed him as he sat on a chair with his head in his hands. His mother had done so many horrifying things and got away with it.

Kara leaned against the wall and looked at Mon-El in shock. And here she had told him to leave with that vile woman just because  _she_  was mad at him.

"Okay!" she heard Winn speak. "Hypothetically speaking, that is a Daxtonian. A bigger, evil version of our little Kai… and they have managed to escape Space Cruella. What do they want now? What do they get by attacking people?"

"I think the meta is after me," Mon-El said, surely. "I will deal with this one alone."

"Agent Matthews, Agent Troy will go with you," J'onn called. "She's strong enough to stand up against an army of Daxtonians."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, chief." Donna smirked at J'onn and gave Mon-El a quick nod. They all started exiting the room but only stopped short when they heard a voice behind them.

"I'll go with them!"

Mon-El shook his head at Kara. "No. I want you and Kai to be safe. And the only way that's gonna happen is when you stay away from this meta and stay  _with_  Kai. If this truly is a Daxtonian and if they're after me, then they could know about Kai, and I cannot risk him getting caught up in this mess. So stay with Kai. I'm begging you."

Kara gave Mon-El a small nod and left the room. Before he could go after her, she had flown away, already making up her mind.

Mon-El and Donna had easily managed to track down the Daxtonian near an old warehouse. And Mon-El had been right, it was indeed a Daxtonian.

The meta removed the hood and turned around to see Mon-El and Donna flying down. Her eyes widened when she recognized who it was.

"Ah! The Prince of Daxam. Or should I say King? Now that both your parents are gone, you are the rightful heir of that throne."

Donna rolled her eyes at the Daxtonian woman and said, "Cut it out! Your voice is so annoying that my ears are gonna bleed any second. You have done a lot of damage and it's time you stop. Or I'll make you. Either way, it's gonna f*ckin hurt!"

The Daxtonian smirked. "Me? I've done damage? I was only trying to lure  _him_  out! There's blood on his hands… of  _my_  kind. You killed innocents of Daxtonians and all our mothers!"

"Clearly you don't know the whole truth," Mon-El spoke. "It was my mother who went after the Daxtonians. I wasn't even aware of what she was doing until it was too late. Don't take it out on innocent people!"

"LIES! You knew! You knew and you watched her do it. And then you watched her invade this planet! You are going to pay for your sins, Mon-El of Daxam. After I kill you, I'm going to find that son of yours AND RIP THE SPINE OUT OF HIS BODY!"

"Not my son!" Mon-El had had enough of this woman. He launched himself at her but she shot laser beams at him, sending him flying.

Donna flew towards her and managed to punch her jaw and the woman flew as Wonder Girl repeatedly punched and kicked her, keeping her in the air.

The Daxtonian woman managed to escape Wonder Girl and used her freeze breath on her. Wonder Girl used her bracelets to stop the attack, but the Daxtonian had kicked her right in the stomach and Wonder Girl crashed into a bunch of crates. She fell with a heavy thud.

Valor used his cape to grab onto the Daxtonian's leg and sent her flying. She was strong, he would give her that. Seeing her strength, he knew one thing for sure, this woman had come to Earth a long time before Clark did.

"You need to stop!" Mon-El shouted as she threw a punch at him. He evaded the punch and used his cape to grab onto her arms. "STOP!"

"The  _Prince_  of Daxam is going to pay for what you and your mother did, King!" She spat at him.

Before Mon-El could use his cape to push her away, she grabbed onto his hair and head butted him. The pain shot through Mon-El's head as he felt blood tickle down his forehead.

Wonder Girl had once again flown after the woman but when she noticed the Daxtonian lift a car and throw it at an oncoming school bus, Donna flew straight to stop the car and rescue the kids. This gave the Daxtonian the opportunity to attack Mon-El.

His head hurt so bad that he landed crashed onto the ground, clutching his head in his hands. But when he saw the woman fly towards him, red-hot laser beams shooting out of her eyes, he used his cape to cover himself. But suddenly he didn't feel anything. When Mon-El pushed the cape away and managed to pull himself up, he saw Supergirl grabbing the woman by her cloak and flying away from the warehouse.

Mon-El let out a groan.  _Kara had to be with Kai! What was she doing here?_

Donna was occupied with the little situation in hand. The passengers in the car were injured even though she managed to stop the car. She had to get them to safety. She looked up at Mon-El who was hovering in the air. She gave him a quick nod and ripped the door off the car and got the people out.

Knowing Kara needed him the most right now, Mon-El flew towards where he last saw Kara and the Daxtonian woman. Closing his eyes, he listened to Kara's heartbeat carefully and flew straight through that.

Kara had probably heard the threat against Kai and she wasn't letting this Daxtonian get off easily.

By the time Mon-El had reached them, he noticed they were in an empty field, both using their heat vision against each other. Mon-El felt helpless. He felt the Daxtonian woman overpowering Supergirl, but then Kara let out a scream and shouted, "NOT MY SON!" Kara's blue heat vision was now much more powerful as it slowly reached the Daxtonian. And then the women fell, her eyes burnt out, her whole body catching fire. Kara had just solar flared!

Kara fell down with a thud and Mon-El rushed to her side. "Kara! Stay with me!" He held her limp body against his chest as he watched the Daxtonian burn. Without thinking twice, he wrapped Kara's shivering body with his cape and lifted her in his arms. He flew her straight to the DEO to see she had fainted in his arms.

Alex gasped when she saw Mon-El carrying Kara's limp body in his arms and the trail of blood that was dried on his face.

"What happened?" She rushed to him and touched Kara's cold cheek. "What happened to my sister, Mon-El?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: Okay, I know I always say Kudos are like Potstickers for me, but I don't eat Potstickers. :) I love egg rolls though! 
> 
> ANYWAY, IMPORTANT STUFF: Kudos are actually important and pretty cool. You know why? You leave kudos for this story, the story starts moving ahead on a list here, so others can easily find it and read it too.
> 
> So a small request! If you do love reading this story, please leave kudos (you can do that for every chapter) so YOUR fellow Karamels will be able to find it and read it too. I'm aware of all the crappy SC cross tagging and seriously, shame on them! Let's make REAL KARAMEL stories go up that list.
> 
> Keep Karamel alive, leave kudos!
> 
> One last thing, as a writer I do love hearing your thoughts about the story. Your reviews make me happy and I'm always looking forward to reading them and knowing what you think. Please know that if you look forward to a new chapter, I look forward to your reviews. So, let's make each other happy! I post a new chapter, you leave me a review, deal? :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El sat besides her bed and reached out to take Kara's hand in his. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"
> 
> "I feel sore. Like someone put me in a room full of Green Kryptonite. Is Kai okay?"
> 
> Mon-El nodded. "Donna took him home. I'll go check on him later."
> 
> Kara reached out to brush the back of her hand against Mon-El's cheek, wiping the stray tear that escaped his eye.
> 
> "I almost lost you," he whispered. "That woman wanted to hurt Kai so bad!"

"The Daxtonian was strong. Kara stepped in and they used their heat vision against each other. The Daxtonian is ashes now. And Kara… I don't know, Alex. She was shivering and she collapsed in my arms."

"Medbay, now!"

Mon-El followed Alex and laid Kara on the bed. Alex told him to leave because she had to examine Kara. When Mon-El stepped out with panic-struck eyes, Winn gestured for him to sit down and pulled a chair out for him. Winn then used a wet towel to wipe the blood off Mon-El's face, all the while telling him how Donna was doing.

"The car, now, that was tricky. No one is heavily injured since the airbag deployed, but the driver sure has a nasty fractured arm. Donna carried him to the hospital before taking his wife there. She will be back any minute."

"Will Kara be okay?" Mon-El asked to no one in particular.

J'onn let out a sigh. "The last time she used her heat vision to stop someone that powerful, she depleted her energy, making her… human. Let's hope that doesn't happen this time. And the Daxtonian… there's literally nothing left but ashes. She was a major threat, and I don't want anyone to feel guilty that she was eliminated."

"And my son?"

"Kai is with Eliza. She gave me a call when Kara dropped him off at her porch and told her to take care of him till she return," Winn answered, taking a seat next to Mon-El. He grabbed a bottle of water from his desk and handed it to his friend. "Drink some water. You look—"

"She wanted to rip his spine," Mon-El said in a low voice. "She wanted to kill me and rip Kai's spine… How could she even think of harming an innocent child?!"

"Mon-El, that woman harbored years of vengeance against your mother," J'onn said. "She couldn't make Rhea feel the loss of her son, but she wanted you to feel what a Daxtonian's parent would have felt."

"And I was thinking about it," Winn started. "The prophecy did come true. Rhea did, in a way, die in the hands of a Daxtonian's mother."

When Mon-El and J'onn looked up at him in confusion, Winn rolled his eyes and said, "Guys! It was Kara. Kara was the one who took down Rhea. And she's Kai's mom, which makes her a Daxtonian's mother! Only Rhea didn't know then that Kara would give birth to a… Daxtonian, who was also her grandson. Hey! But now we know why she was so against Kara and Mon-El being together!"

Mon-El sighed and nodded. It made sense now. Rhea had been eliminating Daxtonians on Daxam. And she knew very well just how serious he was about Kara. She simply couldn't afford for him to father a Daxtonian child, so she wanted to take down Kara.

Just as Mon-El was about to speak, Alex came running into the control room. She looked at the three men and gestured towards the medbay. They followed her quietly to see her leading towards the empty room at the medbay, not the one Kara was occupying. But the glass wall that separated both rooms was enough for Mon-El to see Kara's frail figure lying on a bed with solar lamps glowing over her.

"What happened?" he asked Alex, not bothering to turn around.

"The same that happened last time. She's running low on radiation and her powers have faded."

"We will keep her here for a day," J'onn spoke. "One full day under the solar beams will help her recover."

Alex's loud sigh was what made Mon-El finally turn around. "What is it, Alex?"

"We have a problem, guys. The solar beams don't seem to work. Her body isn't absorbing any radiation. Kara's… human now."

"Rao! Please tell me you can fix this!"

Alex looked at Mon-El's pleading face and shook her head. "I tried, Mon-El. I'm not able to. I called Mom when you guys left to track the Daxtonian. She's on her way with Kai. I'm sure she will have some idea how to fix this."

There was a knock on the door just then and they all turned around to see Agent Taylor standing by the door. "Director," he spoke to J'onn. "There's a Dr. Danvers waiting outside. She said she has a child with her and cannot bring him inside."

"Kai," Mon-El said and his eyes fell on J'onn.

"Agent Matthews, please send Dr. Danvers in and you can take off for the day. Get your son home, Agent."

"I'd rather stay here till Kara woke up," Mon-El said, surprising everyone in the room.

Just then Donna walked in, without so much as permission. "I can take Kai back to your place, Mo—Mike."

"Thanks, Donna. That would be a great help." He took his keys out of his pocket and handed them over to Donna. "I'll have a word with him before you two leave."

Once J'onn dismissed them, Mon-El and Donna headed out to see Eliza's car parked outside. As soon as she saw Mon-El, she got out of the car and gave him a hug. "It's going to be alright, dear boy. We will figure out what happened and help Kara."

"Thanks, Eliza." Mon-El gave her a weak smile and then he turned towards the car where Kai was seated. Mon-El smiled and helped his little boy out of the child seat.

"Daddy!" Kai called and hugged Mon-El's legs.

Mon-El bent down and said, "Kai, Auntie Donna is gonna take you home, okay? Your mama isn't feeling well, so she has to see a doctor; that's why your grandma is here for."

Kai looked troubled, but he gave his dad a small nod and went to Donna, who took his hand in hers.

"Would you like to fly, Kai?" Donna asked with a big smile.

The little boy's face lit up instantly and he nodded. "Lesh fly!"

Mon-El didn't really want Kai to be flying around, but he knew Donna was doing her best to make Kai feel better. So, he said bye to his son and Donna, who walked away, waving him goodbye. Donna was taking him to the back of the DEO where she could easily fly without being noticed.

Eliza and Mon-El went back in. And as soon as Eliza saw Alex, she went to hug her daughter and they walked away to the medbay together.

Mon-El was about to sit down when Winn grabbed his arm and was dragging him out towards the exit.

"Winn, what's wrong?"

"You look like shit, bro! I'm gonna buy you some coffee."

Mon-El didn't protest. Maybe stepping out would clear his mind. And there was a coffee shop right across the street. If Kara woke up, Alex would call him for sure.

* * *

 

It was later that evening that Kara woke up. She asked for Mon-El as soon as Alex had helped her drink some water. Mon-El had flown out as Valor but when his comm buzzed and Winn informed him Kara had woken up, he flew right back to the DEO.

Mon-El hadn't bothered changing out of his Valor suit. He ran to the medbay to see Kara sitting up with Eliza's help. She gave him a small, pained smile when he walked in.

Alex and Eliza stepped out, letting Mon-El and Kara talk alone. So, Mon-El sat besides her bed and reached out to take Kara's hand in his. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"I feel sore. Like someone put me in a room full of Green Kryptonite. Is Kai okay?"

Mon-El nodded. "Donna took him home. I'll go check on him later."

Kara reached out to brush the back of her hand against Mon-El's cheek, wiping the stray tear that escaped his eye.

"I almost lost you," he whispered. "That woman wanted to hurt Kai so bad!"

"I'm still here, Mon. And our baby is safe. I heard what she said about Kai, and I was so angry. I wanted to rip her into pieces!"

"Trust me, I would have done that if you didn't stop her. Such malice and cruelty… I know what happened to her kind was wrong. But wanting to take revenge on an innocent child!"

"We will always protect Kai, Mon-El. That's what parents do. That's what your mother should have done. You deserved way better than Rhea! But just know, as long as I'm alive, no one will hurt Kai."

Mon-El gave her a small nod; when he saw her yawn, he stood up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Go to sleep, babe. You need all the rest."

"Go back home. Be with Kai, he needs you right now." With that, Kara gave him a small smile and closed her eyes.

Mon-El caressed her cheek before walking out of the room. But just as he was headed towards the control room, the newbie, Miss Bryant stopped him by calling his name. "Agent Matthews! Director Henshaw has asked you to join the meeting that's being held in CR2."

"Thanks, Miss Bryant," Mon-El said as he started making his way towards the conference room near the gym.

He walked in to see J'onn seated at the head of the table, Eliza and Winn seated besides him, and Alex pacing the room.

"Everything alright?" Mon-El called as he walked in.

Eliza was the one to shake her head. She gestured for him to take a seat. "Mon-El, I've been running some tests on Kara. It's true that her powers can fade when she solar flares, but her body quickly absorbs the radiation and helps her recover. We tested for signs of radiation in her body. They are going in negative now. Her body isn't strong enough to take the sun's radiation to recover."

"Then what do you suggest we do to help her?" Mon-El asked.

"Wait it out," Eliza replied. "Clark is coming here tonight. He wants to see what's wrong. From what we know already, it might take Kara a week to heal. After that, maybe Clark can take her to the Fortress and use those powerful solar lamps on her."

"So, Kara is human for a week?"

"That's what we think," Alex replied.

"I suggest Kara stays here for a week. This way we can monitor her and she could heal faster," J'onn spoke. But when he saw Mon-El shake his head, he raised a brow.

"What Kara needs right now is to be with Kai. I understand moving her tonight won't be right. She's already fallen asleep. As we all keep trying to figure out just how she got here, we are forgetting why. Kai means the world to her and knowing Kara, she will put herself in danger again if Kai's life is in danger. Let her be with Kai. Let her have a normal week with her son. This will help her heal faster. And I know you are worried for her safety, so I think she should stay with me and Kai at my place."

"No, Mon-El—" Alex began, but she was cut off by Winn, who said, "I agree with Mon-El. Kara needs to be with Kai now. And Kai needs the same. He knows his mother is hurt, and he would want to be there for her too. And this is Mon-El, guys! He won't let anything bad happen to either Kara or Kai. And Donna and I are right across the hallway. Kara will be safe around us."

J'onn knew where Mon-El was coming from and Winn had some valid points too, so he agreed. Eliza was just happy that Kara had friends who cared for her so much. It was Alex who hesitated. But seeing as how sure Mon-El and Winn sounded, she gave them a small nod.

After J'onn had dismissed them, Mon-El and Winn left work for the day. Since Mon-El wanted to hurry home, he flew Winn to his place. They had both jumped down on the roof and headed downstairs to see Donna and Kai playing a board game.

After that Winn and Donna stayed back to have dinner with the Matthews and waited for a while longer to talk to Mon-El. Their friend needed them the most. Kai had fallen asleep on Mon-El's lap as his father sat on the couch talking to Donna. Winn was busy making coffee for them.

Mon-El covered Kai with his red blankie and placed a soft kiss on his head. The little boy snuggled closer. A soft whimper escaped his lips –  _Momma._ And for Mon-El, it hurt that he never had the kind of bonding with his mother that Kara and Kai had. For the first time in his life, he was jealous of his own son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys left me kudos!!! Do you know how happy I am now? Thank you!!! I love reading your comments and seeing your kudos, it makes my day!!!
> 
> I hope you guys are liking where this story is headed! Karamel is back together but the road ahead isn't easy! It will be romance and fluff soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a good thing he was in his Mike Matthews' attire because as soon as he got to the door, a man approached him and asked, "Do you live here? 4B?"
> 
> "This is my girlfriend's place, actually. Why, is there a problem?" Mon-El asked the man.
> 
> "Not really. Doesn't your girlfriend check her mail? I was expecting some reply."
> 
> Mon-El was already pissed at this man's attitude. Here he was searching for Kara and some rando was sending her messages?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something important related to the upcoming chapters, please read the notes at the end! :)

It was the next afternoon Mon-El came home to a surprise.

His day started like any other day. Making breakfast for Kai, getting Kai ready for school and dropping Kai off at school. He then grabbed breakfast with Winn, which was just coffee and bagels, and rushed to the DEO. Kara was up, but Alex wasn't allowing him to see her. Before he could protest, there was an emergency and Valor was needed.

Once he had finished all his work as Valor, Mon-El headed back to the DEO. This time he wasn't going to let Alex stop him from seeing Kara. But as he made his way towards the medbay, Alex, who was following him, said, "She's not here."

"What do you mean by she's not here?! She  _was_  here when I left earlier."

"Mom told Kara about her condition. Clark was here last night, and he assured Kara that once she's strong enough, he would take her to the Fortress to make use of the solar lamps there. Anyway, Kara took it all in a stride, shockingly. She didn't want to stay here any longer, so she said she was going home. Sorry, I couldn't stop her. You know how she is when she has made up her mind, right?"

Mon-El let out a groan and went to change out of his Valor suit. He then flew out and headed straight to Kara's loft. It was a good thing he was in his Mike Matthews' attire because as soon as he got to the door, a man approached him and asked, "Do you live here? 4B?"

"This is my girlfriend's place, actually. Why, is there a problem?" Mon-El asked the man.

"Not really. Doesn't your girlfriend check her mail? I was expecting some reply."

Mon-El was already pissed at this man's attitude. Here he was searching for Kara and some rando was sending her messages?

"Who are you again?" Mon-El asked, his tone borderline grim now.

"Your girlfriend's new landlord. I bought this place couple of weeks ago." The man looked around, eyeing the now peeling paint weirdly. "I simply wished to communicate with my tenants, but never had the privilege of meeting Miss Danvers. If you would be so kind, give this to her." He took an envelope from his pocket and handed it over to Mon-El.

"Sure! Will do." Mon-El gave a small nod and turned away. The man quickly left the floor, giving Mon-El the opportunity to use his x-ray vision to see if Kara was inside. When he realized she wasn't, he let out a loud sigh and hurried out of the building.

The next place he checked was Alex's apartment. When he couldn't find here there too, Mon-El wondered if Kara went to Midvale. But that seemed impossible since Eliza was here and Kara didn't have her powers. So, he decided to give Kara a call, something he should have done before. But when he couldn't reach her, he flew straight home.

* * *

 

Mon-El pulled out his keys and opened the door. To his surprise, Kara was sitting on the couch, with her knees to her chest. She was watching some drama on TV, which he noticed was Brooklyn Nine-Nine, his favorite.

"Kara, how did you get here?"

She hadn't even noticed him till he spoke.

"Oh, Mon! Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Hey! Went to see you at DEO, you weren't there."

Kara nodded, wincing lightly. "Alex told me I could go home and rest if I didn't want to stay at the medbay. And I really didn't want to stay there, so… your place was the closest from the DEO, you see. I had to take a cab."

"Oh, Kara! You could have waited for me, I would have brought you here." Mon-El let out a sigh before he turned to face her. Her face was scrunched up in pain. "Babe, what's wrong?" Mon-El went on his knees in front of her.

Kara was clutching her tummy. "Cramps. The worst I've ever had."

"What?"

Kara let out a small chuckle. "I'm on my period. It started this morning, that's why I wanted to go home. And now that I'm not…  _Kara_  Kara, I'm in pain. I've never felt period pains before. Ever! And it sucks."

"Is it normal for it to hurt?"

"Yup! I used to laugh at Alex when she yelled about being in pain. Now I know how she felt. Hey! Sort of a good news, maybe… I'm not pregnant."

"How can you be sure?"

Kara shrugged. "I just got my period, so… that's a sign that we aren't having another kid."

Mon-El let out a sigh. It was neither a disappointed one nor a relieved one. "Well… it's good we know for sure now."

"Did you want another baby?" Kara asked, reaching out to caress his cheek.

Mon-El shrugged. "Don't know. If you were pregnant, then things would have been different. But when I think about it, I want to be Kai's dad for a while longer. Having another kid would mean, I would have to split my attention between the two, and I'm not ready for that yet."

"I understand. I want to be Kai's mama for now. But I would love to have another kid… sometime in the future."

"Got it!" Mon-El stood up, saying that. "Is there anything I can do to help with the pain? Anything I can get you?"

Kara shook her head. "Nope. But it's time you brought Kai home."

Mon-El checked his wristwatch to see that it was indeed time to pick Kai up from school.

"Hey! I stopped by your apartment earlier and your new landlord gave this." Mon-El handed Kara the envelope. He then kissed her goodbye and rushed out of the apartment. He flew straight to Kai's school.

When he reached the school and noticed Kai still hadn't come out, Mon-El decided to call Alex.

"What's up, Mon-El?" Alex answered the call.

"Hey, Alex! Quick, what can I do to make a woman on her period feel better?"

"Wow! This is not weird at all!" Alex chuckled. "Well, try not to annoy her, that's a start. Trust me you don't wanna piss off a woman who's already half bleeding to death."

"Noted. What else?"

"It's Kara, isn't it?"

Mon-El nodded sheepishly. It wasn't like Alex could see him, but she was smart. "Yup! She's at my place. And I'm here to pick Kai up from school. So, help me out."

"Stop by the grocery store before you go home. I'll text you a bunch of things you should totally get Kara."

"Thanks, Alex! You're the best!"

"Save it, Mon-El. You've said that a thousand times already. Go take care of my sister now." Alex cut the call. In couple of minutes, Mon-El got a text from her.

Kai was here, so Mon-El pocketed his phone and went to greet his son.

"Is Momma okai now?" Kai asked as they walked out of the school.

Mon-El held onto his son's little hand and nodded. "Mama's better now, Kai. But there are some things we need to get her. Why don't we go to the grocery store and quickly pick up the stuff Auntie Alex has texted me?"

"We get doonuts for Momma. Momma wuvs doonuts!"

Mon-El nodded. Kai was right, Kara did love donuts! Deciding to add that to the list, Mon-El and Kai walked to the grocery store near Mon-El's place. It was a quick stop since there wasn't much to buy. Things did get awkward for Mon-El when some lady hit on him and didn't even stop despite Kai being right there. That bizarre thing Winn had said about single dads was right then. Mon-El managed to escape the woman and hurried out with Kai. The little boy had noticed everything, and he  _was_  going to tell his momma what had happened.

When they finally made their way home, Mon-El heard Kara sobbing way before he even reached their floor.

"Kai," he called. When the little boy looked up, he said, "Mama isn't feeling well, okay? So we gotta be careful with her. If she cries, we have to make her feel better. Will you do that?"

"Yesh, Daddy! I will!"

Happy with his son's answer, Mon-El opened the door. Kara had just seen them walk in and she furiously wiped off the tears with her long sleeve.

"Momma, you okai?" Kai asked as he went to hug her.

"Yes, baby, I'm fine!" Kara hugged him back tightly and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you go and freshen up? We can watch something on the TV together after that."

Nodding, Kai went to his room, leaving Kara alone with Mon-El.

Mon-El pulled a chair nearby and handed Kara the paper bag he was carrying. "Kai got you donuts. I got you some pain meds, a hot water bottle and tampons. Alex said you would need them."

Tears welled up in Kara's eyes and she buried her head against Mon-El's arm. He caressed her head and spoke softly, "What is it, Kara? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You brought me all this, you've already done a lot more than I can ask."

If he hadn't known her for years, he would have let this go. But Mon-El  _knew_  Kara well, and he knew when she was hiding something from him. "Baby, what is it? Talk to me!"

She wiped the tears off her face and picked up the now opened envelope from the table. "Someone bought the building I live in. The new owner wants me out of the loft by next month. He says if I wish to stay back, I have to buy the loft. Co-op."

Mon-El took the letter from her and read the whole thing. It also mentioned that two notices were sent before.

"I don't know how I missed the first two notices. I thing I was too busy with the whole Snapper thing! But Mon-El, I love my loft and I don't have that much cash! I can't buy the damn place!"

The Daxamite was quiet for couple of minutes. He then asked Kara for a minute and went to help Kai get changed. The little boy was sleepy by the time Mon-El returned to talk to Kara. And Kai insisted on sleeping next to his momma. Kara didn't mind cuddling with him on the couch, since her baby was warm and comforting. Kai quickly fell asleep in his mother's embrace.

Mon-El took a seat again and spoke, "I haven't talked about this before, but there's something you should know. I've been saving money. Only Winn knows… just because if something happened to me, I wanted him to give that money to you so you can keep it for Kai."

"You've been saving?"

"Yeah. Since I was promoted as an agent. They give me bonus for Valor's job too, and I save it all. It's for Kai's future. I'm not bulletproof, Kara, certainly not without the suit. And if something happens to me, I want to leave behind something for my son. But this doesn't mean that I can't help you buy the loft. Trust me, I've saved enough to buy a house! Take the money. Get the loft."

Kara shook her head. "It's true that I never saved for Kai. Everything I earned was spent on our day-to-day expenses. But I can't take the money you're saving for our son. It wasn't even easy to pay this month's rent, I had to take it from the allowance you give for Kai's needs."

"Kara, that loft… it's a place where you live with my son. I think I can help you with that!"

"No! I'm not taking your money. End of discussion!"

Mon-El let out a loud sigh. "Fine! Then you are moving in here with me and Kai… Till you find another apartment, that is."

Kara pulled Kai closer and gave Mon-El a small nod. If only he hadn't spoken the last few words. If only she was lucky enough to live with him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a little schedule for the rest of the chapters since I don't wanna disappear without a word. No bi-weekly updates for the next two weeks. Sowwy! I really hope you guys will wait for me to return. I really need this break, Sam needs this.
> 
> Chapter 19 - Today (Yasss!!!)  
> Chapter 20 - 4 Aug  
> Chapter 21 - 11 Aug  
> SAM GOES ON A BREAK!  
> Chapter 22 - 8 Sep  
> Chapter 23 - 12 Sep (Bi-weekly is back)
> 
> It's a long story, not ending anytime soon! Whoop! Long Live #Karamel
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El thanked his friend and looked at Donna, who was busy glaring at someone. She wore her usual 'Emo Attire', like Winn called it. Black t-shirt, black pants and a black motorcycle jacket.
> 
> "J'onn will make you change into someone more… normal," Mon-El spoke. He cringed when Donna glared at him instead. "Just sayin!"
> 
> "She has a backup suit," Winn said with a huge grin.
> 
> It took a whole minute for Mon-El to understand what his friend was trying to say and when it struck him, he exclaimed, "YOU TOOK THE JOB?!"
> 
> "Ugh! Do you have to be so loud? I woke up like ten minutes ago!" Donna mock-punched him on the chest and it actually hurt. "Yes, I took the job! Happy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something important related to the upcoming chapters, please read the notes at the end! :)

The rest of the day was quiet for both Kara and Mon-El. It was only Kai's hundred questions and non-stop chatter that made them smile once in a while. All Kara wanted to do was curl up on the couch and binge watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine. And when she did, Mon-El took the opportunity to take Kai out for swimming, but they had to hurry back home when it began to rain.

Kai was tired from all the swimming, so he fell asleep right after dinner. Kara and Mon-El tucked him in and went to Mon-El's room. Kara was putting on her pajamas and slipping under the cover, while Mon-El checked his messages, especially the one from Winn telling him he just asked Donna to move in with him and she had slapped him for not asking before and kissed him till he fainted. Mon-El chuckled and got under the covers.

Kara was watching him keenly and he felt awkward for a second. Keeping his phone away, Mon-El sat with his back against the bed frame and picked up a book he was reading from the side table. Kara noticed it was a Haruki Murakami. She was truly surprised by the choice of his book, but seeing as he was already halfway through the book, she kept quiet. Mon-El sure was not the guy she knew five years ago. He had changed a lot. Good change though.

"So, when was the last time we were in a bed and we just… talked?" Kara asked out of the blue.

Mon-El picked up the bookmark and marked his page before saying, "I guess it was two or three weeks before you found out you were pregnant with Kai. I was telling you about a trip Winn and I were taking."

"You guys were going on a trip? Where?"

"Florida. Hogwarts."

"Wow! You guys were going without me?!" Kara looked positively offended.

"Well, that was what we were talking about that night. I was going to ask you to come along, but you cut me off by saying you were busy with work and had no time for my shenanigans. So yeah…"

"Rao! I was such a bitch to you, wasn't I?"

Mon-El shook his head and placed his book away. "You were stressed with work then. Don't worry about it. Go to sleep, Kara."

"Can we cuddle?"

"How can I say no to your puppy dog eyes? Come here!" He pulled her closer as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I missed this," Kara said after a while. "I missed being with you, like this."

Mon-El did take a full minute to reply. "Me too!" Saying that, he kissed her head and let her snuggle closer.

Kara started talking to him about a new blog post she was planning to work on. When she didn't get any reply, she lifted her head to see that Mon-El had fallen asleep. She lay back on her own pillow and stared at him. He looked exhausted. With Supergirl officially off duty, Valor was doing more than he had signed up for. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and snuggled against him.

* * *

 

The next morning brought Mon-El an early work call and he had to rush before Kara and Kai woke up. He left Kara a note before leaving.

> _Babe,_
> 
> _Work calls. Looks like an important case. Can't take Kai to school. Sorry! Hope it isn't too much trouble. Kai won't mind having cereal for breakfast. Take my car._
> 
> _Mon_

He flew to work and walked in to see Donna and Winn already present at the control room.

"Hey guys!" Mon-El greeted them as he made his way towards Winn's desk.

"Right on time, buddy!" Winn called as he handed Mon-El a cup of coffee. "J'onn and Alex aren't here yet, so we can take a minute to chillax."

Mon-El thanked his friend and looked at Donna, who was busy glaring at someone. She wore her usual 'Emo Attire', like Winn called it. Black t-shirt, black pants and a black motorcycle jacket.

"J'onn will make you change into someone more… normal," Mon-El spoke. He cringed when Donna glared at him instead. "Just sayin!"

"She has a backup suit," Winn said with a huge grin.

It took a whole minute for Mon-El to understand what his friend was trying to say and when it struck him, he exclaimed, "YOU TOOK THE JOB?!"

"Ugh! Do you have to be so loud? I woke up like ten minutes ago!" Donna mock-punched him on the chest and it actually hurt. "Yes, I took the job! Happy?"

"Ecstatic!" Winn answered for Mon-El, who simply nodded in agreement.

J'onn walked into the control room just then, with Alex by his side.

"Morning," he greeted the others. "This is in regards to the powder Agent Matthews brought in earlier. Tests were done, this is what we know. Agent Schott."

Winn nodded and pulled up something on his computer. Records of the test that were done by their forensics team, displayed on the bigger screens, but not giving away too much.

Few days ago, Paige had contacted Mon-El and asked him to meet her at the back of the bar. She then handed him a small, folded piece of paper. She had found one of her patrons smoking it and the dive bar had a strict no drugs policy. But instead of throwing it away, she had saved it for Mon-El to take it back to the DEO and get it tested.

"Could be harmful," was what Paige had said.

He had brought it straight to the DEO and submitted it for testing and a new case was opened. It had taken their team few days to test the powder, but Mon-El was glad they finally had an answer.

"It's alien," Alex spoke. "We can't trace the origin and we have absolutely no idea what kind of effect it has on humans, if it has been taken by any."

"Agent Matthews, Agent Troy, I'm assigning you to this case," J'onn spoke. "Agent Matthews, you are to inform Miss Paige Piotrowski about you questioning her patrons at the dive bar. Agent Troy, if you will be so kind to follow our code of conduct and wear something more… appropriate to work. Something less black and easy to blend in… Agent Schott, you will be working this case with Troy and Matthews, so please forget your daily two-hour lunch breaks. Agent Danvers, make sure your sister stays far away from this."

When the other nodded, J'onn said, "Very well. Dismissed."

Donna made her way to the lockers to change into her suit, leaving Mon-El alone with Alex, because Winn had trotted off after her.

"So… is my sister okay?" Alex asked, looking around to see if someone was overhearing their conversation. By someone, it was simply the Martian. She then led the way towards the staircase.

"She's fine. I'm guessing the list you sent had some useful stuff. But she insists on keeping Kai close since he's warm."

"Warm?"

"Daxamites run on a higher temperature than Kryptonians. I never noticed anything different with Kai, but Kara says he's warmer and nice to cuddle with."

Alex nodded. "Maybe  _you_  should cuddle with her since you are literally a walking bag of warmth!" She chuckled when his jaw dropped.

Mon-El recovered when Donna and Winn walked into the control room. Donna now dressed in an impeccable suit, black like his own, minus the tie; but he was used to wearing tie for work.

"Troy," he said with a smirk.

"Matthews," Donna deadpanned. "We should hurry before Winn decides I need another 'good luck kissy'. If we don't, I kill you both."

Donna's threats were never to be taken lightly, so Mon-El led the way towards the underground car park. Even though he had left his car at home, he knew Donna would be getting one.

"So, how is it like being an agent?" Mon-El asked as she led the way towards a jeep. "Wait! That's your vehicle? They gave you that?!"

"Winn told me you requested one with high safety standards and something that would fit a baby seat going all the way to a child seat." Donna smirked as she got into her jeep.

"Ah! First day as an agent, you are already lucky!"

"They aren't giving me a house. Just a car of my choice and rent allowance. And of course, a coffee card." She rolled her eyes at her own words.

"Hey! Coffee Card is sacred! Don't insult it!"

"What does the thing even do, Matthews?"

"Well, you know the coffee shop right across the street? You can get free coffee once per day, for the whole month! I think that's amazing!"

"It's prepaid, they cut it from your salary, and I drink five to six cups a day. Save it, Matthews, this is a boring job."

Mon-El shrugged. "Then why did you accept it? And why did you slap my best friend?"

"I took the job to be closer to Winn since he runs into trouble by just being around you," Donna answered. "And I slapped him because he didn't ask me to move in with him before, this does solve the problem of not having a place of my own in this new city."

Mon-El looked at her as she pulled onto the street. "Smart!"

"I know."

"So, let's start with the dive bar, ask couple of questions, see what this drug is," Mon-El started. "Paige said she took it off an alien patron. A Niedhyltian."

"How can you be sure that this is a drug?"

"Niedhyltians… they come from a planet that specializes in drugs. Trust me, almost all the drugs Daxam imported were from Niedhylt. They were cheap, easy to smoke and caused some wild hallucinations."

Donna wasn't surprised by Mon-El's history. The best thing about her was that she never judged him. She did come from a land with some pretty gruesome history, after all.

"If this drug needs to be tested, I don't mind doing it," Donna said. "Drugs don't have prolonged affect on my kind. Few minutes at the most. At least this way we know what we are dealing with. And since you specialize in alien drugs, you can tell us what it is." She winked at Mon-El, who simply groaned.

"Don't remind me!"

"Here we are." Donna pulled right outside the dive bar. Mon-El got out of the jeep first and went in to talk to Paige.

He found her at the small office at the back. Walking in, he closed the blinds first before talking. "It's alien," he said. "We just need to find who's dealing it and question him."

Paige looked troubled. "There's a guy who might know, but he doesn't talk much."

"Who is it?"

Paige led the way out and gestured towards a man seated at the bar. His green, spiky skin confirmed Mon-El's suspicion. It was indeed a Niedhyltian.

Mon-El gestured for Donna to join him. Keeping an eye on the Niedhyltian, Mon-El whispered to Donna. "That's him. The Niedhyltian. I'm sure he's the one dealing. We need to take him into custody!"

Donna grabbed his arm before he could go to the Niedhyltian. "Wait! There's a chance he's here with someone. There could be more people dealing with the drugs. I'm going to lure him out. Then we take him to the DEO and question him. You stay here, eyes on the perp and act only if there's any suspicious movement. I'm going to talk to him now."

Mon-El nodded and took a seat on an empty table. He watched as Donna sweet-talked the Niedhyltian; he bought her a drink and showed her the drug. She was really acting as if she was interested. A few minutes later, they were walking towards the backdoor. Donna gave Mon-El a discreet nod before she walked out of the door.

Mon-El super sped out and hid behind an old, broken down car as Donna talked to the man.

"So, will you get more of this for me?" Donna asked, sweetly.

"Honey, you haven't even taken it! How will you know you want this?" the Niedhyltian asked.

Donna gave him a charming smile before saying, "Fine. I'll take it."

The Niedhyltian smiled as he rolled it up and lit it for her. Donna took a puff and her eyes widened. Even though the drug didn't have a prolonged effect on her, it still acted the same way it did for others.

Mon-El moved a little to see Donna leaning against a wall, pointing at the sky and screaming, "ZEUS! COME DOWN AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN, YOU COWARD!"

Mon-El facepalmed himself. It was time for Agent Matthews to step in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a little schedule for the rest of the chapters since I don't wanna disappear without a word. No bi-weekly updates for the next two weeks. Sowwy! I really hope you guys will wait for me to return. I really need this break, Sam needs this.
> 
> Chapter 20 - 4 Aug (Today!)  
> Chapter 21 - 11 Aug  
> SAM GOES ON A BREAK!  
> Chapter 22 - 8 Sep  
> Chapter 23 - 12 Sep (Bi-weekly is back)
> 
> It's a long story, not ending anytime soon! Whoop! Long Live #Karamel
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's Kai last day at kindergarten tomorrow." Kara smiled at that.
> 
> "If the drug bust goes well, J'onn said I could take the rest of the day off. It will be good to spend some time with Kai."
> 
> "We missed you today. Kai kept asking if you would come home soon."
> 
> Mon-El smiled. "I missed you guys, too. I'm sure I'll be free this weekend and we could take Kai out again."
> 
> "We should go to the beach!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something important related to the upcoming chapters, please read the notes at the end! :)

Mon-El cursed at the sight in front of him. There was their perp looking all confused, not even thinking of bolting and then there was Donna, hallucinating!

"Dammit, Donna!" Mon-El didn't think twice, he super sped and captured the Niedhyltian. When the perp tried to run, Mon-El took the handcuffs out and captured the man. "Don't even try!"

He dragged the man to Donna's jeep and handcuffed the other end to the bar. Donna had followed them, still yelling at the figure Mon-El couldn't see. "I hate you, you bastard!" Donna yelled.

"Okay, there's no one there," Mon-El said as he went to grab her arm and guide her towards the jeep.

"He's right there! Can't you see him? He's smirking at us! That bitch!"

"Tell him to go away and come back later." Mon-El started the car and pulled into the road. He drove straight to the DEO, all the while cringing as Donna kept screaming at her father and the Niedhyltian laughing at her. It did end up with Donna breaking his long, green nose.

By the time they had the bleeding Niedhyltian in the interrogation room, Donna had sobered up a little.

"1 for Mattroy and 0 for Danvers!" Winn shouted when he saw his best friend and girlfriend walking back into the control room.

"Hera! Why are you so loud?!" Donna glared at him as she plopped on his chair, clutching her head in her hands.

"What's Mattroy? What's going on?" Mon-El asked out of confusion.

"Matthews plus Troy. It's not a ship name. It's more of a bromance name like MonWinn," Winn explained. "Alex said you guys won't catch the perp for at least a week!"

"I did not!" Alex got defensive, frowning at Winn. "I just said you guys will find it difficult to catch the perp this week. Because it's Donna's first week."

"Danvers, I was a spy before I joined DEO, and I have Mon-El for a partner. Don't underestimate us," Donna called before getting up and heading to the interrogation room.

Winn and Mon-El followed, giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls; they ran when Alex glared at them. She joined them as well behind the glass that separated them from the interrogation room where the perp was seated. J'onn was already present there.

"Who is going in first?" J'onn asked, turning around to see the others.

"Me!" Both Mon-El and Donna said simultaneously.

"Agent Matthews, you go in first," J'onn said, earning a frown from Donna. She didn't argue though; J'onn was, after all, her boss.

They watched as Mon-El walked in and sat on the chair. The Niedhyltian looked up and raised a brow. "Have I seen you somewhere?"

Mon-El shrugged. "I arrested you not one hour ago. So,  _Wrath_? Got a lot of it, huh?"

The Niedhyltian chuckled. "So it  _is_  you! The Prince of Daxam! I knew I saw you somewhere. You do know your drugs!"

"The Prince of Daxam is dead. I'm a cop. Answer my questions or you will be here for a long time."

"There's nothing to say. You know what the drug was, so why are you asking  _me_?"

"Wrath is a highly potent drug, Niedhyltian. If you have been supplying it to humans, they could die! So now you're going to tell me where's the rest of it and the names of all your little friends dealing with Wrath."

"Who said it's just Wrath?"

Mon-El's eyes narrowed at the man in front of him. Drugs were so common on Daxam that Wrath had become so cheap, people smoked it almost everyday. Some Daxamites had died of overdose. This was a serious matter but the Niedhyltian was refusing to be cooperative.

Just as he was about to ask another question he felt a loud bang. Mon-El jumped in shock when he saw Donna that had stormed in, grabbed the Niedhyltian by his hair and banged his head against the metal desk in front of him.

"Listen here, you piece of shit!" Donna started. "Either you give me the names of your gang members and all the information my partner has asked or I'll break every part of your body, cut you into pieces and feed you to stray dogs!"

The Niedhyltian looked up, his nose completely broken, now just hanging there… barely. He was drenched in his own blood. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you everything you need to know!" He shouted, his arms up in surrender.

Donna turned to face Mon-El. "You need to take a break. Take Winn along, he shouldn't be seeing this."

Mon-El nodded and left the room in a hurry. On the other side of the glass he found that Winn had indeed frozen due to shock after seeing his girlfriend's violent side. Alex was kneading her temple, all the while complaining that Donna was being extremely unprofessional. J'onn remained quiet. He had put a lot of faith in Donna and Mon-El, there was no way he was going to stop Donna now.

"Come on, buddy!" Mon-El said as he grabbed Winn's arm and dragged him out.

Winn was very quiet, barely making any noise. But when they stepped out and headed towards the coffee shop, Winn shouted, "OH MY GOD! DID YOU SEE WHAT DONNA JUST DID? SHE WAS LIKE LEE AGNOR! TOTAL BADASS!" Winn pulled out his phone and showed Mon-El the game's wikia page.

"Umm… You probably should tone it down, bud," Mon-El said as the people at the coffee shop gave them odd looks. "Wait, who's Lee Agnor?"

"The 'g' is silent, bro! It's spelled A-N-O-R. Just not the French way. Anyway! Lee Agnor is the motorcycle jacket-wearing, gun-wielding, badass main character of the latest game I've been playing. She's like Lara Croft, but cooler since she has a nerdy sidekick who is secretly in love with her!"

Mon-El gave his friend a small nod. "Ohhhhkay, sure! Sounds awe and some!"

"I know!" Winn sighed dreamily.

"Wait, do you like this Lee Agnor because she's like the game version of Donna and you are the nerdy sidekick who's not-so-secretly in love with her?"

Winn beamed at his best friend. "You know me so well!"

Mon-El just nodded and told Winn to order his coffee since they had to hurry back to the DEO soon.

After grabbing coffee for themselves and for Alex, J'onn and Donna, Mon-El and Winn headed back to the DEO for round 2 of interrogation.

Mon-El knew it was going to be a long day. He texted Kara that he would be home late and got a cute picture of Kara and Kai eating ice cream as a reply. Smiling, he pocketed his phone and went to join Donna in the interrogation room.

It was around 8PM when Mon-El finally headed back home. The interrogation went on for hours. With each new threat Donna came up with, the Niedhyltian blurted out something new. Finally they had planned to use the Niedhyltian to lure out his cohorts. Mon-El and Donna would take the Niedhyltian out tomorrow and let him show them where all the rats were hiding. Alex and her team would step in later.

Donna was taking Winn out for dinner, so Mon-El had excused himself rather than be a third wheel.

* * *

 

He headed home and pulled out his key, but the door opened and he saw Kara and Kai's beaming faces.

"Welcome home, Daddy!" They called excitedly.

Mon-El smiled at them. "I'm home, guys!" He bent down and lifted his little boy in his arms. "Isn't it your bed time, Kai?"

"Yesh, Daddy!" The Daxtonian wriggled in his arms, so Mon-El set him down.

Kara placed a hand on Mon-El's back, catching his attention. "You should freshen up. I'll tuck Kai in and read him his bedtime story."

"Great! I'll be back soon." Mon-El gave her a grateful smile. When he noticed that Kai had gone into his room, he leaned closer and whispered in Kara's ear, "So, I'm Daddy now, huh? That's hot, babe!"

Kara reddened and mock-slapped his shoulder. Mon-El winked at her and headed to fetch his clothes before going to shower.

When he returned few minutes later, he noticed Kai was almost asleep. Mon-El leaned down and placed a kiss on his brow. "Sleep tight, my dear boy!"

With a little yawn, Kai closed his eyes. Mon-El waited for few more minutes. When his son had peacefully fallen asleep, he made his way out of the room.

"Hungry?" Kara asked when she saw Mon-El munch on a cookie, as he had super sped towards the kitchen.

"Famished!"

Kara smiled and got the plates out. The food was already on the table. She had been waiting for Mon-El.

"Did you make all this?" Mon-El asked, eyeing the Chinese food in front of him.

"I'm temporary human, that doesn't make me a super cook like you." Grinning at him, Kara took a bite of a potsticker. "Kai and I were exploring the neighborhood this evening. We came across a Chinese place one block away. Had some potstickers there, so decided to bring back dinner for us."

"You shouldn't have waited for me. It could have been late."

"It's okay. I thought we could talk as we eat. How was work?"

Mon-El sighed. "Tiring! Paige found an alien taking drugs at the dive bar. She took it off the man and gave it to me. It was a Niedhyltian. They are expert drug makers and their drugs are highly addictive. But I feel if a human takes it, he could die. Donna and I captured the Niedhyltian and took him in. Asked him a bunch of questions, he was evading them."

"Did he talk at all?"

"Yup! Donna broke his nose. She's pretty great at interrogation! Tomorrow is a big day. We are using the Niedhyltian to find the rest of the dealers."

"It's Kai last day at kindergarten tomorrow." Kara smiled at that.

"If the drug bust goes well, J'onn said I could take the rest of the day off. It will be good to spend some time with Kai."

"We missed you today. Kai kept asking if you would come home soon."

Mon-El smiled. "I missed you guys, too. I'm sure I'll be free this weekend and we could take Kai out again."

"We should go to the beach!"

"Sure, we can do that." Mon-El took a sip of his drink before asking, "So, you mentioned an article. How is it going?"

"It's good!" Kara took another bite of a potsticker. "Being powerless has brought a lot of things in perspective. Even before I became Supergirl, I had all those powers. I just didn't use them. But now, without having anything that makes me  _super_ , all I can say is that it's not easy being a human. When I took Kai out today and saw all the other people walking around, I felt as if I was one of them. There were no sharp voices in my ears, there were no emergencies… It was just me and my little boy. I have a good feeling about this article."

Mon-El smiled. "You should blob it."

"I will blob it for sure!" Kara chuckled at that.

They talked some more. About Kara's article, Mon-El's case and Kai's upcoming holidays. Mon-El still wanted to take Kai to Disneyland, but this time he knew it wouldn't just be him and Kai; Kara would join them for sure.

But first he had to focus on the drug case. There was no way he was letting those Niedhyltian get away with this. As he sat lost in his thoughts after dinner, Kara noticed that Mon-El was stressed. He really needed a distraction, needed to feel better… needed her.

So when she took his hand, he looked up and raised a single brow. Kara leaned down to kiss him. It was a soft kiss and Mon-El was being extra careful as to not break her nose. She was vulnerable now and he would protect her.

When Kara led him to his room, Mon-El asked, "What's up, Kara?"

"You really need to relax, baby. I'm going to help you." With that, she closed the distance by leaning closer and capturing his lips in a slow kiss. Mon-El responded eagerly, but when he felt Kara's fingers unbuttoning his pants, he jumped back.

"Kara, no. You really don't have to do this!"

Kara gave him a small nod as she leaned closer and kissed the corner of his mouth. "But I want to, Mon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a little schedule for the rest of the chapters since I don't wanna disappear without a word. No bi-weekly updates for a while. Sowwy! I really hope you guys will wait for me to return. I really need this break, Sam needs this.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 21 - 11 Aug (Today!)  
> SAM GOES ON A BREAK!  
> Chapter 22 - 8 Sep  
> Chapter 23 - 12 Sep (Bi-weekly is back)
> 
> It's a long story, not ending anytime soon! Whoop! Long Live #Karamel  
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had to leave for work again soon. Wondering if Kara would be okay with just another note left by him, he leaned closer and kissed her cheek. Kara grumbled lightly, before opening one eye to see Mon-El leaning closer.
> 
> Smiling, she muttered, "Morning, my love!"
> 
> Mon-El pecked her lips. "Good morning, sweetheart. I need to run to work now. But I'll try to be at Kai's school to pick him up later."
> 
> "I'll be there too. Don't overwork yourself, okay?" Kara pulled Mon-El closer for a hug. When he moved away, she lay back to watch him zip around the room. In matter of few seconds, he was dressed as Agent Matthews and returning for one last kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?! Karamel and me!
> 
> Ready for some Karamel fluff and angst?

Mon-El woke up to the steady sound of Kara's breath in his ears. She held him against herself, forgetting that her touch wasn't the same as before. He barely felt her hold on him.

Mon-El turned on his back and looked away. A part of him just wanted to lay there with Kara in his arms, enjoying the quiet moment before the reality of life hit him. But he had an unsettling feeling that he couldn't explain. Mon-El had a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen and he was trying his hardest to not think of anything negative.

It wasn't even work that was bothering him. Being here with Kara should have been enough. He had, after all, hoped things would get better between them soon. But three years ago, he had made peace with the fact that the most that could happen between him and Kara was they became good friends.

And they had managed to, thanks to Kai. But going back to how they used to be, now that wasn't going to be easy.

He had to leave for work again soon. Wondering if Kara would be okay with just another note left by him, he leaned closer and kissed her cheek. Kara grumbled lightly, before opening one eye to see Mon-El leaning closer.

Smiling, she muttered, "Morning, my love!"

Mon-El pecked her lips. "Good morning, sweetheart. I need to run to work now. But I'll try to be at Kai's school to pick him up later."

"I'll be there too. Don't overwork yourself, okay?" Kara pulled Mon-El closer for a hug. When he moved away, she lay back to watch him zip around the room. In matter of few seconds, he was dressed as Agent Matthews and returning for one last kiss.

Kara was about to fall back asleep, but when she saw the door to the room open again, she sat up to see if Mon-El was back. He could have forgotten something. Instead of her boyfriend, she saw her baby boy trotting in and climbing the bed.

"Hi baby!" Kara called as she opened her arms wide to welcome Kai.

Kai didn't reply, he simply cuddled against her. And that's when she noticed that her son was sleepwalking. Kara held him close to her and started humming the Kryptonian song her mom used to sing. She cherished these little moments of peace with Kai and Mon-El, and Kara wished there were more to come.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. She helped Kai take a bath after he woke up. Cooked some pancakes and eggs for him. Walked him to school and got a sense of pride that it was his last day. Then she went back to working on her article. Kara had made up her mind that she would give her very best. No Snapper Carr would take her down this time.

Meanwhile, Mon-El had a quick breakfast donut with Donna and was already on the stakeout with her. The Niedhyltian had blurted out everything once Donna was done with him. He had even called his partners and arranged an impromptu drug supply, one that Mon-El and Donna were going to bust.

But the wait was tiring. This was a shady part of the city they were in. Mon-El knew nothing good happened here.

"Wanna grab some coffee?" Donna asked while he checked his phone for any new messages. "We still have an whole hour to kill."

Mon-El nodded. "Sure! There must be something nearby." He looked up the nearest coffee shop on his phone and started driving.

Donna was the one who ran in to get them coffee. Mon-El stayed back when he got a text from Kara.

> _Can you believe how happy your son is today that school is over? I'm not going to tell him that he has to return in a few months. Also, he has this big grin on his face, the same one you had when I told you you got fired from CatCo._

Mon-El burst out laughing. The next few months having Kai around more would be fun. He couldn't wait to take his little boy to Disneyland. Mon-El typed a quick reply before Donna joined him. 

> _Poor kid needs a break from school. I can't believe kids can't take a break whenever they want from education here. We had that back on Daxam. I took a lot of breaks. ;)_

Donna opened the door and handed Mon-El his coffee cup. "Why are you blushing, dude? Was that your girlfriend?"

Mon-El's eyes widened at that. "What are you saying? I don't have a girlfriend!"

"So, Kara is a paying guest now? And the two of you have fun when the kid's in bed?"

"Oh Rao! You  _heard_  it?!"

"I tend to zone you guys out. But as long as you are happy, I'm cool with it. If she breaks your heart again, she's gonna have to deal with me!"

Mon-El gave Donna sheepish nod. "It's fairly new. Nothing like the last time. She doesn't want to take it slow though. But I did tell her we should keep it a secret for a while."

"Kai doesn't know?"

"No. Only you do. I guess your friend Alexis does, too. I have to tell Winn. Please don't tell him before I do!"

Donna nodded. "My mouth is sealed. Don't wait too long or else poor Winny will be upset with you."

Mon-El burst out laughing. Donna grinned before taking a sip of her coffee, but something caught her eye and she froze. She glanced at her friend who was once again checking his phone. He couldn't know. This would be devastating.

"Hey! Maybe we should go. What if those losers decide to show up early?" Donna spoke, still looking at Mon-El carefully.

Mon-El shrugged before drinking some more coffee. "I doubt it. Niedhyltian are cunning, but they are lazy too."

Donna's eyes once again fell on the person standing on the opposite side of the road. They really had to get out of here.

"What is it, Doe? Looks like you just saw Zeus!" Mon-El chuckled as his eyes followed hers. And when he saw the familiar blonde locks on the other side of the street, he sat up straight. It was Kara.

Mon-El's eyes narrowed at her. She wasn't alone. Instead she stood with the same man he had seen before at CatCo. The flirtatious jerk who couldn't keep his hands off Kara.  _But what was she doing with him now?_

"Mon-El, let's just go," Donna called.

"No. Not yet." Mon-El took his phone and called Kara. He saw her hold up a finger and ask a minute as she smiled at the man and answered the phone.

"Hey Stranger," she answered.

"Hi babe," Mon-El spoke, keeping his voice as calm as possible. "Dropped Kai at school?"

"Oh yeah. He was  _so_  happy!"

"Where are you now? Back home?"

Donna shook her head, silently asking Mon-El not to do this.

"I'm actually out right now," Kara replied. "Working on my article. You must be at work. Don't wanna disturb you, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah. See you." Mon-El cut the call and started the car again. He looked at Kara one last time. The man was saying something and she was laughing, as he placed his hand on her elbow and pointed at something.

As Mon-El drove the car, he heard Donna say, "He might be a friend. Talk to her, okay? It's always better to talk things out."

Mon-El didn't reply. He simply nodded. He would focus on work now.

And focus on his work he did. The drug bust was a success. Mon-El used his superspeed to run in and tie up all the men. One managed to escape, but Donna grabbed onto him and threw him back inside. All questions were to be asked at DEO; that was the direct order they had gotten from J'onn. But Mon-El went against it and found out a lot more than their Niedhyltian would give away. These people had two more hideouts, drugs stored in all of them. Two of Alex's teams were dispatched to secure the drugs. Donna went with one of them, leaving Mon-El with the captured Niedhyltians, who were now being transported to DEO in a secure vehicle.

Mon-El was the only agent at DEO who never used force on his captives. But something had happened inside the vehicle that sure riled up the former Prince of Daxam. Two of the Niedhyltians were bleeding by the time they reached DEO. He personally dragged one of them into the interrogation room and had a screaming match with him.

A shiver went down Winn's spine when he saw his best friend act like this. Donna had already texted him about them seeing Kara with another man.  _Could Mon-El be mad about that? Was that the reason he was taking it out on the Niedhyltians?_

When Mon-El finally stepped out, Winn noticed his knuckles were bruised and bleeding. "Dude, what have you done?" Winn quickly stepped out to get a first-aid kit. When he returned, he found Mon-El in one of the empty conference rooms, where J'onn was questioning him about his behavior. Winn simply walked in and started cleaning and bandaging his friend's hands.

"They told me stuff about Daxam," Mon-El finally spoke, in a low voice.

"And that warranted in you beating those men up?" J'onn demanded.

"We Daxamites were never addicted to drugs before. Yes, drugs were taken… but moderately. Enough for a person to know what they are doing. I was twenty-one when I was sent away to learn the various mystical arts of Val-Or. Every Crown Prince was sent away for two years before his other duties began. Daxam was fine when I left. But when I returned two years later, it was as if Daxam was waiting for the wrath of Rao. People were corrupt. Addicted to drugs. There were drugs in every gathering, at every party. I steered clear of all of them. I even thought of running away to Krypton and seeking diplomatic refuge there. But my mother found out and she wouldn't have that. She then made her men capture me and forcefully drugged me. Five days. Five whole days. Chained in the dungeon. Being fed little food and a lot of drugs. She almost killed me. If it weren't for my father, I would have died of overdose. But Rhea had succeeded; she had managed to make me addicted to drugs. And I couldn't live without them. Do you know who were the men who helped Rhea chain me up and gave me drugs? The same Niedhyltians I captured today! All of them! They knew me. They  _recognized_  me! And they told me that they gave me the most potent drugs! Now tell me, J'onn, should I have hugged them and welcomed them to DEO?"

It was as if J'onn had lost his ability to speak. Winn took the opportunity to grab Mon-El's arm and lead him outside. "And here I thought my life was screwed up," he muttered as they walked towards the control room.

Mon-El had calmed a little after Winn and Donna took him out for lunch. They talked about everything but work. Since Donna was moving in later that weekend, she asked Mon-El to help her out with bringing her stuff here to National City. Mon-El lightened up and even laughed when Winn told him that he would no longer be able to play video games at 2AM now that Donna was going to live with him.

That reminded Mon-El of his BB8 that Winn had. He was charging the droid and studying it, wanting to recreate one.

"Have you guys decided what you want to dress up as this Halloween?" Donna asked before taking a sip of her black tea.

"I thought of Poe Dameron, since I have BB8 now," Mon-El replied. "But I always coordinate my costumes with Kai each year, so I can't be Poe."

"You will think of something," Winn said as he checked his wristwatch. "Hey buddy! I think you're gonna be late to pick Kai up from school. You should hurry."

Mon-El's eyes widened. He hadn't checked the time at all. Saying goodbye to his friends, he jumped out of his chair and hurried out. He decided to fly to the school. There was no way he was getting late for his little boy's big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was a long wait! As for my break, I managed to survive it! But I really missed writing and I actually wrote 2 and a half chapters today. I'll be writing more so I can do bi-weekly updates for this story. How are you liking the story? Leaving me a comment, I would love to know what you think! :) And, welcome back to Karameland!
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi honey," she said with a bright smile, before leaning closer to kiss him. Mon-El didn't kiss her back, because she pulled away too soon, her hand now resting on his arm. "How was your day?"
> 
> "Good. How was yours?"
> 
> "Productive." Kara grinned as she looked at the school, noticing all the other parents walk past them. "It's a challenge to be human, you know. When I first arrived on this planet, I used to think that the humans were weaker compared to my kind. But now, being one of them, I feel they are way stronger than Kryptonians could ever be. It's the yellow sun that does the trick for us."
> 
> "How are you managing without your powers?" Mon-El knew that if she had her powers, she would have just heard him this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is back!!!

Mon-El landed in a dark alley, where he straightened his hair and put on his glasses and ran to the school. He was right in time. The kids hadn't come out, so he hadn't missed Kai.

Just as he moved closer to the building, he heard someone call his name. Mon-El turned around to see Kara. She was wearing the same clothes she wore this morning. She could have come to school straight from meeting that jerk.

"Hi honey," she said with a bright smile, before leaning closer to kiss him. Mon-El didn't kiss her back, because she pulled away too soon, her hand now resting on his arm. "How was your day?"

"Good. How was yours?"

"Productive." Kara grinned as she looked at the school, noticing all the other parents walk past them. "It's a challenge to be human, you know. When I first arrived on this planet, I used to think that the humans were weaker compared to my kind. But now, being one of them, I feel they are way stronger than Kryptonians could ever be. It's the yellow sun that does the trick for us."

"How are you managing without your powers?" Mon-El knew that if she had her powers, she would have just heard him this morning.

"It feels like a lot of things are broken. It's like before," she said, putting her arm through Mon-El's and leaning against his shoulder. "Within few months of being on this planet, I started developing all these powers, some I couldn't explain at all. Clark decided to help me out. He would visit every weekend to teach me how to control my powers. He had promised to teach me how to master them as well. But Eliza and Jeremiah weren't happy with that. As my adoptive parents, they expressed their displeasure and pushed Clark far away from me." Mon-El noticed the pain in Kara's eyes as she said that. "I was getting close to Clark. He was starting to become the older brother I never had. He used to take me to Smallville to meet Aunt Martha and Uncle Jon. But I guess my new family didn't want any of that. They told Clark to not encourage me and let me lead a normal life. We drifted apart a little, when I stopped using my powers."

"So when did you guys become close again?" Mon-El asked, his eyes drifting off to the school. He could see Kai through his x-ray vision. His little boy was saying goodbye to his friends.

"College. I started using my powers again.  _Secretly_. So, I contacted Clark one day and asked for his help. That's when he took me to the Fortress of Solitude for the very first time. The Danvers didn't know about this. Since I moved away during college, it was easier to hang out with Clark. He's the reason I wanted to be a journalist. But I guess Alex and Eliza figured out Clark was an important part of my life when I chose to quit Science and took up Journalism instead… It feels the same as before. When I was asked not to use my powers. But then I knew there was something inside me, it was awake then. It's not anymore."

"We are going to find a way to fix this," Mon-El promised her. He also moved away from her touch. When Kara raised a brow, he pointed at the school and said, "I can hear Kai."

"Oh!" Kara's eyes lit up. She looked ahead to see the teachers stepping out with the students. Then her eyes fell on Kai, who stepped out, talking to his friends. Kara smiled brightly as she started making her way towards him. Kai's eyes fell on her as well and he waved at her, before running towards her.

Kara caught her little boy right in time as he jumped. Hugging him and peppering his face with soft kisses, she called, "My baby boy! Congratulations! You are almost done with kindergarten."

Kai didn't get any of that. He was busy looking at his dad. Giving Kara a quick hug, he jumped from her arms and ran towards Mon-El. "Daddy! You here!"

Mon-El bent down and took Kai in his arms. "Hey there, Champ! How would I miss your last day of school?"

Kai grinned. "Yesh! I'm done with school!"

Kara, who had joined her boys, looked at Mon-El in panic.  _Did Kai really think he was done with school?_ She was about to speak and tell him otherwise, but Mon-El placed a finger over his lips. Kara nodded and didn't say a word. When Mon-El set Kai down, both him and Kara took their little boy's hands and led him back to Mon-El's place, all the while listening to Kai narrate a story about his friend who wanted to climb a tree but slipped and got an ouchie on his knee.

When they reached home, Kara noticed Mon-El was fidgeting with his keys, taking some time to open the front door. She wondered if everything was alright. He did seem to be on the edge.

Mon-El finally opened the door and let Kai walk in first. A loud 'SURPRISE' was heard, followed by confetti being thrown at them. Kai's eyes widened when he saw all the people in the living room, with big smiles on their faces, balloons everywhere. His eyes lit up.

"We havin a pawty?" he turned and asked his father, who simply nodded with a huge grin.

"It's not everyday my son finishes kindergarten, right?" The Daxamite asked, even though he knew very well kindergarten wasn't over yet. Kai would be going back to school in few months.

Kai then went on to meet the others present in the room. Winn, Donna, Alex, Eliza, J'onn, Jimmy, Clark, Diana, Conner and Lara were all there, waiting to greet Kai.

"Con! Lala!" Kai called as he went to hug his cousins. Soon, the trio was busy playing in Kai's room, letting the adults move on to the next phase of the party.

It was Kara who stood in the corner, not sure what was going on. No one had told her about a surprise party. Especially not Mon-El.  _Why didn't he tell her?_ She hid the hurt in her eyes by going to greet everyone.

When Mon-El brought out a very Star Wars-y cake from the kitchen, Kara put up a fake smile and decided to talk to him about this later. There was no way he was getting away with this.

To say Kai was happy would have been an understatement. He was on top of the world. School was over. He was having a party. His cousins had come over. Lala had got him a pweasant. His daddy's BB8 was back, rolling around the room, beeping all the while. He grinned before going to hug both his parents' legs before running off to play with his cousins, once the cake was cut and served.

Kara took this opportunity to talk to Mon-El, who had gone into the kitchen to bring some more wine for their guests. She was well aware of the fact that there were three people in this house who had super hearing and they would probably listen to everything she was going to say to Mon-El, but Kara was past caring.

Mon-El was busy taking more bottles of wine from the fridge when he heard someone enter the kitchen. He turned around to see it was Kara.

"More wine?" he asked, holding a bottle towards her. Kara folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. Mon-El placed the bottles away and looked at her. "What's up?"

"We need to talk."

The Daxamite simply nodded and leaned against the counter. Kara cleared her throat and started, "Why didn't you tell me about the party?"

"Didn't I?" Mon-El frowned lightly. "I think I did. Couple of months ago."

"You planned this  _months_  ago?!"

"Well, I was just going to take him to the diner we always go to, but Donna and Winn wanted to join. Then I decided a small party would be good. And I  _did_  tell you. I remember I mentioned a party, but you told me to get back to you on this since you were busy with work."

Kara scoffed. "You had months to tell me again, but you chose  _not_  to."

Mon-El let out a loud sigh. "What's your problem, Danvers? You should be happy that your son loved this surprise. Instead you are standing here and arguing with me."

"I'm not  _arguing_  with you! I don't care where we stand in  _our_  relationship, but we were co-parents when you first planned this party, so you had to tell me! I'm upset that you didn't."

"Nothing is ever going to please you, Your Highness." Mon-El rolled his eyes at her, grabbed the bottles of wine and walked away.

Kara's jaw dropped. He had walked out on her. _How could he!_

She watched him keep the bottles on the dining table and walk out of the door. Everyone went quiet. But then Winn jumped up and said, "I think Mon-El forgot something. We'll be back soon!" Winn left in a hurry, no doubt following his best friend. Kara had missed how Mon-El had taken an entire bottle of wine with him. She was furious with him and there was no way she was going to run after him, so she stayed back in the kitchen.

In a few minutes, Kara knew she wasn't alone. She was drinking some wine, all alone in the kitchen. She had assumed it would be Clark wanting to talk to her, but to her surprise, it was Donna.

"Hey!" Donna greeted her, walking in.

Kara gave her a small nod in return.

"So looks like both our boyfriends decided the roof of this building is much livelier than the party, huh?"

"What?" Kara's eyes widened at that.  _How did Donna know about her and Mon-El? Did he tell her that?_

"Hey! Relax!" Donna called, seeing Kara's expression. "Mon-El didn't tell me anything. He was doing a great job keeping it a secret. Winn still doesn't know. But I live right across the hallway and sometimes you guys are loud and ugh! Anyway, he didn't break your trust or anything, and he  _did_  tell you about Kai's party."

"How do you know?"

"I was having lunch with him that day. And remember only he knew about  _my_  secret relationship with Winn? So, there were some things only he understood. I remember him calling you and telling you about Kai's party, and I distinctly remember you saying it was a great idea and you wanted to talk about it later since you were meeting your boss soon."

Kara let out a sigh and leaned against the counter.  _How did she forget that?_

"Look, I'm not taking sides! Mon-El  _is_  my best friend, but you are Clark's cousin  _and_  Kai's mom, so you are important to me, too. I always wished we could be friends given how my older sister and your only cousin are bonded in holy matrimony." Donna gave Kara a small smile. "And I'm totally cool with the fact that my Winn had a weird crush on you when you joined CatCo."

"He told you about that?"

"No, Mon-El did... Trust me, Kara, that's a great man right there! Just this morning he helped DEO capture aliens selling drugs on this planet. Highly potent drugs. And these were the same monsters his mother used in capturing him, chaining him in the dungeon as she forcefully drugged him for days." Kara gasped when she heard that. Lowering her voice, Donna continued, "Mon-El's been through some serious shit, Kara. I'm shocked to see this guy smile and help people every single day. And he's doing all this for  _your_  son. The least you could do is not question him about his intentions. It's not easy for him to share his true feelings. You have no idea how difficult it is for Winn and I to make Mon-El talk to us. He's been through a lot on Daxam and also on Earth! Don't push him away, Kara. If you do, he will go so far away, you will be begging to catch a glimpse of him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are back to more Karamel angst and it continues in the next chapter. Since I don't wanna make you all wait for it, I'll post it tomorrow. Here's hoping for some fluff after the angst! How are you guys liking the story?
> 
>  
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?" Winn finally asked. "You ran out of the party like Cinderella. It's not midnight, you know."
> 
> A small smile played on Mon-El's lips. "It's nothing. Just a small misunderstanding with Kara."
> 
> "Oh, what happened now?"
> 
> "She said I didn't tell her about Kai's surprise party. And I remember calling her as soon as we got the idea for a party. She's mad at me. What's new?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst continues... but it will get better soon, I promise!

Mon-El was seated on top of the roof. When he had first come to live here, he had managed to sneak in Winn's old couch up here. Even though he did pay for the new one, he decided the old couch needed a new place. He would often come to the roof, look at the stars and just pretend that everything was okay in his life. Even if it was just for couple of minutes. When Donna started dating Winn, the trio would use Winn's old movie projector and watch movies up here, all the while eating takeout food. Soon this had become their nook. And Mon-El knew if he was ever upset, his friends would surely find him on the roof.

So, he wasn't surprised when Winn plopped next to him on the worn couch, taking the bottle of wine from his hand and taking a swig.

"Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?" Winn finally asked. "You ran out of the party like Cinderella. It's not midnight, you know."

A small smile played on Mon-El's lips. "It's nothing. Just a small misunderstanding with Kara."

"Oh, what happened now?"

"She said I didn't tell her about Kai's surprise party. And I remember calling her as soon as we got the idea for a party. She's mad at me. What's new?"

"Well, like you said, just a misunderstanding. It will get better soon."

"I doubt it," Mon-El muttered, remembering seeing Kara with that man. Unlike her, he wasn't going to demand she give him answers. He always had a feeling something bad was going to happen… and it did.

Winn stayed quiet after that, letting Mon-El lose himself in his thoughts.

Mon-El remembered the first time he had a major argument with Kara after Kai's birth. Even though he was always there for his son, spending time with him whenever he was free, he never spent a minute alone with Kara, Kai was always with them. This also meant he refused her  _Game Night_ invites. It was only a week before Kai's first birthday did he agree to go to Kara's  _Game Night_  with the others.

_Kara had been shocked to see Mon-El walk in with Winn that night. She had always hoped he would be there, but he kept so much distance between them that she wondered if he even thought of her as a friend anymore._

_It was a week before Kai's first birthday. She had invited all her close friends to the Game Night. Alex and Jimmy were the first to arrive. She had been waiting for Winn, so they could start the game soon. Winn had been keeping his distance too, but Mon-El had urged him to go and be there for Kara as a friend. Winn had been reluctant and didn't want to go, but he still did, for his godson. But tonight, Mon-El had decided to join him._

_When the door opened and Mon-El stepped in after Winn, holding a big bottle of Club Soda, Kara's eyes widened. She then gave him a big smile when he handed her the bottle._

_"Hey! Thanks for the invite."_

_Kara smiled brightly. "Thanks for the club soda. I'm glad you made it!"_

_Mon-El gave her a quick nod and greeted the others. Just then he heard a small voice call out, "Dada!"_

_Mon-El smiled and looked ahead to see his little Daxtonian trotting towards him. Not even a year old, his son was already running around. Kai came running towards Mon-El and wrapped his chubby arms around his dad's leg. "DADA! DADA!" he called, happily._

_"Hello there!" Mon-El chuckled as he lifted his son in his arms. Two chubby hands patted his cheeks as Kai started babbling and blowing raspberries. Mon-El took a seat next to Alex and gently seated Kai on his lap._

_"Shall we begin?" Kara asked, as she placed the board game on the table. The others nodded and they began to play._

_It was funny to see Kai seated on Mon-El's lap, focusing on the game. He would observe every move carefully as if he had been playing this game for ages. At one point of time, Mon-El decided to let Kai throw his dice. The baby looked at the dice carefully before throwing it at Jimmy, who yelped when it hit his face._

_"Hey kid, careful!" Jimmy called, rubbing his cheek._

_"Ba ba ba ba baaaa…" Kai squealed._

_"Sorry!" Kara apologized on her son's behalf. She then told Mon-El not to give Kai the dice. An argument was about to break but Kai managed to stop it by wailing right at the moment. "Oh baby, are you hungry?" Kara asked as she went to take Kai from Mon-El's arms. But the baby held onto his father's shirt, his little hands fisted tightly. Kara sighed and gave up. She got up and fetched Kai's bottle. Heating up the milk, she gave the bottle to Mon-El and sat back to continue the game._

_Mon-El gave Kai his bottle. The baby drank happily, sometimes turning around to see how the game was going on. Just as he was done with his milk, he rubbed his eye with his fist, handing over his bottle to his dad._

_Mon-El had just won the game, much to everyone's surprise, with an empty baby bottle in one hand._

_Everyone was staying back for dinner. They had all brought one dish, like they always did. This was something Mon-El wasn't aware of, so all he brought was a bottle of Club Soda. Once Kai was asleep, Mon-El kissed his head and gently placed him inside his cot. Kara had followed Mon-El into her room. She pulled the curtain that acted as a divider between her room and the living room, allowing them some privacy._

_Kara smiled when she saw Kai grasping onto the red blankie in his cot._

_"My dad gave it to me," she spoke. Mon-El looked up. "When my parents decided to send me away, it was all too quick. Not a lot of time for goodbyes. My mother gave me that necklace. And my father wrapped that around me. He said it would keep me warm. Apparently that was my baby blanket, specially woven for me."_

_"And now it's Kai's."_

_"Yeah. He has a little part of Krypton and he has no idea." Kara bent down and ran her fingers through her baby's soft, brown curls. He looked so much like his father when he slept. And he slept so peacefully. She leaned closer to kiss his cheek._

_"Thanks for coming today, Mon-El," Kara said, when she stood up straight. "It meant a lot to me. And Kai loved having you here."_

_"Anything to get a few extra minutes with this adorable kid." Mon-El brushed the hair from Kai's face and patted his head. He then looked at Kara, a bit awkwardly. Running a hand through his hair, he spoke, "Well, it was good seeing you again. Take care."_

_As he was about to leave the room, Kara called, "Mon-El, wait. We need to talk."_

_Mon-El raised a brow. "What happened?"_

_"It's about Kai's birthday. I was talking to Alex and Eliza, and we all think it would be lovely to have Kai's birthday party at Midvale."_

_"Why Midvale?"_

_"Well, we have a house there with a nice backyard that faces the beach. And Eliza has many friends there, who have kids and grandkids. Lots of nice people at the party. And she volunteered to bake a cake for Kai."_

_Mon-El's eyes narrowed at that. "You want to invite strangers to our son's first birthday?"_

_"They aren't strangers."_

_"Do you know all of them? Have you met them in person?"_

_Kara shook her head. "Well, no. They are Eliza's neighbors."_

_"I'm not on board with this, sorry. I thought we could have a small party at the waterpark he loves so much. Just us and our family and close friends. Kai loves it there! It will be memorable."_

_"I'm_ not _having my kid's birthday at some stupid waterpark!"_

_"Well, fine then. You celebrate a day before at Midvale. I'll take him to the waterpark on his birthday. Surely I get to keep him that day since it's a weekend."_

_"Don't do this, Mon-El."_

_"No, Kara. Why don't you grow up and agree with me once?"_

_"And why can't_ you _just listen to me? I know what's right for Kai. I want him to be happy!"_

_"And you think I don't? God! Kara, get off your damn high horse." Saying that, Mon-El stormed out of the room. Kara jumped lightly when she heard the door close with a bang, but no one else had flinched. Stupid super hearing!_

_It wasn't until the next day did she calm down and decided to let Kai choose for himself. Her baby was smart. So when she sat with him on her lap, with her laptop in front of them, showing him pictures of Midvale, little Kai Matthews looked positively bored. "Ba ba ba," Kai called, tugging at her golden locks. Before he could put some in his mouth, Kara pulled her hair out of his grasp._

_She then put the pictures they took at the waterpark the last time they visited two months ago. She remembered that Kai had a great time that day. Her baby loved water._

_As soon as the pictures appeared on the laptop screen, Kai squealed. "Mama, waaa… fuuuuunnn…" He clapped his hands and gave her a big, drool-filled grin._

_Kara let out a sigh. Kai had just said yes to his dad's suggestion of having the party at the waterpark. Now she had to call Mon-El and apologize._

_"Mama," Kai called, patting her cheek. When she looked at him, he started babbling again, pointing at the pictures. "Waaa… Dada…"_

_Later when Kai was down for his nap, Kara called Mon-El. She told him she was okay with his plan for the birthday. Mon-El was calm; he didn't taunt her or anything._

_And the birthday party was a success. Kai had a lot of fun, but so did the others. They had invited Winn, Alex, Eliza, J'onn and Jimmy. The cake was also Mon-El's idea. It was a cute little BB8 cake that Kai loved a lot. In the end, they had managed to make a great memory of that day._

"You know, you need to chillax," Winn spoke, taking another swig of the wine. "And we need something stronger. But first, come downstairs. You have guests and it's a big day for Kai. And there are other kids here too. You don't wanna spoil this day for your kid, do you?"

Mon-El shook his head and got up. He followed Winn downstairs to see everyone eating the cake and talking. He saw Clark in the kitchen with Kara. He was hugging her and patting her head. Kai, Lara and Conner were running around as BB8 followed them, beeping loudly. Mon-El smiled and refilled some of the glasses with wine before Diana asked him to take a seat and tell her about work. She cared for her sister's best friend. And Mon-El's stories about Donna at work were rather amusing to hear.

Soon everyone was leaving. Kai had a hard time saying goodbye to Conner and Lara. Especially Lara. "Lala, stay!" he called.

"But I have school," the little girl replied. She didn't want to go, but her school wasn't over for another week. With a teary goodbye, Clark and Diana's kids finally went home with their parents. Once everyone left, Mon-El ordered pizza for dinner. He wasn't in the mood to cook anything tonight.

Dinner was a quiet and quick affair. Even Kai was too tired to talk. He had almost dozed off during dinner. So once he was done, Mon-El carried him to his room, helped him change into his PJs, brush his teeth and tucked him in. The little boy fell asleep even before Mon-El took a book out for his bedtime story. Patting his head, Mon-El turned on the bed light and left the room.

He found Kara waiting for him in the living room. He looked away, not ready for another confrontation.

"Mon-El," Kara called as he began to walk away.

"Not tonight, Kara. I'm too tired."

Kara gave him a small nod. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Mon-El stopped short, but he didn't turn back to face her. "What for?"

When he felt her touch his shoulder blades, he froze. "For everything," Kara whispered as she rested her head against his back. She felt Mon-El's shoulders relax. Now was the time to make everything right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are gonna make up! They are gonna make up and it might be hot!!!
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El let out a loud sigh. "Kara, I don't think this is a good time."
> 
> "There will never be a good time. We just need to sort this out as soon as possible."
> 
> "Fine! Why did you lie to me?"
> 
> "Lie? About what?"
> 
> "When I called you this morning, you said you were working on your article. But no, you were with a man… that asshat from Catco., who just can't stop touching you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst... But here comes the fluff!!! Oh, also some hot stuff!

Mon-El turned around slowly, but his gaze didn't meet Kara's. He was looking down, trying to stay as calm as possible. He had long lost his composure when he found himself in the future, stuck with the Legion. Even though they did give him the cure for his lead allergy, they wanted him to stay back and help them out.  _Dominators._  They had been fighting an army of Dominators, and Mon-El knew a thing or two about those creatures.

But things soon got out of hand. Mon-El found out that there was a way to go back to the past. His Legion Flight ring was capable of time travel, but the rest of the team had hidden it from him. Especially a certain woman who reminded him of the Earth's Lena Luthor, Saturn Girl. His not-so-pleasant teammate had other plans of her own. She wanted to bring back her dead fiancé, so she wanted to use Mon-El to go back to the past and do the deed. And for that, she was manipulating his mind to think that he loved her and that he was  _married_  to her. But her plan had failed when she realized Mon-El of Daxam was immune to mind manipulations unless they were done by either Martians or species greatly advanced. And J'onn had given Mon-El a tip or two in how to avoid these manipulations.

Mon-El's departure from Legion was hasty. He had come to know of their darkest secret. They had a different Mon-El on their team before, who went by Lar Gand. Not a Prince of Daxam, merely an explorer, Lar Gand had sacrificed his life to save the Legion. Mon-El was just his replacement. So, before leaving, Mon-El had told the Legion to find another Lar Gand from a different Daxam, because he was certain that any other man by the name of Mon-El would be romantically attached to a woman named Kara Zor-El, and he would rather die than be without her.

Reaching home, the first thing Mon-El did was contact Clark and hand him the Legion Flight ring. He had told Clark all about the Legion and why they wanted him in their team. Clark had assured Mon-El that he would figure out a way so that his ring wasn't traced by the Legion. Batman had some tricks up his sleeve; he would help them for sure. And he did, albeit reluctantly. Once Bruce had managed to disconnect the Legion ring from its owners, he handed it over to Clark and told him that the ring was still powerful, hinting that it was capable of time travel, so it had to be locked up somewhere safe. For Clark, the safest place was either the Fortress of Solitude or Themyscira or Cat Grant's wine cellar. He went with a place he had the access to the most. And he had also programmed Kelex so as to giving Mon-El access to some parts of the Fortress, including the room of artifacts where the Legion ring sat now.

Mon-El did feel normal as soon as the ring was taken away from him. This resulted in Winn coming up with a conspiracy theory that the Legion ring was capable of manipulating the bearer's emotions. He had nicknamed it a  _Horcrux_.

Now there was no ring, nothing, but Mon-El felt a bit mad at all that had happened earlier. He had been backstabbed way too many times in life, and he wanted to know for sure that Kara wasn't doing that too.

Kara had been quiet as well, just trying to figure out how to start this conversation. She had rehearsed it in her mind a few times before, but seeing the man standing in front of her, she wasn't ready.

"What is it?" Mon-El finally asked, taking a seat on the arm of the couch. He folded his arms against his chest and waited for Kara to speak.

"I wanted to apologize, for before. I forgot about the party. The last few months have been so stressful that it totally skipped my mind that you called me and told me about your plans for a party. I shouldn't have said all those things I said to you. I'm so very sorry, Mon!"

Mon-El gave her a small nod and stood up. "If that's all, I'm heading to bed."

"Wait, no!" Kara reached out to grab his arm. "Mon-El, there's something else. Something is bothering you and we have to talk about it."

Mon-El let out a loud sigh. "Kara, I don't think this is a good time."

"There will never be a good time. We just need to sort this out as soon as possible."

"Fine! Why did you lie to me?"

"Lie? About what?"

"When I called you this morning, you said you were working on your article. But no, you were with a man… that asshat from Catco., who just can't stop touching you!"

Kara's eyes narrowed at that. "Gary? Wait, you were there? But I thought you were at work!"

"Well, the drug bust did take place a few blocks away. Donna and I were getting some coffee. Killing time… Kara, do you remember I told you about getting drunk and agreeing to go on a blind date with Donna's friend? Did you ever wonder what caused that?" Seeing as how quiet Kara was, Mon-El continued, "You…  _and Gary_! I came to CatCo, to give Jimmy a paper or something that Winn wanted to give. I volunteered because I thought I could ask you out for lunch. But there you were… with this Gary! And the dude was flirting nonstop, same as today and he—"

"But he's gay," Kara cut Mon-El off, only to be met with shock.

"Say what?"

"Gary was  _not_  flirting with me. That time you saw us at CatCo together… Gary wanted to ask James out. And he found out that I was James' friend and was asking me to help him out. I ran into him this morning before heading towards the dive bar where I was going to talk to some of our alien friends, for the article. Gary just happened to be there! I was not meeting up with him or anything. I ran into him and he asked me if I was doing well and told me about how my ex-colleagues were mad at Snapper Carr for letting me go when I was just doing my job."

"Wait, so Gary doesn't like you?" Mon-El asked, only realizing how stupid he sounded  _after_  he asked the question.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate me or anything, and he wants to get in my good books so James would agree to go out with him, but I doubt James would be interested... So no! I was not having a secret rendezvous with Gary!"

Mon-El let a sigh of relief. He had just assumed everything wrong about this Gary guy.

"But I did ask for Gary's help for something," Kara said, in a low voice.

"What was that?"

She looked at Mon-El sheepishly before she started removing her beige cardigan. Mon-El raised a single brow when he saw that Kara was undressing.

"Do you have to be naked to continue? Because I won't be able to concentrate!" The Daxamite closed his eyes with his hand, but Kara pulled it away and made him face her.

"Look at me!" she called. When he did, she outstretched her arm and showed him something on her left wrist. "This! This is why I needed Gary's help."

Mon-El frowned when he saw that there was something written on her wrist. Ink. In a beautiful cursive writing was one word inked to her wrist -  _Mon._

"You got a tattoo?!"

"It just happened too soon. I didn't plan for it or anything. When I ran into Gary, I remembered he had a lot of tattoos and Snapper would snap at him for that. So I asked Gary where he got them done. And the place was nearby so he showed me the way. I always wanted a tattoo."

"But Kara, it would have hurt!"

Kara chuckled. "Mon-El, I gave birth to a baby Daxtonian. Now that hurt, the tattoo was nothing compared to it."

"But still… why  _my_  name?"

"Because I love you, silly! And I wanted to be a little reckless in my time as human." Kara cupped his face and caressed his cheek. "Back in high school, kids did a lot of things to stay cool. Tattoos were one of them. Even Alex got inked… Two, she has two tattoos. But I couldn't, for obvious reasons. The popular kids started calling me lame and weak, all because I didn't get a tattoo. It wasn't like I was against the idea; I really wanted one. And now that I had the chance, I took it."

"Kara Zor-El, you are driving me  _crazy_!" Saying that, Mon-El leaned down and covered her lips with his in a fiery kiss. Kara's hands moved towards his head and she tugged at his hair not so gently. Mon-El placed a hand on the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. As he bit her lower lip, wanting to slide his tongue into her mouth, Kara pulled away.

"What is it, babe?"

She held a finger up, asking for a minute, breathing loudly. She was truly out of breath by the kiss. Mon-El grinned as he pulled her closer and kissed her again. He was slowly guiding her back to the couch. Gently pushing her towards it and climbing over her. Kara deepened the kiss as she cupped his face, but when she felt Mon-El still and not respond to the kiss, Kara broke it and looked at him carefully. "What happened?" she whispered.

Mon-El had frozen because he had felt another presence in the room. He felt as if someone was staring at them. So when he stopped responding and Kara broke the kiss, he reluctantly looked to his left to see his son standing there, with his mouth open in a small O.

Mon-El sat up straight, brushing his hair off his face. "Kai! Hey kiddo, what are you doing out of bed?"

Kara also sat up, adjusting her dress. "Baby, aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Momma and Daddy octupusing?" the little boy finally asked.

Kara blushed and looked down. It was as if being caught by a parent while she made out with her boyfriend on the couch.

"Umm…" Mon-El began. "Yes, Kai. We were… octupusing."

"Momma and Daddy like each owther?"

This time, Kara replied, "We do, honey. We love each other a lot."

Kai looked as if he was processing all this new information. He then gave them a small nod and asked, "Momma and Daddy octupus forhever?"

Kara and Mon-El looked at each other, not sure what to say. Before they could speak, Kai continued, "Daddy, Momma, you octupus forhever! If you don't octupus, you not towether towether. If you octupus, you be towether forhever." The little boy gave them a huge grin, content after his big speech.

Mon-El stood up and gave his son a small smile. "That's the plan, kiddo."

Kara smiled at her two boys and went to brush the hair out of Kai's eyes. She leaned down and kissed his head. "But tell me, little man, what are you doing out of bed?"

Kai, who suddenly remembered why he was out of bed, looked at the bathroom in a hurry. "I wanna pee!"

"Okay, kiddo, come along," Mon-El said as he held his hand out for his son to take. Before heading towards the bathroom, he turned to Kara and said, "Wait for me in bed."

"You bet I will," she said, her face reddening as she slowly walked back towards the bedroom, not before her eyes meeting Mon-El's and him winking at her.

Kara smiled to herself as she went in and undressed. Her eyes fell on the new tattoo. She couldn't believe this little thing almost created a huge misunderstanding between her and Mon-El. But she was glad it was all sorted out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing Karamel make up! And what do you think of Kai's reaction? He did take it pretty well, didn't he?
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just realized that I’m all punches and kicks,” Kara called. “All because of my speed and super strength. I really don’t know how to fight! Alex tried to teach me, but I was too lazy to learn. I want to learn, from the best.”
> 
> “You think I’m the best?”
> 
> “You are Valor!”
> 
> “I like that,” the Daxamite replied.
> 
> “I just said that to get you to agree, not to boost your ego.”

Kara had been waiting for Mon-El in bed. But he hadn't returned. She guessed he was probably talking to Kai or something. It was getting really chilly now and she had no clothes on, so she slid under the covers and waited for her Daxamite to show up.

And when he did, he grinned seeing her all bundled up in the bed. "Cold?" Mon-El asked, as he began to undress. He locked the door, just in case Kai decided to show up.

When Mon-El joined Kara in the bed, he hovered over her, teasing her by kissing her neck and the valley of her breasts. It was frustrating! She wanted his skin against hers so she could get some warmth at least. But Mon-El was in one of his moods today. Kara finally gave up and tackled him on the bed. She sat on top of him with a triumphant grin.

"Whoa! What was that?" the Daxamite asked when he was taken by surprise.

"No more teasing," Kara muttered against his lips. She then began to kiss him. This felt a lot like their first time. Who would have thought? Valentine's night on the couch? But Mon-El had been kind enough to carry her to the bed later since Kara was afraid they would break her couch. She missed that damn couch!

"Are you…?" Mon-El started.

Kara knew what he was asking about. "Yup. It ended last night. I'm clean."

"Then I'm not gonna hold back!" He grabbed her by the waist and turned her so her back was against the bed and he was on top of her.

Mon-El was not slow like the first time, but he was gentle. And for Kara, it did feel like her first time. She moaned in pain, borderlining pleasure.

"Too much?" Mon-El whispered against her ear before he began to kiss her earlobe and move lower.

"Intense!" Kara moaned again. "It's like my first time all over again." When Mon-El moved a little deeper, Kara yelped, "Mon-El, were you always this big?!"

Mon-El chuckled, burying his face against her neck. "Easy, babe. I won't hurt you."

He kept his promise, he didn't hurt her. At least, not intentionally. When Kara woke up the next morning, she was peaceful and content, but also very sore. Mon-El was wrapped around her like a vine. He was a bit heavy, this was the first time she noticed that. But he looked so peaceful in his sleep.

Kara brushed the hair out of his face and touched his cheek lightly. His beard was thick and unfamiliar. It was spikey too. Her neck and thighs were certainly not fond of it.

"Do you hate it?" She heard him murmur against her skin.

"The beard or the sex?"

"The sex is fantastic and you're most welcome!" Mon-El moved a little and rested his head on the pillow. "I was talking about the beard. You always seem to wriggle when it touches you."

"I'm sensitive  _there_ , Mon-El! Of course I will move away, that beard is so prickly!"

Mon-El mock-pouted.

"Hey! Don't pout. I'm just stating a fact."

"How about my stubble?"

"Stubble makes you look super hot, and I can't resist you, even if I'm angry at you." Kara brushed her nose against his. "Shave it off, please."

"Fine, but you owe me a lot of kisses for that." Mon-El pecked her lips and zipped out of the bed.

Kara burst out laughing. He was like an eager puppy waiting for his treat.

Mon-El decided to take a shower while he was in the bathroom. He had just come in for brushing his teeth and a shave, but seeing as how two more people lived in this house, he no longer had an exclusive bathroom for himself. But he changed his mind halfway and decided to just trim his beard. Kara didn't mind a stubble. And he felt too awkward without facial hair. He ended up looking too young clean-shaven, often mistaken as Kai's older brother when they hung out together.

After trimming his beard into neat, light stubble, Mon-El stepped into the shower. Warm water cascaded over his skin. He heard her even before she stepped in, closing the door behind her slowly. But for her benefit, Mon-El acted surprised when Kara hugged him from behind.

"Did Miss Danvers want something?" Mon-El asked, taking her hand in his and kissing her palm.

Kara kissed his back, right over his spine and replied, "I wanted a shower. But I wanna save water, you know."

"That's nice. Saving the planet. One of your favorite things."

Kara giggled as Mon-El turned around and cupped her face before kissing her. He then pushed her against the tiles and slowly started kissing her neck, but he pulled away when he noticed something. Kara had odd, bruise-like marks on her body. They were yellowish in some places. Pale blue near her breasts.

"What is it?" she asked when she felt Mon-El move away.

He was looking at her in horror, shocked to see what he had done to her. "I hurt you."

Kara didn't understand what he was saying, but then she looked down and noticed the bruises. Mon-El was grabbing two towels when she stopped him. "This isn't your fault, Mon-El."

"I did this to you! I hurt you!"

"No, you didn't. I didn't feel any of this." Cupping his face, she moved closer and said, "Baby, we knew it wasn't going to be easy. I'm not invulnerable for the time being. You are a bit stronger than me, but I'm not completely human. I will always be a Kryptonian. This is nothing. You haven't hurt me, okay? Last night was incredible. I haven't felt so good in a long time!"

Mon-El was still not convinced, but he knew Kara was right. She wasn't completely human. She would always be a Kryptonian and her kind did heal fast. When he nodded and held out the towel for her, she gave him a big smile, pecked his lips and turned to face the mirror.

Kara's eyes widened at her reflection. "Mon-El! I can't believe you gave me hickeys!"

* * *

 

Mon-El was grinning as he looked at Kara put on her clothes. Her neck was covered with hickeys and she kept yelling at him for not being careful. Now she had to cover it with a scarf, or worse, put makeup on it.

"I'm going to meet Alex for breakfast and when she sees me like this, she's gonna freak out!"

"Well… just tell her the truth. Tell her about us," Mon-El said as he put on a pair of black jeans and grabbed a dark blue shirt from his closet. "I'm going to tell Winn soon. I can't keep it a secret anymore."

Kara pulled on a pair of white panties and was looking for a nice dress to wear, but seeing as how her legs were covered with all those marks, she had to settle with pants. When she felt Mon-El touch her butt, she jumped. "Mon-El! What are you doing?"

He was now seated on the bed, his hand still outstretched. "You have bunnies on your panties."

Kara reddened. "Can you please put on a shirt and not focus on my panties?!"

"Bunnies," Mon-El said, stifling a giggle. "Supergirl wears bunny panties."

"Mon-El, I swear I'll—" Kara started, grabbing a pillow to hit him, but he pecked her lips loudly and hurried towards the kitchen.

Kara finished dressing and followed him out. She was also wearing jeans and a long-sleeved blue button-down.

"Hey! Matching," Mon-El called as he made them coffee.

Kara rolled her eyes at him playfully and went to take a seat. "So, what are your plans while Kai and I are away for the morning?"

They had plans for later that afternoon. They would have lunch at Kara's favorite Chinese place, then go grocery shopping since Mon-El wanted to cook Kara and Kai a nice homemade dinner. They were taking their son to the beach the next day, an idea that still didn't sit right with Mon-El since Kara was going to be in a bikini and he didn't want people seeing all those marks on her body. But Kara had assured him that they would go to a less crowded beach, outskirts of National City. Then they would watch a movie with Kai once they returned home.

Mon-El took a sip of his coffee before he started buttoning his shirt. "Usual procedure after a mission. Once the convicts have confessed to their crimes, the agents in charge of their arrest have to sign a form. It basically says we won't hunt down these people after they have been locked up. In special cases, for convicts as bad as the ones we captured, DEO locks them up in a 'special jail', one that only J'onn and Alex know about. And of course, Alex's team. I would have, if I'd still been on her team."

"Why aren't you on Alex's team?"

"Well, J'onn gave me an option. I could stay in Alex's team and work the cases under her, or I could partner up with someone, get assigned to my very own cases, have Winn as the other partner… and get paid more."

Kara's eyes lit up. "You got a promotion?"

Mon-El grinned. "Hell yeah I did! I'm just glad Donna is my partner and we got Winn to help us out. We even have a code name!  _The Falcons._  Winn and I came up with it while watching Star Wars, but yeah… J'onn said we could keep it. And it's better than working under Alex, she always gets mad at us. I still help her and her team out with some missions, but J'onn puts  _The Falcons_  on the best cases."

Kara took his hand in hers and kissed his palm. "I'm happy you are doing something you enjoy now. Does this mean Valor is officially a part of  _The Falcons_  or do you wish to keep him away from DEO business?"

"Valor and Wonder Girl are unofficial members of DEO. That's why Donna and I try to do our work as Troy and Matthews. We feel people are already suspicious of us getting info about stuff and showing up right in time to save the day, you know. No one questioned Supergirl."

"The media  _is_  taking a lot of interest in Valor these days," Kara called, before taking a sip of her coffee. "I hope things get better as soon as I return as Supergirl."

"I know they will."

Kara gave Mon-El a small nod. There was something on her mind and she decided to ask him. "Mon, can you teach me how to fight?"

Mon-El set his coffee mug down and raised his brows.

"I just realized that I'm all punches and kicks," Kara called. "All because of my speed and super strength. I really don't know how to fight! Alex tried to teach me, but I was too lazy to learn. I want to learn, from the best."

"You think I'm the best?"

"You  _are_  Valor!"

"I like that," the Daxamite replied.

"I just said that to get you to agree, not to boost your ego."

Mon-El gave her a coy smile. "The gym's cameras can be disabled for a while."

"Oh! I don't care if anyone sees. I'll just ask J'onn's permission before we train."

"Kara, no! Don't ruin this." Mon-El pouted again. "You will want the cameras disabled, trust me."

Kara crossed her arms across her chest and asked, "And why's that?"

Mon-El smirked and leaned closer. "Sexy times."

Kara blushed furiously as her boyfriend kissed her cheek. "Oh Rao! I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking where this story is heading! You can always leave me a comment and let me know!
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El came running out of the room, almost running into Kara. He looked like a child on Christmas morning.
> 
> "Kara, look! The Kents got Kai a LEGO Millennium Falcon. A Kessel Run one. I don't have this. Neither does Winn. Oh Rao! This is so cool! I can't wait to—" Mon-El stopped short when Kara raised a brow. "I can't wait for… Kai to assemble this… as Winn and I sit in a corner and watch him do all the hard work and applaud once he's done."
> 
> "Better," Kara said as she smiled and shook her head. Mon-El really was a kid sometimes.

Mon-El sat back in his chair, sipping his coffee and wondering how he was going to train Kara. When he had first come to Earth, he had no idea how to fight. He had even heard Alex wondering about that loudly.  _How did a Royal Guard not know how to fight?_  He had learnt, but this Earth couldn't teach him as much as the other Earth did.

When he was in the future, there was one person who was not as selfish and arrogant as the others. His name was Kon-El. He was called Superboy.

Unlike Kara and Clark, he wasn't a Kryptonian. He wasn't even human. He was a  _failed_  experiment. Lex and Lena Luthor had tried to clone Superman. Instead they got not only Superman's DNA, but also Supergirl's, making Kon-El the clone of both Superman and Supergirl.

Kon-El looked more like Clark, but he wasn't that muscular. He was tall, slender and had blond hair like Kara. He was rescued by the Legion, too. Unlike him, Kon-El didn't have a home to return to. His Earth's Superman had rejected him. Supergirl… No one spoke of her. Kon-El was given a small room at the Legion watchtower, a room that overlooked Earth. The teenager often spent most of his days locked up in that room. But when Mon-El had come to the Legion, Kon-El decided to help him out. Help him escape.

Mon-El had become friends with this young boy. Someone who loved hearing about his Kara. Someone who didn't mind eating Mon-El's leftover food because he was always hungry. Someone who had taught Mon-El how to fight, something he had learned from his Superman before the Man of Steel threw him away.

Mon-El never understood why that Earth's Superman never accepted Kon-El. When Kon-El called himself Frankenstein's Monster, that reference didn't escape the Daxamite. He knew what this kid meant. And Mon-El had urged Superboy to leave the Legion. He had told him to find him if he ever needed help.

The young boy had taken his advice, something Mon-El wasn't aware of. He had successfully escaped once Mon-El went back home. But Kon-El had gone to a different earth, where he met Wonder Girl. Not Donna Troy, but Cassandra Sandsmark, who had taught him how to love and not think of himself as a monster. Kon-El had prayed that one day he could meet Mon-El again and introduce him to Cassie, and thank him for helping him realize he deserved a life of his own and not to be Superman's shadow.

And so, the Daxamite knew how to fight once he had returned home. Teaching Kara would be a challenge; one Mon-El was not ready to take. He was too strong for her. That much was established in their bed last night. He would talk to Winn about this and figure out a way to train Kara.

Before leaving to work, Mon-El went to see if Kai was up. Walking into his son's room, he noticed Kai was still peacefully sleeping, holding a stuffed toy. Mon-El moved closer and noticed it was Valor. He smiled and patted his son's head. He was glad Kai loved his present. Before walking out of the room, his eyes fell on something on Kai's desk.

Mon-El came running out of the room, almost running into Kara. He looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"Kara, look! The Kents got Kai a LEGO Millennium Falcon. A Kessel Run one. I don't have this. Neither does Winn. Oh Rao! This is so cool! I can't wait to—" Mon-El stopped short when Kara raised a brow. "I can't wait for… Kai to assemble this… as Winn and I sit in a corner and watch him do all the hard work and applaud once he's done."

"Better," Kara said as she smiled and shook her head. Mon-El really was a kid sometimes.

* * *

 

Kai did wake up before Mon-El left. This gave Mon-El a chance to say goodbye to his son and promise him that they would work on the LEGO Falcon tomorrow. Mon-El thought Kara hadn't heard it, but she didn't need super hearing to hear what Mon-El was saying to their son. Mon-El then kissed Kai's head and gave Kara a goodbye kiss and was out of the door.

He left his car keys for Kara since she was taking Kai to meet Alex for breakfast, so Mon-El flew to work. He landed on the balcony and walked in to see Winn seated at his desk, looking bored. Donna was busy having an argument with J'onn in one of the conference rooms, which Mon-El could hear clearly. He tuned her out and headed towards Winn's desk.

"Hey buddy!" Mon-El called, before plopping on Winn's desk.

"Dude! There's barely any space for my computer and laptop, and you always sit on top of the desk. Just pull a chair… And hi!"

Mon-El ignored him and said, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Oh oh! I wanna go first. I have some juicy gossip from the top floor!"

"Winn, this is kinda serious."

"This is more serious!" Winn stood up and gestured for Mon-El to come closer. The Daxamite sighed and moved closer. Winn then whispered, "It's about Rose Bryant."

"Who's Ross Bryan?"

" _Rose Bryant_. The newbie from HR," Winn replied. Seeing as how Mon-El still didn't seem to recognize her, he added, "The one who's been hired to assist Pam?"

"Can't seem to place her."

"The one Donna hates!"

"Oh! Her!" Mon-El recognized this one, alright. When Donna was hired fulltime by DEO, J'onn had asked her and Winn to fill out all the forms Pam gave them. Pam had let Rose take care of the forms and the new intern had messed it up so bad, Donna was listed to be dating not just Winn, but also J'onn and Alex. The Amazon Princess had lost it and called Rose out in front of everyone. The poor intern had to lock herself up in the broom closet—Mon-El was surprised to find out DEO had one—and cried all day.

"Yeah! Her… Listen, I heard this from Dana, who was told by Jake, who heard from Olivia that Rose was planning to confess to you."

Mon-El looked at his best friend quietly before he burst out laughing. "She wants to confess to me? But I'm not a part of the Church!"

"Not that kinda confession, stupid! She wants to ask you out on a date!" Winn rolled his eyes at his friend. "You need to let her down easy. She does know that you and Donna are partners on field, and she's terrified of Donna."

"Who isn't?" Mon-El scratched his head. "So, what should I do? Oh shit! Is that her? She's coming towards us!"

"Quick! Act now."

"Act?"

"Remember that weirdo Kai Parker from The Vampire Diaries? The one who looks like you? The one Kara has a  _huge_  crush on?"

"Don't  _remind_  me!"

"Think you are him and just act!"

Mon-El nodded. Just as Rose approached them, he spoke to Winn, "Winn, we need to talk."

Winn put on a look of disbelief and asked, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No! Dude! I love Kara. Always have. I'm back with her."

"Wait, what?" Winn faked his surprise well, but Miss Rose Bryant didn't take it well at all. She ran away, sobbing. "Wow! That was easy," Winn said, once she left. "And 10 points for some really good acting skills."

"I wasn't acting." Mon-El plopped on Winn's chair. "I am with Kara again."

"Weren't you guys having an argument last night?"

"We made up… It was hot."

Winn nodded. "I feel you, bro. Make up sex is the best!"

"Actually, Kara and I decided to give our relationship another chance a while ago. We wanted it to be a secret… Not anymore."

"That's okay, buddy. I was in the same boat not too long ago, I'm not gonna judge you."

"Thanks, Winn." Mon-El reached out for a hug.

Donna and J'onn had just joined them and work began soon. Mon-El knew he was going to be here for a while, but he couldn't wait to see Kara and Kai again soon.

* * *

 

Alex hadn't taken it as bad as Kara hoped she would. It almost felt like Alex had an idea what was going on. But then again, whenever Kai was around, Auntie Alex was always preoccupied. She was busy talking to Kai and cooing over him when Kara blurted out that she was dating Mon-El again.

Alex had looked up at her and said, "I figured. Those are some real big hickeys you got there."

Kara blushed furiously and adjusted her scarf again. Nope, this was not embarrassing at all! She thought it would go well, but destiny had other plans.

"Aw look, Kai's hair is just as curly as yours!" Alex brushed the hair out of the little boy's eyes and kissed his head. "Hey Kai! Tell me, who's your favorite? Auntie Alex or Uncle Winn?"

Kai looked at her carefully. Just like his dad would do, in a very diplomatic way, he answered, "Who wuv Kai more, Kai wuv 'em more."

Alex's jaw dropped. She looked at Kara, who sat chuckling lightly. "Damn! Prince of Daxam, alright!"

"Alex, no!"

"What's Dawaxm?" Kai asked, his attention once against on Alex's phone where he was seeing pictures that Alex took of his surprise party.

"It's a place, honey," Kara replied. "Daddy and I will tell you about it when you are older, okay?"

Kai simply nodded and Alex once again went back to cooing at him.

Once breakfast was over, Kara and Kai said goodbye to Alex and were on their way to meet Mon-El. But Kara had just gotten a text from him saying he was going to late by thirty minutes. Deciding to kill time, Kara decided to visit a place she had been meaning to. Her loft.

Coming back to the place she had always called home, Kara felt sad. This place had so many memories and now she was supposed to leave them all behind!

Walking in, she let go of Kai's hand. Her son wandered in and soon got lost with his stuff.

Deciding now was the right time to start packing, she took out the cardboard boxes she had stored, in case she ever needed them. She opened a box and placed it in her room.

"Kai, baby, there's something I need to tell you." Kara sat on her bed and patted the space next to her.

Kai climbed the bed besides her and looked at her, waiting for her to talk.

"So, you know this place belonged to Mama, right?"

"Yesh, Momma."

Kara ran her hand through her little boy's hair. "Well, you see, this whole building now has a new owner, which means we have to vacate this place. Do you know what that means?"

When Kai shook his head, Kara gave him a heartbreaking smile and said, "That means we have to leave this loft. But Daddy wanted us to move in with him. So, we need to pack all our things quickly and go to Daddy's place."

Kai was quiet, obviously considering what Kara had said. For him, he always had two homes. One that belonged to his Momma and the other that was Daddy's. But his Momma was trying to say that now he wouldn't have two homes but one where they would live with his daddy. Kai couldn't have asked for anything better. He gave Kara a big grin and hugged her. "We go, Momma! We live with Daddy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff! And some much needed mother and son time for Kara and Kai. How are you liking this story?
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thanks for all this," Kara said, as she went to grab the box of Potstickers.
> 
> "No problem," Mon-El muttered. When he took out a bottle of Club Soda, Kara stopped eating and frowned at him.
> 
> "Mon-El, I'm pregnant!"
> 
> The Daxamite looked up. "I know. I am partially responsible for it."
> 
> "No! Why did you bring Club Soda?"
> 
> "Relax. I did my research, it's safe. It's just carbonated water."

Kara hugged her son back and kissed his head. She was glad Kai took this better than her. But it wasn't like they were moving to a new place or living with strangers. They were living with Mon-El and even Kara had to agree with the fact that Mon-El's place felt more like home these days than her loft.

But this place held so many memories. As she looked around her loft, she could see herself walk in for the very first time, the excitement in her eyes that she had gotten a place of her own. She could see herself on the couch, as she shoved junk food in her mouth and binged watched some TV show. She could also see herself standing in front of her not-so-typical wardrobe as Alex helped her pick out a nice dress for a work event. She could hear the laughter of her friends and family during Thanksgiving.

She could see her favorite Daxamite opening the door, greeting her with a kiss. Then there was him making out with her on the couch. Mon-El carrying her to the bed and making sweet love to her. Mon-El making her breakfast, always trying something new, something she would love. Mon-El holding her close as she cried about Jeremiah and Alex. Mon-El helping her sweep the floor as she tried to convince him to meet his mom. Mon-El encouraging her to push the button. Mon-El breaking down and confessing to her. She could see herself trying to keep some distance as he showed up on her door, straight from the future he had been in. She could see her walls crumbling as she gave in and kissed him. She could see them living together like a proper couple. She could see the fear in his eyes as she talked about marriage and children. She could see her outrage as she told him to get out. She could see her regret as she cried for nights, missing Mon-El.

She could see herself on the couch with a swollen belly, exhausted and just in need of Mon-El's touch. She could see herself bringing in her baby boy, with Mon-El carrying a huge baby bag behind them. She could see all those years she spent with Kai as her baby learnt how to smile, how to crawl, how to walk, how to say Mama, how to run, how to read, how to help her around the house. There were way too many memories she was taking with her. But now was the time to put on a brave face and move on in life.

Kara asked Kai to help her pack. They would start with his stuff first. Since she had a car now, she could easily take it all back home with her. But just as Kai sat there putting all his toys and books in a box, she found herself slipping off to the time she was desperately waiting his arrival.

_Kara was tired. Her entire body was sore. Her belly was swollen and she looked like a baby whale. Her feet hurt. And there used to be a time when she was soaring the skies… and now, she was waddling around her loft like a penguin._

_She could no longer fly, which meant Supergirl was officially off-duty. Valor had taken over and sometimes J'onn would shapeshift and pretend to be Supergirl. She had become so big that people at CatCo had started asking her if she was carrying twins. Cat Grant had taken pity on Kara and since she knew how it was like being a new mother, decided to let Kara work from home when she crossed 35 weeks. But now Kara could barely write. She couldn't sit in one place too long, her baby started moving around and kicking like he was some Soccer prodigy._

_All Kara wanted was one good night sleep where she didn't have to get up to pee or her baby didn't feel like practicing for the World Cup._

_Her place was also a mess. She had gone out with Alex and bought some furniture for the baby. Since there was no way to carry it all back, they had just paid for home delivery. But all the furniture came packed and assembly cost extra, so she decided to get someone do it for her. All she had to do was call Mon-El and ask him to help. Mon-El had agreed to stop by that weekend, cancelling his other plans with his friends. And now, she was waddling around in discomfort, waiting for the man to arrive and fix all the furniture she bought. Her loft was going to be crowded, no doubt._

_When the doorbell rang, she moved towards the door slowly. Like she had assumed, it was Mon-El. He stood with couple of things in his hands._

_"Hi," Kara greeted him and moved out of the way._

_"Hey! How're you doing?" Mon-El asked, as he moved towards the kitchen and placed all the bags on the table. He started taking everything out and Kara noticed that he had brought her Potstickers and Chicken Noodle Soup. She smiled gratefully. He took two boxes of ice cream out and placed them in the freezer. Since the day he had found out she was pregnant, Mon-El tried to help any way he could. When he found out she craved particular food, he made sure to always stock her fridge with them. But then again, she mostly craved pickles and caramel ice cream._

_"Thanks for all this," Kara said, as she went to grab the box of Potstickers._

_"No problem," Mon-El muttered. When he took out a bottle of Club Soda, Kara stopped eating and frowned at him._

_"Mon-El, I'm pregnant!"_

_The Daxamite looked up. "I know. I am partially responsible for it."_

_"No! Why did you bring Club Soda?"_

_"Relax. I did my research, it's safe. It's just carbonated water."_

_"Oh!" Kara sat back on the couch and looked away sheepishly. There was no way Mon-El would bring her something that would harm the baby. He cared for their child so much._

_Once he had kept everything in the right place, Mon-El took his jacket off and placed it on the chair. He made his way towards the wrapped boxes. "Is this all?" he asked, looking around._

_"Yeah. It's just a cot and a changing table."_

_Mon-El looked at her weirdly. When Kara raised a brow, he sighed and asked, "And where do you plan on keeping the baby's clothes?"_

_"The baby's clothes?"_

_"Yes. Do you not plan on dressing him up? Is he going to be a nudist or something?"_

_"Hey! I did buy him cute little onesies! And can't you see that cute storage bag with monkeys on it? That's where I'm planning to keep the onesies."_

_"The clothing management in your loft sucks by the way." Mon-El started undoing the box. He decided to fix the changing table first._

_Kara ate all the time, watching him read the instructions and fix the furniture. And she had been right. He was quick. She had popped in the last piece of Potsticker when Mon-El stood up and wiped the perspiration off his face. He headed straight to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. When he returned, Kara stood examining his handiwork._

_"So?" Mon-El started. "Where do you want to keep these?"_

_If her bedroom wasn't already cramped, these new pieces of furniture were sure gonna do the job._

_"I want the cot on that side of the bed. And can you keep the changing table by that wall?"_

_"Next to the bathroom door?" Mon-El asked as he began to move the furniture around. Kara simply nodded. He gave her a small nod and moved the changing table. He couldn't help but notice that the cot was on what used to be his side of the bed. Did that mean Kara slept on that side now?_

_"If that is all, I'll take my leave."_

_Kara didn't want him to go, but she didn't know what would make him stay back. She thanked him and walked him to the door. Just as Mon-El was about to leave, Kara yelped._

_"Kara, are you okay?" Mon-El asked in concern as he helped her take a seat. She was clutching her stomach in pain._

_Mon-El quickly used his x-ray vision to see her womb. The baby was stretching. He was already too big for the womb and now he was trying to find more space._

_"Ahh!" Kara cried, holding onto Mon-El._

_"It's okay, Kara. It's going to be okay." Mon-El had already felt their baby kick couple of times, but he knew the little guy wasn't doing that at the moment. Both Kara and the baby were in discomfort, and Mon-El had no idea what to do and how to help them._

_"Can you… can you please stay?" Kara murmured against his arm._

_Mon-El nodded and helped her up. "You should lie down."_

_"No, I need to walk a little. He will settle down in a minute if I start to move."_

_The Daxamite held his hand out for Kara, but when she shook her head, he raised a brow. "Walk outside, I mean," Kara added._

_"Will that be okay?"_

_"Yeah. Just a short walk. Please, I can't stay here for another minute. This place is closing in on me."_

_Mon-El considered her words. He had read enough baby books to know that Kara was experiencing Braxton Hicks. She had called him before saying she was having contractions and that she was going into labor, but that was not the case. Those were false contractions. And she shouldn't be walking around now._

_"My car is right outside," Mon-El said._

_"You have a car?" Kara couldn't hide her surprise. Since when did Mon-El have a car?_

_"DEO gave me a vehicle of my own. If you want, I can take you out on a drive. It will be easier for you since your feet are all swollen."_

_Kara couldn't even look at her own feet. The bump was right in the middle of the view. She sighed and nodded. "Let me just get my handbag and coat."_

_Mon-El nodded and waited for her to join him. He then led the way to the elevator since he didn't want Kara walking down four flights of stairs. When they reached downstairs, they noticed that it was raining lightly._

_"My car is parked on the other side of the street. Wait here for a minute." Mon-El hurried into the pouring rain, wanting to bring the car closer to Kara. When he did, she got in with a bright smile._

_"Nice car! I bet you like driving this around."_

_Mon-El gave her a small smile. "I was going to ask for a motorbike, but there's no way I can take the little guy in one, so I opted for the car instead. Are you feeling better?"_

_Kara placed a hand on her bump and nodded. "He's quiet. The poor kid has no space to move, I wish he's born soon."_

_"Just few more weeks. You're doing great."_

_Kara looked at Mon-El. His words sounded so genuine and he really cared for her and the baby. She reached out to touch his hand. Mon-El looked at her in surprise. "Thanks for being here," Kara whispered, moving her hand away. "I don't know if I could have done this without you."_

_Mon-El gave her a small nod. "Me neither. I guess you wouldn't mind helping_ me _out with something in return."_

_When Kara asked what it was, Mon-El said, "I need to choose a baby seat for the kid. You know the one that comes with a baby stroller?"_

_Kara giggled. "What are you waiting for? Let's go baby seat shopping!"_

_Mon-El grinned and shook his head. "Shopping for the baby has been so much fun, right?"_

_"You betcha! You can buy all these cute things and not be judged at all!"_

_The Daxamite nodded and looked at her when they stopped at a red light. When Kara felt his graze on her, she turned to face him. "What is it, Mon-El?"_

_"Nothing. It's just… you look beautiful, when you smile. You should smile more often."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Flashback... Did you like seeing Kara and Mon-El before Kai came along?  
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Honey, can I ask you something?”
> 
> “Sure, babe. What is it?”
> 
> “Umm… this might be awkward, but that’s not what I’m trying to do, okay?” When she saw Mon-El nod, she asked, “Have your views on marriage changed at all in all these years?”
> 
> Mon-El almost dropped a bottle of tomato sauce. He caught it in time and asked, “Why are you asking this now? It’s just out of the blue...”

"Momma, done!" A little voice brought Kara out of her train of thoughts. She looked up to see Kai grinning proudly at the three boxes he had managed to pack. She had been so lost in thoughts that she had completely forgotten what they were doing here.

"Baby, did you pack  _everything_?" Kara asked in surprise. She went to look around to see that Kai had indeed packed everything. She was impressed by her four-year-old's dedication. She leaned down to kiss Kai's head and made her way towards the kitchen to see if there was something for her little boy to snack on.

Just as she made her way towards the kitchen, her phone rang. Kai brought it to her and said, "It's Daddy!"

Kara smiled at her son and patted his head before answering the call. "Hi honey! Still at work?"

"Hey babe! Work just got over. Just wanted to know where you guys were; I could meet you there."

"We are at my loft. Just packing a couple of things. Let me just get these boxes to the car and I'll drive over and pick you up. What say?" Kara had just finished saying that when the doorbell rang. She raised a brow and looked at Kai, who stood waiting excitedly for her to open the door. And when she did, Kai ran straight into Mon-El's legs, pushing him back a little. "Looks like you're already here," Kara said with a big smile as she cut the call and went to greet Mon-El.

Mon-El leaned down and gave her a loud kiss. He then lifted Kai in his arms and asked him what he was up to.

"I packz boxes!" the little boy said proudly, waving towards the three small boxes that sat in Kara's bedroom.

"Wow, Kai! You're getting bigger and stronger now." Mon-El kissed his son's head and set him down. Once Kai trotted off to the room, he turned to face Kara. "You didn't pack your stuff?"

Kara gave him a sheepish smile and shook her head. "I was busy daydreaming. And Kai packed all these boxes by himself! He just forgot his bath toys. I'll get them in a minute."

Mon-El nodded and followed Kara as she made her way towards the bathroom. Kai was now moving around the room, seeing if he had missed something.

Mon-El walked into the bathroom after Kara and asked, "You guys ready to go to lunch? I'm starving! We had an insane meeting this morning; Donna went head-to-head against Alex who wanted to disband  _The Falcons_  saying we were mostly nerding around and pretending to be Rebels of some sort."

"Why would Alex even do that?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"Again, Donna… She's an alpha female and doesn't like getting bossed around. Alex expects her to listen to her. But we report to J'onn directly, so there's no reason for Donna to listen to Alex… They have been arguing nonstop. I came as soon as the meeting ended. Winn decided to take the rest of the weekend off and go to Metropolis with Donna. He feels she will calm down a little if she's around Diana and the kids."

Kara had picked up all of Kai's bath toys. She left the room and put them in one of the boxes Kai had packed.

"Do you feel Donna might be doing something to provoke Alex? I mean, I know Alex can be strict sometimes, but she wouldn't behave unprofessionally at work."

Mon-El shrugged. "Donna is being Donna. She does her work. She doesn't like being told what to do. She has an understanding with J'onn. As long as he doesn't question her methods, she will happily help us out. And Alex does tend to question those methods…"

Kara didn't know what to say to that. Alex was her sister, she had to give her the benefit of the doubt. Just as she was about to reply, she saw Kai trying to lift one of the boxes. "Kai, baby, don't lift that. It's too heavy for you."

But Kai had managed to lift the box full of his clothes. He looked at Kara innocently. "Put down?" he asked.

"Yes, baby."

Mon-El grinned as he ruffled his son's hair. "Good job, Kid! But I'll take it from here." He lifted the two heavy boxes and asked Kara to place the smaller one with toys over the two he was already carrying.

"Don't worry, I can carry this one," Kara said as she picked the smaller box. "Come on, baby boy, let's go."

Kai followed his dad outside and waited for Kara to lock the door and join them.

Once Mon-El had kept all the boxes in the trunk and helped Kai get seated, he started the car and drove all the way to that Chinese place Kara wouldn't stop talking about. Since it was close to the University she went to, Kara decided to show her son where she studied.

"I was a waitress at Noonan's," Kara said as she took Kai's hand in hers. "So I mostly ate there. But when Clark came to visit me, he would bring me here. They have the best Chinese in all of National City!"

Mon-El stood smiling at Kara, who was talking animatedly, pointing out at stuff nearby and telling Kai about her old experiences. Kara hadn't been kidding, the food was to die for. And they ended up leaving with fortune cookies.

Kara helped Kai crack open his one and read it for him. "It says  _'Your shoes will make you happy today.'_ "

Kai grinned. "I wuv my shoes!"

Kara gave him a big smile and kissed his cheek. She then helped him get seated in the car and opened hers.

_'Be on the lookout for coming events; they cast their shadows beforehand.'_

She looked at the little piece of paper in her hand nervously, before Mon-El took it from her and said, "These aren't real, you know?"

Kara gave him a small nod. "Yup. Just for fun. What did yours say?"

Mon-El had already popped the cookie in his mouth and shoved the paper in his pocket. But when Kara asked, he took it out and gave it to her.

" _'If you have something good in your life, don't let it go!'_ Wow! You got a pretty good one." Kara put Mon-El's paper in her handbag along with hers. When she heard Kai hum something in the back, she turned to look at him. He was looking out the window, humming a familiar tune. The Kryptonian song she sang for him at night. She couldn't wait to tell Kai about Krypton when he grew up.

When Mon-El pulled into the grocery store's parking lot, Kara and Kai got down first and waited for Mon-El. They went in together, but had to separate when Kara left to get some of her lady things. Kai walked besides Mon-El, looking a bit lost since he was having a hard time choosing what to get. Mon-El finally let him stand in front of the Juices aisle and choose whatever he wanted. He went to get cheese till then.

Kara had just joined him and she kept her stuff in the cart. "Got everything you need?" she asked when she saw him looking for something.

"Dunno where they kept the Parmesan. Need a couple of more things. How about you? Got everything?"

Kara nodded. "Yup!" She moved towards the aisle, deciding to help Mon-El, but she suddenly remembered something and looked around frantically. "Where's Kai?"

"Relax! He's right by the Juices aisle. He doesn't wanna drink orange anymore, so I told him to choose whatever he wanted."

Kara moved towards the other side and her eyes fell on Kai. He was simply standing there, looking at all the juice boxes. His little hands finally picked up a small bottle of some red juice, but he kept it away too soon, once again trying to find something he really wanted.

"He's just like you," Mon-El called before joining Kara. "You can't choose either."

Kara mock-frowned. "Hey! I try my best. And Kai's doing the same." She smiled when she saw Mon-El chuckle and shake his head.

She liked how he was right now. So carefree yet so careful as he kept an ear out for Kai's movements. That was the only reason Kara was okay with Kai not being with them for so long. Something gave her the courage to ask him a question she was meaning to ask for a while.

"Honey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, babe. What is it?"

"Umm… this might be awkward, but that's not what I'm trying to do, okay?" When she saw Mon-El nod, she asked, "Have your views on marriage changed at all in all these years?"

Mon-El almost dropped a bottle of tomato sauce. He caught it in time and asked, "Why are you asking this now? It's just out of the blue..."

"I know. And I also know you didn't really like talking about this. But then again, you thought you wouldn't be a good father. Look at you now!"

A small smile played on Mon-El's lips. "Have you seen Kai? He's an angel! It's just easy being his dad. And you help a lot! But if you really need an answer for your question, I didn't really give it a thought. But I'm not opposed to that idea either."

"Will you think about it?" Kara asked, sounding a little uncertain. She bit her lower lip nervously, waiting for him to answer.

Mon-El nodded. "I will, I promise. We are in a good place now, but I really don't wanna hurry into something and spoil what we have."

"Relax, baby. You won't." Kara gave him a relieved smile.

"By the way, I think we are out of wine," her boyfriend said as he moved towards a different aisle. Kara followed him, keeping an eye on Kai.

"I can go get some," Kara offered.

"Thanks, babe! Can you also grab a six pack for me?"

"Sure!" Kara said as she took a step backwards, but something made her lean closer and kiss the corner of his lips.

"What was that for?" Mon-El asked, reddening a little. He had failed to notice the other woman in the same aisle who was eyeing him like he was a feast. She was just moving towards him when she saw Kara move away, but there was no way the Kryptonian was leaving without staking her claim.

She smiled at Mon-El sweetly and said, "Nothing, just felt like kissing you. And you should go get Kai. I'll see you in a minute."

Mon-El smiled to himself and went to see if Kai had finally chosen something. "Hey, kiddo! Got what you wanted?"

"I want mangow jooce, Daddy!" Kai said, pointing at something that was out of his reach. Mon-El grabbed the carton for him and placed it in the cart.

"Anything else?"

"Can I getz some candy?"

Mon-El looked around to see if Kara was back. She didn't really want Kai eating a lot of candies. But he could get him one or two. "Fine! Hurry up before your mama gets here."

"Okai, Daddy!" The little boy trotted off excitedly. Mon-El had just begun to follow him when he heard something.

It was Kara. But she wasn't alone. There was a man talking to her. Mon-El tried to tune out everything else and paid attention to what the man was trying to say. And when he heard the man ask Kara out, Mon-El's eyes narrowed and he marched to where the voices were coming from.

There was no way someone was hitting on Kara, in a freaking grocery store where she was shopping with her  _kid_ , and getting away with it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter! How are you guys liking About Time? Are you ready for the sequel?
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb’s eyes fell on Kara’s left hand. No ring. So she must be a single mom!
> 
> “It’s nothing.” Caleb bent down and held his hand out for Kai. “Hi there, I’m Caleb, your mom’s friend.”
> 
> “Kai Mattews, my Momma’s son,” Kai said, scowling lightly as he shook hands with Caleb and pulled his hand away quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER!!!
> 
> But don't worry, the sequel 'Somewhere in Time' is coming next week! Hope you are ready for part 2!

Kara had seen the ingredients Mon-El was putting into the cart. He was going to make Italian for dinner, so she decided to grab a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc. She had run into that lady who was eyeing Mon-El earlier. The woman glared at her and walked away. Kara shrugged and tried to ignore what happened.

Just as she was about to head back to where Mon-El and Kai stood, she heard someone call her name.

"Kara? Kara Danvers? Is that you?"

Kara turned around to see who it was. The man in front of her seemed familiar, with his dark blond hair and twinkling blue eyes. Caleb Hastings. Alex's ex from high school.

"Caleb? Hi!"

"Kara Danvers! I can't believe it's really you. Do you live in National City now?"

Kara nodded. "Yup! Moved here for college. How about you?"

Caleb ran a hand through his hair, giving Kara his trademark grin. "I just moved here. Last month. Wow! How long has it been since I last saw you?"

"Hmm… Ten years, give or take." Kara shrugged. "Alex lives here, too."

Caleb's smile flattened a little. Kara remembered things between Alex and Caleb had ended on a bad note.

"That's good," he said, looking down. "Hey! I know this might be a little awkward given my history with Alex, but I would love to hang out with you! You've been living here for years, you must know all the cool places. How about we meet for lunch? Or dinner? I'm cool with anything!"

Kara didn't know what to say. Alex would get mad at her if she found out Kara was meeting Caleb. And she really didn't want this to seem like a date. But just as she was about to reply, she felt a small hand pat her arm. Kara looked down to see it was Kai.

"Hey baby, what have you got there?" Kara brushed the hair out of Kai's eyes.

Kai held up a pack of candies. "Can I getz dis?"

Kara noticed that it was a just small pack and she knew Mon-El would eat most of the candies, so she gave Kai a small nod. "Okay, just this one."

"Okai!" Kai's eyes fell on the man standing in front of his momma, looking at him weirdly. Kai hugged his mother's leg, scowling lightly at this man.

"Kara, who is this?" Caleb asked.

"Oh! This is my son, Kai… Kai, baby, say hi to Caleb. He's my old classmate and Auntie Alex's friend."

"Auntie Alex's ex-friend," Kai corrected. "She no like him, Momma."

Kara's eyes widened at that.  _How could Alex talk to Kai about these things?_

"You have a son?!" Caleb seemed shocked. "Like, your  _own_  kid?"

"If you're asking if I'm Kai's biological mother, then yes. He's my baby." Kara ruffled Kai's hair again. "What is it, Caleb? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Caleb's eyes fell on Kara's left hand.  _No ring._  So she must be a single mom!

"It's nothing." Caleb bent down and held his hand out for Kai. "Hi there, I'm Caleb, your mom's friend."

"Kai Mattews,  _my_  Momma's son," Kai said, scowling lightly as he shook hands with Caleb and pulled his hand away quickly.

"Hey! There you are!" Kara turned around when she heard Mon-El's voice. Kai immediately went to Mon-El's side, still frowning at Caleb.

"Hey honey, this is my friend from school, Caleb Hastings," Kara quickly introduced them. "And Caleb, this is Mike Matthews, Kai's dad and my boyfriend."

Mon-El held his hand out for Caleb to shake. His grip was firm. Something he had learnt from his years of work at DEO. "Hi, nice to meet you," Mon-El said.

"Hey! Nice to meet you, too." Caleb gave Mon-El a weak smile. He really thought that Kara was single. It was a pity she was taken. She had grown up to be quite the beauty.

"We are almost done here," Mon-El spoke. "Kai and I will head to the billing counter. We'll see you there." Mon-El then leaned closer and pecked Kara's cheek. She blushed and waved him goodbye.

Once Mon-El and Kai left, Kara said, "Well, it was nice meeting you again, Caleb. I gotta go now. Hope you have fun exploring the city."

"Kara, wait. Will I see you at the reunion?"

"What reunion?"

Caleb grinned at her. "Our high school reunion, silly. Didn't you get the invite?" When he saw Kara shake her head, Caleb added, "It's because you changed your phone number, I think. Anyway, I'll send it to you, what's your number?"

Kara saw him pull out an iPhone, so she said, "Just Airdrop it." She held her own phone up and within seconds the invite was on her phone. Next Saturday at Midvale. She waved at Caleb and went to join her boys. Just when she reached the billing counter did she remember that she had forgotten the beer.

"Don't worry about the beer," Mon-El called. "I got it."

Kara smiled when she saw Kai keeping an eye on his pack of candies and juice. She ruffled his hair lovingly.

"So, a reunion?" Mon-El asked as they stepped out.

Kara nodded. "Yeah, Caleb said there's a reunion. I don't plan on going."

She looked so determined that Mon-El didn't question her why. He would talk to her later, when she calmed down a little. Kara began to talk about other things, Kai joining in animatedly.

It began to rain by the time they reached home. Stepping out, Mon-El grabbed the bags and hurried to take shelter. "You should go to the reunion, Kara. It will be fun."

"What's reonion?" Kai asked before jumping into a small puddle.

Kara gasped. "Baby! Why did you do that? Your shoes are all wet now."

The little boy looked up at her innocently and said, "Shoes not wet, Momma."

"What?" Kara leaned down and touched his shoe lightly. When she felt it was dry, she looked up at Mon-El in surprise.

The Daxamite gave her a sheepish look as he said, "Oh! I got bored one day and put wax on Kai's shoes. All of them. DIY stuff to make shoes waterproof, you know?"

"I wuv my shoes, Momma!" Kai called out happily as he followed his father into the building.

Kara's mind wandered off to the fortune cookie Kai had gotten. What if those fortunes were actually real?

As she followed Kai and Mon-El into their home, she heard Kai ask, "What's reonion?"

"Reunion is when you meet your old classmates, baby," Kara replied, taking Kai's hand and leading him to his room to get him changed out of his wet clothes.

"When I meet my old cwassmats?"

Kara giggled. "Maybe in some twenty years." She kissed Kai's cheek and started drying his wet hair with a fluffy towel. Once she was done and Kai had gotten busy playing, she went to join Mon-El in the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Kara asked, wrapping her arms around his waist from the back and kissing his neck.

"Homemade deep dish pizza and some salad, since you love veggies  _so_  much!"

Kara smiled. She had taken Mon-El to Chicago on a date before she had gotten pregnant with Kai. They went there solely to eat the famous pizza. And Mon-El still remembered how she liked it. Placing a kiss on his shoulder, she was about to reply, but her phone rang just then.

"I'll be back soon," Kara murmured and went to get her phone.

Even though Mon-El was capable of hearing the whole conversation, he tuned Kara out and paid attention to cooking the food. Kai came running out soon and pulled his step-stool to help Mon-El. Mon-El let his son garnish the food and they were soon taking the plates out.

When Kara joined them again, Mon-El noticed she seemed a bit in daze. She wasn't really paying attention to their conversation and sat picking at her food.

"Is the pizza not good?" Mon-El asked when he noticed she had barely finished one slice.

Kara snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. "No, it's really delicious!"

Mon-El gave her a small nod and went back to talking with Kai about something.

It was raining heavily now and they had to cancel their beach plans for tomorrow. Kai was a little upset, but when Mon-El promised to take him out to the bookstore he was meaning to visit, Kai lightened up. They spent the rest of the evening watching TV, with Kara still quiet, doing some work on her laptop. And when it was time for Kai to go to bed, Mon-El read his son a bedtime story and then joined Kara in their room.

She was sitting with her back against the frame, reading a book. Mon-El climbed the bed and moved closer. He began to place soft, chaste kisses down her neck. The usually responsive Kara didn't even bother to respond. This cemented Mon-El's doubt; Kara was bothered by the phone call she had received earlier. Why hadn't he just listened to that conversation?

When Mon-El slipped his hand underneath her shirt, Kara jumped and moved away from him. Hurt filled his eyes when he realized she didn't want him.

"Mon, I'm sorry, I just—" Kara began to apologize, but Mon-El was already lying down on his side of the bed, pulling the sheet over him.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Kara felt guilty. She was pushing away Mon-El because of something that was troubling her. It wasn't fair to him. She lay next to him and was about to talk when the door opened lightly.

Mon-El sat up and called, "Kai?"

Kai peeped his head in and nodded.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

Kai nodded once again. When Mon-El gestured for him to come in, the little boy closed the door behind him and walked in. He climbed the bed and settled on Kara's side of the bed. She smiled and pulled him closer. Kissing his head, she whispered, "Night night, baby boy."

Kai hummed and fell asleep almost immediately. And the silence fell upon them again.

When Kara heard Mon-El's steady breathing and Kai's little snores, she started talking, knowing no one was listening to her. "It was Clark. He called to inform me about talking to Eliza. She thinks I'm ready for the Fortress' solar lamps. Clark seems confident, but I… I'm just so worried.

"When I was younger and not using my powers, I knew what I was trying to control. But now I feel broken… What if those solar lamps aren't strong enough for me? What if I'm like this forever?"

Kara turned away, closing her eyes and holding Kai tighter in her embrace. She knew the consequences if those solar lamps failed. She would be human. She would grow older and die one day. She would become all wrinkly and old while Mon-El remained young forever.  _What if he stopped loving her when her appearance changed? What if he—_

Her inner musings came to an abrupt stop when she felt Mon-El wrap his arms around her and snuggle his face against hers, his nose rubbing her cheek.

"Since when did you become the negative one? That was supposed to be me." He kissed her cheek lovingly. "It's always been you and me against the world, remember? So what if the solar lamps fail? We will find another way. I will not stop till I bring Supergirl back, Kara. I give you my word."

Kara turned on her back and placed a hand on the nape of his neck. "Promise me something."

"Anything!"

"If anything wrong happens, you won't blame anyone. You will let me go and focus on Kai. Tell him that he's legacy… Supergirl's legacy. Krypton's legacy. Will you do that for me?"

Mon-El wrapped his arms around her tighter and said, "Wait for couple of years, sweetheart, and then you can tell Kai all that yourself." He kissed her chastely, cupping her face in his hands. "Don't give up on yourself, Supergirl. I sure haven't.  _You_  are the legacy… of an entire planet, an entire civilization. Your name means hope, Kara Zor-El, so you better not give up. I'm here for you, every step you take."

Kara brushed the back of her hand against Mon-El cheek. "Rao! When did you become so sappy?"

Mon-El shrugged. "I have two modes. Sappy or sexy. Choose wisely." He grinned and caught her lips with his once again. But before he could deepen the kiss, a small foot kicked him right on the face. Mon-El jumped to see that Kai was now sleeping with half of his body resting on Kara and his legs dangling dangerously over Mon-El's face.

"Should we take the couch?" the Daxamite muttered against Kara's cheek. When she nodded, he got out of the bed, took her in his arms and zipped out of the room.

The little Daxtonian stretched out in his sleep, all the while dreaming about seeing Supergirl and Valor fly together. Little did he know that his dream was about to come true very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai saying 'Kai Mattews' wasn't a typo. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Wow! It's been a long 5 months journey! I really loved writing this story and I hope you loved reading it to.
> 
> You can always leave me a comment and tell me what you felt about this book, it would mean a lot to me. Think of it as a late birthday present haha (it was on 24th Sep). I love reading all your reviews!
> 
> So, goodbye About Time...
> 
> Get ready for Somewhere in Time!  
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


End file.
